Transformers: The Willpower
by Desertstorm272
Summary: Jane Jordan who is a member of the Green Lantern Corp finds herself and her friend Sam Witwicky in a war between a race of robots that turn their world into their final battlefield. With the Autobots on her side, Jane will fight to save the world from extinction. Optimus/OC Ironhide/OC Transformers/Green Lantern crossover Violence, Language, throughout.
1. Chapter 1: The Dealership

Chapter 1: The Dealership

_Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony. But like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called... Earth. But we were already too late..._

_Billions of years ago, a race of immortals harnessed the most powerful force in existence: the emerald energy of willpower. These immortals, the Guardians of the Universe, built a world from where they could watch over all of existence: the planet Oa. They divided the universe into three thousand six hundred sectors, a ring powered by the energy of will was sent to every sector of the universe to select a recruit. In order to be chosen by the ring, it is said that one must be without fear. Together these three thousand six hundred recruits formed the intergalactic peacekeepers known as the Green Lantern Corps._ _Since time immemorial the Green Lantern Corps have served as the keepers of peace, order and justice throughout the universe. _

In class, Jane Jordon was in history class and was about her family generation. She was the niece of her uncle, Hal Jordon or the Green Lantern. She wields the power ring after her father was killed in the line of duty. She became friends with Sam Witwicky after she save him after he was bullied by Trent when he was a kid. Jane is around 17 years of age. Jane has brunette hair that reaches to her shoulders. She wears a blue long sleeve shirt with a black vest. She wears American eagle jeans and a pair of black and white Pumas. She wears a silver necklace with a silver cross. It was now Sam's turn for the presentation.

Mr. Hosney: "Okay, mister Witwicky, you're up."

As Sam prepare to speak, Jane crosses her fingers knowing that Sam will do good to get an A. For nearly a year, Sam really wants his first car. His father, Ron Witwicky told him that if he's get an A, he gets 2 grand. Sam places his stuff on the desk but he has a load of it.

Sam-"Sorry, I got a lot of stuff."

Trent secretly got out a straw and a paper ball and loads it without anyone noticing it.

Trent-"Watch this."

Sam-"Oh-kay. For my family generation-"

Trent shoots the spitball and it hit Sam near his left eye. Sam flinches. The other students except Jane and Mr. Hosney didn't buy that crap. Jane was a bit mad at the student for laughing at Sam. She want to use her ring but she can't.

Mr. Hosney-"Who did- who did that? People! Responsibility."

Sam: Okay. Um.

Students: [chortling]

Sam-"So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first... to explore... the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal."

[Flashback]

The scene shows the cold of the Arctic Circle. The temperature was at A ship was trapped in the ice. The crew along with Captain Archibald Witwicky struggles to break the ice.

Sam-"_It was 1897; he took forty one brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf_."

Archibal-"Move faster, men! Move! Chop! Heave!"

Sailor:-"The ice is freezing faster than it's melting!"

Archibald-"Chop faster!"

Sailor-"Got to chop faster or we'll be stuck!"

Archibald-"Heave, men! Heave! No sacrifice, no victory! We'll get to the Arctic Circle, lads!"

The flashback ends.

Sam-"So that's the story, right? And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools used by nineteenth century seamen."

The students laugh again until Mr. Hosney shuts them up by holding the sign saying "Quiet." Sam then continues on.

Sam-"This here is the quadrant, which you can get for eighty bucks. It's all for sale, by the way. Like the, uh, the sextant here.

The students and this time is when they heard the word "sex". To Jane, it was a symbol of history.

Sam-"Fifty dollars for this, which is a bargain."

He shows them the glasses.

Sam-"These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things."

Mr Hosney-"Are you going to sell me his liver? Mr. Witwicky, this isn't show and sells. It's the eleventh grade. I don't think your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing."

Sam-"I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards my car fund. You can tell your folks. It's on eBay. I take PayPal. Cold hard cash works, too."

The students once again laugh. Then finally Jane had enough.

Jane-"Show some respect! Go ahead, Sam."

Sam-"And the compass makes a- a great gift for Columbus Day."

Mr Hosney-"Sam!"

Sam-"Sorry. Um, unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some, uh, giant ice man that he thought he'd discovered."

Then bell rings knowing that the day is over. The students got from their desks with their belongings and head out the door.

Mr Hosney-"Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Might not. Sleep in fear tonight."

Jane walks up to Sam with a smile on her face.

Sam-"Thanks, Jane."

Jane-"Hey, what are friends for? I'll wait outside for you."

Sam-"Okay."

Jane grabs her book bag and heads outside. Outside was Sam's father, Ron Witwicky who drives in a green Porsche. He sees Jane walking to her 2012 Can-Am Spyder Roadster RT-S motorcycle.

Ron-"Hey, Jane."

Jane-"Mr. Witwicky."

Ron-"Just call me Ron."

Jane-"Fine, Ron. I just hope Sam gets that grade."

Ron-"He better get it or no car for him."

Sam-"Here, you want? Here, fifty. Forty? Thirty?"

Mr Hosney: Sam?

Sam: Yeah. Sorry, sorry. Okay. Pretty good, right?"

Mr Hosney-"Uh... I'd say a solid B-minus."

Sam:-"A B-minus?"

Mr Hosney-"You were hawking your great-grandfather's crap in my classroom"

Sam: No, kids enjoy- Look, can you do me a favor?

Mr Hosney-"What?"

Sam-"Can you look out the window for a second? You see my father? He's the guy in the green car."

Mr Hosney looks out the window and sees Ron and Jane waiting for Sam.

Mr. Hosney-"Nh. Yeah."

Sam-"Okay, I wanna tell you about a dream. A boy's dream. And a man's promise to that boy. He looked at me in the eye. He said, "Son, I'm gonna buy you a car. But I want you to bring me two thousand dollars, and three As." Okay? I got the two thousand dollars and I got two As. Okay? Here's the dream. Your B-minus. Poof. Dream gone. Kaput. "

Sam looks at the statue of Jesus and looks at the teacher.

Sam-"Sir, just ask yourself, what would Jesus do?"

Back outside Jane tells of how her father, George Jordon and his brother Hal Jordon fought against the Sinestro Corps. She also tells Ron of how the Green Lanterns assist a new race of beings who fought for freedom. George sacrifices his life saving Hal Jordon's.

Ron-"I'm sorry for your loss. So that ring can allow you create anything you can imagine?"

Jane-"Sure, but not in public. Wait until we get home."

Just then Sam rushes outside with a smile on his face.

Sam-"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Jane-"I told you he can do."

Sam reaches to the car. He gets in all excited.

Ron: So?

Sam: A-minus. It's an A, though.

He shows Ron the paper with the grade.

Ron: Wait, wait, wait. I can't see. It's an A.

Sam-"So I'm good?"

Ron-"You're good."

Ron turns on the ignitions and droves off. Jane follows them. For a while they drove down until they reach to a familiar place

Ron-"I got a surprise for you."

He turns towards the dealership where they sell Porches. Jane snickers about it as Sam freaks out.

Sam-"What kind of s-"

Jane-"Surprise, Sam."

Sam-"No. No, no, no, no! Dad! Oh, you got to be kidding me."

Ron: Yeah. I am. You're not getting a Porsche. [Laughs]

Ron-"Yeah, I think it's funny."

Sam-"What's wrong with you?"

Ron-"You think I'd really get you a Porsche? For your first car?"

Sam-"I don't want to talk to you for the rest of this whole thing.

Ron-"Oh, come on. It's just a practical joke. [laughs]

Sam: It's not a funny joke.

Jane-"It is to me. [laughs]

Sam-"Shut up, Jane."

They then head for another dealership but this time they sell old cars. They park their vehicles and head for the place. It has a few cars that cost 4 grand or less. Jane looks around until she spots a yellow 1976 Camaro with black racing stripes. Sam and Ron walk the dealer name Bolivia.

Bolivia-"Manny!"

Manny-"What?"

Bolivia-"Get your cousin out of that damn clown suit. He's having a heat stroke again. Scaring white folks."

Clown-"I'm hot. Makeup's melting. It hurts my eyes."

Sam-"Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said- you said half a car, not half a piece of crap, dad."

Ron-"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine."

Sam-"Okay, let me explain something to you. Okay? You ever see 40-Year-Old Virgin?"

Then a guy gets frustrated and leaves because he did not have a deal.

Random guy-"I'm outta here!"

Ron-"Yeah."

Sam-"Okay, that's what this is. And this is 50-year-old virgin."

Ron-"Ah, okay."

Sam-"You want me to live that life? Hmm?"

Ron-:No sacrifice-"

Sam-"Yeah, no victory."

Ron-"No victory."

Sam-"You know, I got it. The old Witwicky motto, dad."

Ron-"Right."

Bolivia-"Gentlemen. Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs. [laughs] How can I help you?"

Ron-"Well, my son here... is looking to buy his first car."

Jane moves closer towards the yellow car. She places her hand on the hood.

Jane-"You're a nice car. You may be a bit worn out but you're nice."

She gets in the driver's seat and looks around. The black chairs were a bit torn but they felt comfortable. She then sees a disco ball and a car freshener with a bee on it. It says "bee-otch." Jane giggles about the freshener. She then sees dirt on the middle of the steering wheel. She uses to her thumb and whipes the off. Then she sees a logo of a robotic race she know before she became a Green Lantern. She pulls her hand with the power ring close to her.

Jane-"Ring, do you know what this symbol means?

Ring-"Analyzing. The symbol represents an Autobot. Autobots are a race of robots who brings peace and order to Cybertron."

Jane-"Like the Green Lanterns?"

Ring-"Affirmative."

Bolivia-"You come to see me?"

Sam-"I had to."

Bolivia-"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B."

Sam-"Sam."

Bolivia-"Sam, let me talk to you. Sam, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. Let me tell you something, son. A driver doesn't pick the car. The car will pick the driver."

Sam-"Mm."

Bolivia-"It's a mystical bond between man and machine. Son, I'm a lot of things, but a liar's not one of them.

Sam-"Mm."

Bolivia-"Especially not in front of my mammy. That's my mammy. Hey, Mammy!"

Mammy looks up at Bobby and flips him off.

Bolivia-"Ooh, don't be like that. If I had a rock, I'd bust your head, bitch. I tell you, man, she deaf, you know? [laughs] Well, over here, every piece of car a man might want or need."

Jane then sees Sam and calls him.

Jane-"Hey, Sam. What about this one?"

Sam-"This ain't bad. This one's got racing stripes."

Bolivia-"Yeah. It got racing- Yeah, what's this? What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car. Manny!"

Manny-"What?"

Bolivia-"What is this? This car! Check it out!"

Manny-"I don't know, boss! I've never seen it! That's loco!"

Bolivia-"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny! Find out!"

Jane moves to the passenger side so that Sam can get in the driver's side.

Jane-"How does it feel?"

Sam-"Feels good."

Ron: -"How much?"

Bolivia-"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job..."

Sam-"Yeah, but the paint's faded."

Bolivia-"Y-yeah, but its custom."

Sam-"Its custom faded?"

Bolivia-"Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand. Five grand."

Ron-"No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry."

Bolivia-"Kids, come on, get out. Get out the car."

Sam &Jane-"What?"

Sam: "No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers."

Bolivia-"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass father. Out the car. [coughs] Now, this one here for four Gs is a beaut."

Jane-"How rude this guy is. We wait for this moment for you to get your first car. Now ruined."

Sam-"You don't say."

Sam gets out of the car, but Jane is having trouble get out. The passenger door is stuck. Ron and Bolivia then move towards a 1950s Fiesta. Bolivia gets inside the bug car

Ron-"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there."

Sam-"No, I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes."

Bolivia-"This is a classic engine right here. I sold a car the other day-"

Sam closes the door in which opens Jane's wide open it slams into the Fiesta which it knocks into a pile of oil cans. Jane gasps and places her hand over her mouth.

Jane-"Oh, crap."

Ron: Geez. Holy cow."

Sam-"What did you do?"

Jane-"I didn't do anything. I swear."

Bolivia: No, no, no. No worries.

Ron-"You all right?"

Bolivia: I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby! [laughs]"

Radio-"Greater than man..."

Jane hears the radio from the yellow Camero.

Jane-"I think you made it mad."

Bolivia-"That one's my favorite, drove all the way from Alabamy."

Radio-"Go..."

Then a powerful screech burst out.

Jane-"Hit the deck!"

Jane grabs Sam and ducks down. Ron and Boliva ducks down and the glass from every car except the yellow Camero.

Bolivia-"Woah!"

Ron-"Whoa!"

Sam-"You okay?"

Jane-"Yeah."

Everyone look around knowing that all the windows form every car are destroyed. Bolivia has no choice but to get rid of the yellow car. He holds up four fingers.

Bolivia-"[gasping]" Four thousand!"

Later on, Sam got his car and they head home.

**A/N: Jane Jordon is the niece of the Hal Jordon. She receives the Power Ring when Hal's brother sacrifices his life. I don't own the characters from the Transformers franchise or the Power Ring from Green Lantern. But I do owe Jane Jordan. Please forgive me. Read and Review...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Lake Party

Chapter 2: The Lake Party

They arrive home with Sam's first car. Sam gets out and reaches to Jane.

Sam-"Hey are you doing anything tonight?"

Jane-"No. Why?"

Sam-"There's a party going at the lake. You wanna come?"

Jane-"Well it's the weekend. Sure. Can you come pick me up?"

Sam-"Sure. I'll will. See ya."

Jane pulls out from the driveway and heads to her house. Her home was a single story building. She parks her bike and heads inside. She grabs something to drink from the kitchen and sits on the couch.

Ring-"Incoming message from Hal Jordon."

Jane-"Uncle Hal."

Hal-"_Hey, Jane. How are things going on Earth and with Sam?"_

Jane-"Pretty good. He got his first car. He also invited me to a party at the lake."

Hal-"_That's great. Listen, I just got a word that the Autobots has left Cybertron searching for the Allspark._"

Jane-"Do you think it could be here on Earth?"

Hal-"_I'm not so sure. Find what is going on. Also be on alert, the Guardians has report that the Decepticons are searching for it as well. Sam has something that can locate the cube. You must protect him at all cost."_

Jane-"I won't let you down."

Hal-"_Good luck, Jane. Green Lantern's light_."

The hologram dissolves and Jane sighs. She knows she has to protect Sam from the threat. So she heads to shower so that she can be ready for the party. Meanwhile at the Witwicky residents, Sam was concern about selling the glasses on Ebay. He turns to his Chihuahua, Mojo.

Sam: All right, Mojo. I got the car. Now I need the girl. I need money to take out the girl is what I need."

He goes on Ebay to check any bids for the item.

Sam-"Zero bids. [exhales] Great. Broke."

He turns to the mirror looking at his own reflection.

Sam-"Come on, Mojo. You want your pain pills? Uh... No. Premature. Good. What's up? Nothing. You know, just driving my car. Driving my car. [Uses that breath spray thing] It's like clockwork."

He gives Mojo a pain pill.

Sam-"All right, I know you get wasted on these things, but if you piss in my bed again, you're sleeping outside. Okay? That's it for today. No more, crack head."

Sam grabs his car keys and heads out. Outside in the backyard, Ron and his wife Judy are having a conversation about the path they are building.

Judy-"Ron, this one is uneven."

Ron-"Yeah. Probably."

Judy-"This one is wobbly."

Ron: Yeah. I'll take care of that real soon.

Judy: Couldn't we have hired a professional?

Sam walks outside but he did not see the path in front of him. Ron saw this.

Sam-"What?"

Ron-"I do not like footprints on my grass."

Sam-"What foot- there's no footprints."

Ron-"That's why I built my path. So why don't you go from my grass onto my path, okay?"

Sam-"It's family grass, Dad."

Ron-"Well, when you own your own grass, you'll understand."

Sam-"This, this, I can't do it anymore. We have a boy dog wearing girl jewelry."

Mojo was resting outside of his doghouse with jewelry around his neck.

Judy-"That's his bling... I want you home at eleven o'clock!"

Sam-"Yeah, all right."

Sam gets in his car.

Ron-"Eleven o'clock!"

Judy-"Please, for the love of God, drive safely."

Sam starts his vehicle and black smoke burst out from the muffler and drives off.

Ron-"Seat belt on!"

Judy-"Wow. You are so cheap."

Ron-"Well, it's his first car. It's supposed to be like that."

A while later, Sam reaches to Jane's home place. She sees him and walks to him. She now wears a black shirt with brown shorts and black shoes. She climbs into the back seat.

Sam-"Hey, Jane. You ready?"

Jane-"Yep. Let's roll."

Sam drives off towards the party.

Sam-"We're gonna make one more stop."

Jane-"All right.

Sam droves to a neighbor where his friend, Miles waits for him. He gets in and Sam droves off. For a few minutes they drove until they reach the lake. A bunch of teenagers are enjoying the party. They dance to the music, chat or hang by near the lake area. Jane then sees Trent talking to his friend. Jane hated that kid for bullying Sam when they were young. He was nothing but a jackass to both Sam and Jane.

Miles-"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?"

Sam-"Of course, Miles. It's a lake. Public property."

Jane-"Come on, Miles. Lighten up. Have a little fun."

Sam-"Oh, my God. Oh, my God, dude, Mikaela's here. Just don't do anything weird, all right? I'm good, right?"

Jane-"No. I'm coming with you."

Miles-"Yeah, you're good."

Sam-"Okay."

Sam and Jane got out of the car leaving Miles behind. Trent and his friends see Sam and Jane walking towards them.

Trent-"Hey, guys, check it out. Oh, hi. Hey, bro. That car. It's nice. Hey. So, what are you guys doing here?"

Jane-"Nothing much, Trent."

Sam-"We're here to climb this tree."

Trent-"I see that. It looks- It looks fun."

Miles got out and climbs up a tree. Jane leans on the tree with her arms crossed.

Sam–"Yeah."

Trent-"You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?

The flashback show is when Sam is a Sophomore who tries out for the football. He gets tackled to the ground hard.

Coach in flashback-"Let's go call your mom."

The flashback ends.

Sam-"Oh, no, no, no, that- No. That wasn't like a... real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing."

Trent: Oh, yeah?"

Sam-"Yeah."

Trent-"Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?"

Jane-"You know what Trent? I wrote a book too. It's about me giving you a good ass whooping if you quit bothering Sam."

Trent's friend-"Oh man, she got you good."

Sam-"Ha-ha. No, it's about the link between brain damage and football. No, it's a- it's a good book. Your- Your friends will love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun."

Trent-"That's funny."

Trent prepares for something that's when Jane confronts him protecting Sam.

Jane-"You better go through me first, jackass."

Then Mikaela steps in to ease the violence.

Mikaela-"Okay, okay. You know what? Stop."

Trent-"Hey, guys, I know of a party. Let's go, let's head."

Jane places her hand on Sam's shoulder.

Jane-"Come on, Sam. Let's go."

Sam sees Miles hanging upside down. Jane rushes to the car.

Sam-"You got to get out of the tree right now. Get- just get out of the tree right now, please. What are you doing?"

Miles gets down from the tree.

Miles-"Did you see that dismount? All the chicks were watching."

Sam-"You're making me look like an idiot. We both looked like idiots just now."

Trent and Mikaela prepare to leave.

Mikaela-"Hey, how about you let me drive?"

Trent-"Oh, no. No, no, no. This is not a toy. These twenty-twos, I don't want you grinding them. No. Why doesn't my little bunny just hop in the back seat?"

Mikaela-"Oh. Oh God, I can't even tell you how much I'm not your little bunny."

Trent: Oh-kay. You'll call me.

Mikaela leaves Trent. Jane smirks.

Jane-"[Shouting] Hey, Trent! Nice doing business with you! Here's a little something for you!"

Jane gives Trent the finger and gets in the car. Then the radio of the yellow suddenly plays "Who's gonna drive you home?" by the Cars.

Radio-"_Who's gonna drive you home tonight?"_

Miles-"Hey, dude, what's wrong with you radio?"

Sam-"I'm gonna drive her home tonight."

Miles-"What? She's an evil jock concubine, man. Let her hitchhike."

Jane-"No way, Miles. We're not doing that. What's wrong with you?"

Sam-"She lives ten miles from here, okay? It's my only chance. You got to understand here, all right?"

Miles-"All right. We'll put her in the back. I'll be quiet."

Sam-"Did you say, "Put her in the back"?"

Miles-"I called shotgun."

Sam-"Miles, I'm not putting her in the back. You got to get out of my car."

Miles-"That's a party foul."

Sam-"What rules?"

Miles-"Our- bros before hos!"

Jane-"That rule sucks."

Sam-"Miles, I'm begging you to get out of my car. Okay?"

Miles-"You- you can't do this to me."

Sam-"You got to get out of my car right now."

Miles get out of the car and Sam drives off.

Jane-"You nervous, Sam?"

Sam-"Just a bit."

He sees Mikaela walking and slowly drives behind her.

Sam-"Mikaela! It's Sam. Witwicky? I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything. So, listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home. I mean- give you a ride home in my car, to your house."

He opens the passenger door and Mikaela climbs in closing the door. Sam drives off down the road.

Sam-"There you go. So..uh?"

Mikaela-"I can't that I'm here right now."

Jane-"You don't have to."

Mikaela turns and see Jane in the back seat.

Mikaela-"Hi, I'm Mikaela."

Jane-"I'm Jane. Sam's friend."

Mikaela-"I remember you. You the one who stood up to Sam when Trent tried to shove him in the locker."

Jane-"Hey somebody has got to stand up for him. I got payback when I sabotage his breaks on Trent's vehicle before. The cops had to use spike strips to pull him over."

Sam-"You can duck down if you want. I mean, it won't hurt my feelings."

Mikaela-"Oh, no, no, no. I didn't mean- I didn't mean here with you. I just meant here, like, in this situation."

Sam-"Oh."

Mikaela-"This same situation that I'm always in. 'Cause, I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys, for, for tight abs and really big arms."

Sam-"Big arms?"

Sam-"Well, uh, there's a couple new additions in the car. Like, I just put in that light there. And that disco ball. And so the light reflects off the disco ball."

Mikaela-"Oh."

Sam-"Yeah."

Mikaela-"Are you... are you new to school? This year? This your first year?"

Sam-"Oh, no. No. We've been in the same school since first grade."

Mikaela-"Really?"

Sam-"Yeah."

Mikaela-"No."

Sam-"Yeah, a long time."

Mikaela-"Well, do- do we have any classes together?"

Sam-"Oh. Yeah, yeah."

Mikaela-"Really? Which?"

Sam-" History. Language arts. Math. Science."

Mikaela-"Sam."

Sam-"Sam. Yeah."

Mikaela-"Sam Wilkicky."

Sam-"Wit-wicky."

Mikaela-"God, you know what? I'm so sorry. I just-"

Sam-"No, it's cool."

Mikaela-"I just didn't recognize you."

Sam-"Yeah, well, I mean, that's understandable."

Then the engine shut off by itself and Sam begins to freak out.

Sam-"Ah, no, no, no. No. Come on."

They were on a dirt road leading to a place where couples make-out . The sun was setting and it was beautiful for Jane. The radio then begins playing "_Sexual Healing_."

Sam-"Sorry, I'm just working out the kinks. You know, it's a new car."

Sam-"Oh. This radio is, like, you know- It's an old radio, too, so-"

Sa-" Look, this isn't something that I, you know- I can't get this radio to stop. Look, I wouldn't try this on you. You know. 'Cause this is like a romantic, romantic thing that I'm not trying to do."

Mikaela-"Uh-huh."

Sam-"Not that you're not worthy of trying something like this on."

Mikaela-"No, of course not."

The radio changes to a different song. It now plays_" I Feel Good_."

Sam-"I'm a friend of yours. I'm not a romantic friend. Romantic friends do this. I mean, I'm not that- that friend. I mean, we- I could be. If-"

Mikaela-"Just pop the hood."

Jane-"I'll help you."

Mikaela and Jane got out of the car.

Sam-"Stupid. Shut up, shut up, shut up."

He kicks the radio until it shuts off. He pops open the hood and Jane and Mikaela lift it up. They both gasp to see a new improve engine.

Jane-"Nice engine."

Mikaela-"Whoa, nice headers. You've got a high-rise double-pump carburetor. That's pretty impressive, Sam."

Sam-"Double-pump?"

Mikaela-"It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster."

Sam-"Oh. I like to go faster."

Mikaela-"And it looks like your, ah, your distributor cap's a little... loose."

Sam-"Yeah? How did you know that?"

Mikaela-"Uh, my dad. He was a real grease monkey. He taught me all about this. I could take it all apart, clean it, put it back together."

Sam-"That's weird. I just wouldn't peg you for mechanical. Oh my God."

Mikaela-"Well, you know, I don't really broadcast it. Guys don't like it when you know more about cars than they do. Especially not Trent."

Sam-"Unh."

Mikaela-"He hates it."

Sam-"Yeah, no, I'm cool with, uh, you know, females working on my engine. I prefer it, actually."

Mikaela: Okay. You want to fire it up for me?"

Sam-"Oh, yeah, yeah, no problem.

Mikaela-"Thanks."

Sam-"You know, I was thinking. You know, if Trent's such a jerk, why do you hang out with him?"

Mikaela-"You know what? I'm just, uh, I'm gonna walk. Ah... Good luck with your car."

Mikaela starts to leave. Jane walks to Sam and smacks him in the back of the head.

Sam-"Ouch! What the hell?"

Jane-"Nice once, dumbass."

Sam-"You're right. I should not say that."

As Mikaela walks off, Sam tries to start the engine.

Sam-"Oh, God, no no no no no no no no no no. Come on, please. Please, you gotta work for me now. Don't let her walk away. Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on. Please, please."

The engine finally starts and the radio plays "Baby Come Back" which surprised Sam.

Sam: Hey!

Radio_-"There was something- in everything about you... Baby come back! Yeeaah! You can blame it all on me!"_

Sam: Hey! Wait a second!

Sam quickly closes the hood and rush back inside.

Radio_: I was wrong, and I just can't live without you!_

With Jane in the backseat, Sam quickly drives to catch up with Mikaela.

Sam-"There it is."

Later that evening, Sam stops in front of Mikaela's place. The radio now plays Linkin Park-What I've Done.

Mikaela-"I had fun. Um. So, you know, thanks for listening."

Sam-"Oh, yeah, yeah."

Mikaela-"You- you think I'm shallow?"

Sam-"I think you're... No. No, no, no. I think there's a lot more than meets the eye with you."

Mikaela-"Okay."

Sam-"Yeah."

Mikaela-"All right, I'll see you at school."

Sam-"All right."

Mikaela then gets out of the car and walks to her house. Jane now moves to the front seat with a smile on her face.

Sam-"That's stupid... that was a stupid line. There's more than meets the eye with you. Stupid. Oh God. [chuckles] Oh my God. I love my car."

Jane-"At least Mikaela starts to like you just for now."

Sam-"Really?"

Jane-"Yeah. Let's go home."

**Sam and Jane soon head off home. Little do they know that their car is about to come to life and sends a message to the other Autobots who are taking refuge among the stars. Please review if you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Surprising Discovery

Chapter 3: A surprising discovery

It was around 12:25 and everyone is sleeping in the neighborhood. At the Witwicky residence, Sam is sleeping peacefully. Just then there was a noise. The engine from Sam's car is heard. Sam wakes up by the noise.

Sam-"Oh, God. No no no no no no no no no no!"

He looks outside and sees his car driving off. He quickly grabs his cells phone puts some clothing on and rushes to go after it.

Sam-"Hey, that's my car! Hoh- No! No no no no no no! Dad, call the cops!"

Sam rushes outside, grabs his bike and goes after his car. He dials Jane's number. In Jane's room, the female Green Lantern is sleeping when her Samsung Galaxy 2 phone rang. She groans and picks up the phone and looks at the caller I.D. It was Sam. She groans and answers it.

Jane-"Sam? What are you doing? It's past midnight and-"

Sam-"_Jane. You gotta help me. My car's been stolen."_

Jane burst from her bed and quickly puts on her clothes. She rushes outside. She sees the Camaro pass by and Sam chasing it.

Jane-"Son of a bitch."

Jane uses her power ring and quickly constructs a skateboard and follows Sam. He now calls the police.

Sam-"Where you going with my car, buddy? Where you going? Hello? 911 emergency! My car has been stolen! I'm in pursuit! Right? I need all units, the whole, the whole squadron. Bring everyone! No, don't ask me questions, all right? My father's the head of the neighborhood watch!"

Jane-"What happen?"

Sam-"I don't know. I was sleeping next thing my car has been stolen."

They follow the car towards the junkyard. A train was coming and the Camaro manage to slip by just in time. Sam gets off his bike and waits for the train to pass. Jane gets off her board and it vanishes. The train then vanishes. Sam and Jane rush to find the car. They found but they made a surprising discovery. The car has transformed into a robot. The robot looks up at the sky and sends a signal. Jane recognizes that signal from the steering wheel. The ring was correct. The robot is an Autobot. Sam and Jane duck so they can't be seen. He quickly takes out his phone.

Sam-"My name- is Sam Witwicky and this is my friend Jane Jordon. Whoever finds this, my car is alive, okay?"

Sam quickly shows the phone of the robot shining the light in the sky for a second and quickly ducks back down.

Sam-"You saw that? Since this is my last words on Earth, I just wanna say, Mom, Dad, I love you, and if you find Busty Beauties under my bed, it wasn't mine. I'm holding it for Miles. No, no, wait, that- Okay, that's not true. It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry. Mojo, I love you."

Jane raises an eyebrow in confusion. Why did Sam have adult magazines? Sam puts his phone away and walks back home with Jane. And all of sudden, a pair of American Pit bulls sees them and growls at them. Sam and Jane run off and the dogs chase after them. They were yank by their chains but they had enough strength to break the chains. Now the hounds are chasing their prey.

Sam-"Try slowing them down!"

Jane shoots a green beam from her ring and knocks down a pile of junk in front of the dogs. But the dogs quickly climb over the hill and continue their chase. Jane sees a dome up ahead.

Jane-"In there!"

They rush inside the dome, but they soon find that there is no other way out. Sam sees a pile of garbage and climbs up with Jane following. They reach the top and the dogs are barking at them. Jane readies her power rings points at them.

Jane-"Stay back. I got a ring and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Just then the yellow Camaro burst through scaring the dogs away. It then circles around Sam and Jane. Jane gets down and quickly constructs a USP handgun and points at the Camero and checks to see if the suspect is inside. She then does something that she will regret. She jumps through the passenger window while the vehicle moves. Sam was amazed about her performance.

Jane-"Give me the keys!"

Sam tosses the keys and Jane catches them. Then the car drives away with Jane inside.

Sam-"Jane!"

Jane-"Sam!"

Then the car disappears into the night. Just then a police cruiser arrives and the officer emerges from the vehicle and pulls out his pistol pointing it at Sam.

Sam-"Whoa whoa whoa. Listen, listen, listen. Good, you're here."

Police officer-"Let me see your hands!"

Sam-"No, no, no, no! It's not me!"

Police officer: Let me see your hands."

Sam raises his hands in the air.

Sam-"The guy's inside and my friend just jump in!"

Police officer-"Shut up! Walk towards the car. Put your head on the hood."

Sam obeys and places his hand and places his head on the hood of the cruiser. Jane watches as Sam gets handcuff and taken to jail. Jane should have just stay with Sam. She places her hands on her face.

Radio-"_Are you all right_?"

Jane looks up and sees who spoke to her.

Radio-"_(whistles) Down here, girl_."

Jane-"Are you talking to me?"

Radio-"_Yes. I was talking to you. Are you the one they call, Jane Jordon daughter of George Jordon?_"

Jane was shocked to know that the car knows her name.

Jane-"Yes. Do you have a name?"

Radio-"_Name's Bumblebee_."

Jane remembers the bee air freshener when she first saw the car yesterday.

Jane-"I like that name. So what was that from the junkyard?"

Bumblebee-"_It was a message that has been delivered. The others are arriving soon_."

Jane-"Who are the others?"

Bumblebee-"_That is a million dollar question ladies and gentlemen_?"

Jane-"Can you at least take me home?"

Bumblebee-"_You got it, girlfriend_."

Bumblebee speeds off to take Jane home. She then arrives and gets out of the car. She walks insides and heads right back to her room, lays on her bed and falls asleep. The next morning, Jane woken up and prepares to bail Sam out of jail. Her cell phone rings and she answers it.

Jane-"Hello?"

Ron-"_Jane, it's Ron .It's Sam. He got arrested."_

Jane was shocked to see that Sam was okay.

Jane-"I'll be right there. I'll follow you when you pass by my house."

Jane quickly grabs her helmet and rushes to her bike. She gets on, powers her vehicle, and waits for Ron. She then sees Ron pass by and follows him. They both made their way down to the police station. At the station Sam is being interrogated by a deputy.

Jane-"Sam."

Sam-"Jane. Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being. It just stood up."

Deputy-"It just stood up. Wow. It's really neat."

He gives Sam a cup.

Deputy-"Okay, chiefie. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy. What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?"

Sam-"No, I'm not on any drugs."

Then deputy pulls out Mojo's pain pills.

Deputy-"What's these? Found it in your pocket. [sniff] Mo-jo. Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mo-jo?"

Sam-"Those are my dog's pain pills."

Ron-"You know, a Chihuahua. A little..."

Deputy-"What was that?"

Sam-"Huh?"

Deputy-"You eyeballing my piece, Fifty Cent? You want to go? Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you. I will bust you up."

Jane-"Whoa! What's wrong with you? I think you're not good cop bad cop routine."

Sam-"Are you on drugs?"

After Sam was released, they were outside. He looks at Jane.

Jane-"That deputy is a jackass. I wish they could fire him."

Sam-"Me too. (to Ron) "Thanks for the bail."

Ron-"I know you had a rough night. So let's just forget all of that."

Sam got in Ron's car and Ron drives off with Jane following them.

**Jane Jordon had met and chat with Bumblebee for the first time. Now she will prepare for her first battle against a robot that will gather the clue to the location of the Allspark. Review...**


	4. Chapter 4: Barricade vs Bumblebee

At Jane's home, Jane was chattering with the Guardians.

Jane-"I saw the robot sending a signal last night. Do you know what it could mean?"

Guardians-"_Hmm. It could be that the scout has report that the AllSpark could be here."_

Jane-"What should I do?"

Guardians-"There is hope thought. Before you became a Green Lantern, you use to have a sister."

Jane covers her mouth in surprised. She never had a sister.

Jane-"Don't tell me she's dead too."

Guardians-"No. She escaped long before the war in Cybertron. She took refuge on Earth somewhere near your location. You must find her."

Jane-"Does uncle Jordon know?"

Guardians-"Yes."

Jane-"I should go now. Thanks for everything."

Jane disconnects the hologram of the Guardians. She heads off to Sam's place. She reaches to Sam's room and sees Sam shooting a basketball while watching TV.

Jane-"Hey, Sam."

Sam-"Hey, Jane."

Reporter_-"It was an awesome spectacle here an hour ago when over forty C-17 s lifted off of this very base. We're not told where they're going. The government has been very quiet about what's going on but in our vision-"_

Then Mojo starts barking outside.

Sam-"Mojo. Mojo."

Reporter-"_They were headed directly towards North Korea."_

Sam-"Stop with the barking, Mojo. It's too early. Please?"

Sam then sees his car back in the backyard. He quickly grabs his cellphone and calls Miles.

Sam-"Miles? Miles, listen to me. Listen. My car, it stole itself, okay?"

Sam heads outside.

Miles-"What are you talking about, man?"

Sam-"Satan's Camaro. In my yard. It's stalking me."

Since he left his bike at the junkyard last night, he grabs Judy's bike and peddle away from his car. Jane sighs and constructs a motorcycle similar to her vehicle at home and follows the car as it follows Sam. Sam peddles as fast as he can go. The car now drives on the sidewalk.

Sam-"Aah. Aah- Stop! No, no, no, no no no no no no no. "

Jane sees a crack in front of Sam.

Jane-"Sam, watch out!"

Sam did not see the crack and the front tire is caught. Sam is knocked off his bike with a flip and lands on his back. Jane winches. Mikaela and her friends saw him on the ground.

Mikaela's friend: Oh my God!"

Mikaela: Sam?"

Sam-"[grunting] Oh, hi."

Mikaela-"That was, uh, that was really... awesome."

Sam-"Uh, well, it felt awesome."

Mikaela-"Are you okay?"

Sam-"I'm not okay, all right? I'm losing my mind a little bit. I'm getting chased by my car right now. Got to go."

Sam quickly grabs his bike and heads off. Jane was confused about it. Mikaela sees Jane and waves.

Jane-"I gotta catch him before he gets hurt again."

Jane drives off. Just then a Mustang police cruiser pass her. Jane looks at the back of the car and it reads "To Punish and Enslaved." Jane was shocked to see it was looking for Sam. Jane follows the cruiser quietly. Mikaela decides to look for Sam.

Mikaela-"You know what? I'm gonna catch up with you guys later."

Sam peddles underneath a highway and loses the yellow car. He then sees the police cruiser.

Sam-"Oh, great. Cops. Officer! Listen!"

As Sam gets closer, the driver opens the door and it knocks Sam backwards and lands on the floor. He recovers.

Sam-"Listen to me! Thank God you're here! I've had the worst day ever! I've been, I've been followed here on my mother's bike! Right? And my car's right there and it's been following me here! So get out of the car!"

The officer however did not. He presses the gas and the vehicle moves forward. Sam quickly fell to the ground and crawls back away from the cruiser. The headlights then stretched out with spikes around it which is scaring Sam.

Sam-"What do you want from me?"

Then the police car then begins transforming into a robot. This one is not an Autobot. This one is a Decepticon name Barricade. His eyes were red and it growls at Sam.

Sam-"Oh, God, no! No!"

Sam begins running for his life and Barricade goes after him.

Sam-"Oh, shit! Oh, shit, shit, shit! Oh, God! Oh! Shit!"

Barricade then knocks Sam into a windshield of an old car. Jane manages to arrive from another place but she has not been spotted. She looks at Sam as he is being held by Barricade. She quickly forms a plan to save him.

Sam-"It's a bad dream."

Barricade closes in and slams the ground with his fist.

Barricade-"Are you username Ladies-Man217?

Sam-"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Barricade-"Are you username Ladies-Man217?!"

Sam-"Yeah."

Barricade-"Where is the eBay item 21153?"

Sam-"Huh-"

Barricade-"Where are the glasses?"

He slams into the ground again. Jane then arrives on top of the car armed with a XM25 grenade launcher. She shoots Barricade directly in the face and he fells to the ground.

Jane-"Come on!"

She grabs Sam's hand and they make a dash for it. Barricade gets up and sees them and goes after them. Mikaela was in the area on her scooter. Sam sees Mikaela and yells.

Sam-"Get back! Go!"

Mikaela hears him and turns towards him. Sam grabs Mikaela and knocks off her scooter and her helmet. She quickly recovers.

Mikaela-"What is your problem, Sam?"

Sam-"Okay, there's a monster right there! It just attacked me! Here he comes!"

Jane-"Get away from us!"

Jane shoots a beam at Barricade but he ducks. Then the yellow Camaro arrives and spins knocking Barriacde away. It stops in front of Sam, Mikaela, and Jane with door opened.

Mikaela-"Sam, what is that thing?"

Sam-"You have to get in the car. Get in."

Mikaela-"I don't want- I don't want to."

Sam-"Get in the car. Trust me. Trust me!"

Mikaela-"Sam."

Jane-"Mikaela, we got no other choice. Just trust Sam."

Sam-"Get in! Go, go, go, go, go."

They all got inside the vehicle. Sam and Mikaela in the front and Jane is in the back. The yellow car speed off. Barricade growls, transforms into his alt mode and goes after them. From a cloud of dust, the yellow Camaro is being chase by the mustang cruiser. Barricade closes in on them.

Sam-"Go, go, go, go!"

Mikaela-"Oh, God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"

Sam-"No, we're not. No, we're not gonna die."

Mikaela-"Oh, my God!"

Sam-"Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver!"

Jane-"I'll slow him down. You guys might wanna duck."

Sam and Mikaela duck down. Jane puts her head out the window. She constructs a UMP-45 submachine gun. She aims and shoots at Barricade. The bullets hit the hood and the grill of the police cruiser. He slows down a bit. The yellow car heads for the warehouse.

Sam-"Oh my God! No! We're gonna die! Oh my God!"

The yellow car smashes through the window. It then smashes through a wall of crates and boxes. It then begins spinning.

Mikaela-"Oh, oh my God!"

Soon Barricade spins and the Camaro speeds off leaving Barricade spinning wildly until he stops and continues the pursuit. The chase continues on into the night. The yellow Camaro hides from Barricade while the police cruiser searches from them. It back up into the wall and it locks the door.

Sam-"We're locked in."

He tries to start the car but it won't start.

Sam-"The car won't start. At least we ditched the monster, right?"

Barricade then circles around again. Jane knew that something is not right.

Sam-"Okay. Time to start."

The engine cranks until it ignites. Barricade hears the engines and goes in reverse. The yellow car then guns it. It passes Barricade. It spins, opens the door and throws, Sam, Jane and Mikaela out of the car. It then transforms into a robot name Bumblebee. Mikaela is surprised about Sam's car. It was for Barricade and the Decepticon transforms and tackles Bumblebee. Jane decides to join the fight. She raises her ring and begins transforming. Sam and Mikaela are shocked to see their friend transform. When the flash dies down, Jane is now a Green Lantern. She wears a green suit with black arms and legs and white gloves. A ninja mask covers her head. Only her eyes are shown. Barricade grabs Bumblebee and throws him at an chemical tank. He now turns his attention to the three teens. He sees Jane.

Barricade-"The Green Lantern!"

His chest opens and out comes a mini-Decepticon name Frenzy. It has blue eyes and it mutters in Cybertronian. It goes after Sam and Mikaela. Jane creates a Skysplitter sword and chases Frenzy. Barricade and Bumblebee fought between the tanks. Bumblebee grabs Barricade and slams him to an electrical substation. Sam and Mikaela are running from Frenzy. He lunges at Sam.

Sam-"He's got me. He's got me."

Jane swings her sword but Frenzy turns and kicks in the gut. She is thrown a few feet and land on the ground. He grabs his pants and Sam struggles until they come off. Mikaela rushes to a shed full of power tools. Jane recovers and goes after Frenzy. She jumps and slams her sword on him. It knocks him and Sam down a hill towards a chain link fence.

Sam-"No! Shoo! Gyaa! Get- off!"

He throws Frenzy to the ground and the mini Decepticon gets back on his feet. Jane rushes down and swings her sword again. Mikaela comes back with a power saw in her hand. Jane struggles while attacking Frenzy. She finally arrives and begins slicing Frenzy. Frenzy screams and he's being torn apart. His head was chopped off and it falls to the ground.

Sam-"Huh? Not so tough without a head, are you?"

Sam kicks the head like if it was a football and it flies away. Mikaela then sees the body of Frenzy.

Mikaela-"Oh my God. The body!"

Sam-"Oh shit!"

It charges at the teen. Jane prepares to strike until the chest explodes. The legs are still moving until they got blown up. They look to see who shot the body of Frenzy. From a roof of the shed, another Green Lantern with a Barret 50 Cal constructed. Like Jane she was in a Green Lantern suit but it is an battle armor. She wears a helmet with a visor covering her eyes. She sees the teens and comes down from the building. She walks to them wielding the sniper.

Green Lantern-"Glad that show him. Are you guys all right?"

Sam-"Yeah. Thanks. (turns to Jane) Jane is that you?"

Jane was exposed. Sam reconizes her hair and eyes.

Jane-"Yes, Sam. It is me."

She changes back to normal outfit. Then the other Green Lantern transforms to her normal outfit. Their eyes are wide open about the girl. She is around 20 years old. She has green eyes and has blue hime cute hair. She wears a black long sleeve shirt and jeans. She wears a wrist watch and wears Nikes. Jane recognizes the girl.

Jane-"Gabrielle?"

Gabriella-"Jane?"

Jane-"Oh my God. It is you!"

Jane and Gabrielle run to each other and hug tightly.

Gabrielle-"I miss you."

Jane-"(In tears) I miss you too."

Jane nearly forgets about Sam and Mikaela. She introduces to them.

Jane-"Sam, Mikaela, this is my big sister, Gabrielle. Gabrielle, these are my friends. Sam and Mikaela."

Gabrielle-"The pleasures all yours"

Sam-"You two are sisters?"

Jane-"Yes."

Mikaela-"That's so sweet."

They then here a noise. They move up the hill and saw Bumblebee with his arm cannon. He has beaten Barricade. It slowly walks towards the teens.

Mikaela-"What is it?"

Sam-"It's a robot. But like a, like a different, you know, like a super-advanced... robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, yeah, it's definitely Japanese."

Gabrielle-"How it can be Japanese? Neither China or the U.S have that kind of technology."

Sam and Jane slowly walk towards Bumblebee.

Mikaela-"What are you doing?"

Sam-"I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would have done that already."

Mikaela-"Really? Well, do you two speak robot? Because they just had like a giant droid death match."

Sam-"I think it wants something from me."

Mikaela-"What?"

Sam-"Well, 'cause the other one was talking about my eBay page."

Jane-"And one knew about me and my sister."

Mikaela-"You guys are the strangest people I have ever met."

Sam-"Can you talk?"

Bumblebee-"**XM Satellite Radio- digital cable brings you- Columbia Broadcasting System**"

Sam-"So you... you talk through the radio?"

Bumblebee-"Thank you, you're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful."

Sam:-"So, what was that last night? What was that?"

Bumblebee-"**Message from Starfleet, Captain- Throughout the inanimate vastness of space- Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven- hallelujah!"**

Mikaela: Visitors from heaven? What, what are you, like, an alien or something?"

Bumblebee response by transforming back into his Alt mode.

Bumblebee- "_Any more questions you want to ask?"_

Sam-"He wants us to get in the car."

Mikaela-"And go where?"

Sam-"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?"

Sam, Jane, Mikaela, and Gabrielle all got in Bumblebee and they drove off. After picking up their belongings, they head out. Sam is in the passenger seat while the girls are in the back seat.

Mikaela-"This car's a pretty good driver."

Sam-"I know. Why don't you go sit in that seat, there?"

Mikaela-"I'm not going to sit in that seat. He's driving."

Sam-"Yeah. You're right. Well, maybe you should sit in my lap."

Mikaela-"Why?"

Sam-"Well, I have the only seat belt here. You know, safety first."

Mikaela-"Yeah, all right."

Jane and Gabrielle stare at them as Mikaela moves to sit on Sam's laps. They snicker quietly. Mikaela sits on Sam and he places the seatbelt around Mikaela and places it in the clip.

Sam-"You all right?"

Mikaela-"Yeah."

Sam-"Okay, there you go. There, see? That's better."

Mikaela-" Oh."

Mikaela-"You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move."

Sam-"Thank you."

Mikaela-"You know what I don't understand?"

Sam-"Hmm?"

Mikaela-"Why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super-advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece of crap Camaro?"

Gabrielle-"Mikaela!"

Bumblebee turns and stops in the middle of a tunnel. They all got out of Bumblebee.

Sam-"Whoah! Whoa! Oh, see? No. Get- no, that doesn't work. See?"

Driver-"Move it, you moron!"

Jane-"Up yours, asshole!"

She flips off the driver and he drove off. Bumblebee droves away.

Sam-"Great, now... See? Fantastic. Now you pissed him off. That car is sensitive. I mean, four thousand dollars just drove off."

Bumblebee then goes on two wheels to search for a new upgrade. A 2007 Camaro appears and Bumblebee scans it. It then arrives in front of the teens.

Sam-"What?"

Jane-"Wow!"

Inside the new version, everything was brand new. They all got in and they drove off to an unknown location.

**Jane introduces Sam and Mikaela to her sister Gabrielle. The next chapter is the when they meet the Autobots. One of my favorite scenes from the Transformers movie. Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Autobots

In the orbit of Earth, 4 meteors have entered the atmosphere. Bumblebee had driven into area near the Griffith Observatory. Sam, Mikaela, Jane, and Gabrielle all got out at look out for anything in the sky. Jane sees Mikaela's hand moving close to Sam's. Then two powerful flashes surprise all of them. They then see the meteors flew over them. One of them crashes into a field near them. Sam, Jane, and Mikaela went to see the crater of the burning object. The second one smashes through a light of a baseball stadium and plows into the field. In a diner, a group of teenagers are talking. A fat guy with a camera is arguing.

Fat diner-"This is you, this is-"

The third meteorite crash near a building next to the diner. The blast burst the windows and sends people to the ground. They got out checking out the explosion. Meanwhile, the big meteor begins shifting. It forms into a robot and runs off.

Sam-"Let's go."

Back at the diner, the fat guy runs with the camera. The police and firefighters arrived at the scene.

Fat diner-"This is the coolest thing I've ever seen! Whoa, ah! Explosions everywhere! This is easily a hundred times cooler than Armageddon. I swear to God!"

The third meteor secretly scans a Search and Rescue H2-Hummer and droves off. The second robot that emerges from the meteor. He investigated a nearby car dealership and chose a Pontiac Solstice hardtop as his vehicle mode. From a house just outside of town, a small girl was sleeping when she heard the fourth meteor impact. She wakes up and grabs her baby teeth and her stuff pony and walks outside to the pool in backyard. The pool was destroyed. The fourth robot emerges from the pool destroying the rail with his hand. He looks at the child and he pulls himself up and out of the pool and heads off to hide.

Little Girl-"Excuse me. Are you the tooth fairy?"

Just then her parents arrived.

Daddy-"Hey, sweetheart, what are you doing out here by yourself? Holy God! What happened to the pool?"

The robot was hiding behind the trees. He then sees the family's vehicle. A black 2007 GMC Topkick 4x4 truck. He scans it and transforms into the vehicle and drives off to meet the others. The last robot was near the highway when he spots a Peterbilt 379 semi-truck with red flames and transforms into that. Bumblebee droves into a huge alley and stops. Sam, Jane, Mikaela, and Gabrielle emerge from the vehicle slowly. From the mist in front of them a pair of flashlights shines through. Jane then hears noise from behind. They turn to see three vehicles. A GMC Topkick, A Search & Rescue H2 Hummer, and a Pontiac Solstice sports car are approaching. The Peterbilt slows down and stops just a few feet in front of them. It then begins transforming. It begins forming into the giant robot slowly. It's helmet is blue with horns. The wheels on the legs are spinning until they stop. Just as the Peterbuilt robot is done, the other robots begun their transformation. The Pontiac Solstice made a cool introduction by performing a dance move when changing. The H2 Robot transforms and triggers his light and shuts them off. As soons as the robots have done their job the Peterbilt robot kneels down to get closer to the teens. He begins speaking to them.

Peterbilt-"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky? And are you Jane and Gabrielle Jordon, the daughters of the Green Lantern?"

Jane (Thinking)-"_Wow. I think I'm in love. What a nice voice he has._"

Mikaela-"They know your names."

Sam-"Yeah?"

Jane-"We are them."

Peterbilt-"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

H2 Hummer-"But you can call us Autobots for short."

Sam-"Autobots."

Pontiac Solstice-"What's crackin', little bitches?"

They turn to the small silver Autobot.

Optimus Prime-"My first lieutenant."

Jazz performs a backflip and lands on thinking pose.

Optimus Prime-"Designation: Jazz."

Jazz-"This looks like a cool place to kick it."

He spins a kick and leaps on the roof of a rusty car and crosses his arms.

Gabrielle-"Wow. He's sounds like a gangster."

Sam-"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?"

Optimus Prime-"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web."

Then there were some noises from the black Topkick.

Optimus-"My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

Ironhide draws his cannons and aims at them. On one side it shoots orange and the other shoots blue.

Ironhide-"You feeling lucky, punk?"

Optimus Prime-"Easy, Ironhide."

Ironhide-"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons."

Gabrielle-"If you got weapons, Ironhide, then so do me and my sister."

She floats towards Ironhide's level and constructs four heavy weapons; two Miniguns are attached to her arms and two missile launchers on her shoulders.

Gabrielle-"Looks like we have something in common."

Ironhide-"I like this kid. She is like me but deadly."

Sam-"Heh."

Jane looks and sees the hummer robot sniffing with his nose.

Optimus Prime-"Our medical officer, Ratchet."

Ratchet-"Mmm. The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female."

Sam and Mikaela just blushed. She scratches her head while Sam whistles. Ratchet looks at Jane.

Ratchet-"This one has an injured to her left arm."

Jane feels her left arm and it covered in blood. She gasp in horror.

Jane-"I forgot. That mini-decepticon kicked me and slices my arm."

Ratchet offer a hand and Jane climbs up.

Jane-"Do your job, Ratchet. I'm not afraid."

Ratchet shoots a red laser at Jane's injured arm. Jane did not reacted on impact. Then then injured arm is healed. Jane slowly floats back down.

Ratchet-"You should be careful on the battlefield. You won't know what will hit you."

Jane-"I will."

Optimus Prime-"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee dances and does some punches like a boxer.

Sam-"Bumblebee, right?"

Bumblebee-"**Check out the rep, yep, second to none**-"

Sam-"So you're my guardian, huh?"

Bumblebee nods and makes a squeal noise

Ratchet-"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them."

He shoots the laser at Bumblebee's neck making him cough.

Mikaela-"Why are you here?"

Optimus Prime-"We are here looking for the AllSpark. And we must find it before Megatron."

Sam-"Megawhat?"

Jane-"You mean Megatron. Who is he?"

Optimus-"I'll show you."

Optimus press a device and his eye fire a projectile. It almost like you are in a set of a movie. The floor around them cracks showing them Cybertron. Giant columns of steel rise from the surface. On the floors of the columns were dead Autobots and Decepticons.

Optimus-" _Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet and the Allspark was lost to the stars."_

Jane sees blue explosions and an Autobot escaping. She then witness Megatron killing the Autobot with a spear. He was a cold blooded killing machine.

Optimus_-"Megatron follow it to Earth. Where Captain Witwicky found him."_

Sam-"My grandfather."

[Flashback- Arctic Circle 1841]

Opimus-"_It was an accident that intertwined our fates._

The dogs sense something and bark. They rushed towards it. A sailor sees them and shouts.

Sailor: Come back!"

The crew reaches for the dogs.

Sailo-"I think the dogs have found something."

The begin digging the floor until the ice begins to crack.

Archibald-"The ice is cracking!"

They all struggle and the floor collapse. Captain Witwicky fell through the hole along with the dogs. The crew uses ice picks and hooks to save themselves. Witwicky slides down until he reaches the bottom. The distance between Witwicky and the surface was 35 feet deep. The crew are desperate to save the heroic captain.

Sailor-"Captain!"

Sailor-"_Captain! Grab my rope, Captain!"_

Sailor-"_Captain_!"

Archibald: I'm all right, lads!

Sailor: _Can we throw you a rope, captain?_

Captain Witwicky searches around with a lantern. Until spots Megatron all frozen solid. For the first time in history, Earth was visited by an alien robot.

Optimus Prime-"_Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube_.

Archibald-"Men! We've made a discovery!"

Optimus-"_He accidently activated his navigation system_."

Archibald touches the finger of the robot until it trigger its eyes flashes him and knocks him unconscious. The glasses were a bit cracked but inside the lends were Cybertronic words.

Optimus Prime-"_The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."_

[Present Day]

Sam-"How'd you know about his glasses?"

Optimus Prime-"eBay."

Sam-"eBay."

Jane-"Sam, before I met you. Me and my sister were daughter of our father, George Jordon."

Sam-"What happened?"

Gabrielle-"While Cybertron was at war, the Guardians of receive a messege from the Primes. They desperately ask for assistance."

Jane-"Dad and uncle Hal along with a few Green Lantern respond to the message. For almost months they help the Autobots turn the tides of the war. But it was not enough. Despite the aid, the war was lost."

Optimus-"You father sacrifice his life to save me and my comrade while we escape Cyberton. He was wearing two power rings instead of one."

Jane-"And that's how me and Gabrielle became the Green Lanterns."

Sam-"I'm sorry about your loss."

Mikaela-"Your dad would have been proud."

Ratchet-"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army."

Optimus Prime-"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

Mikaela-"Please tell you have still have those glasses."

Sam-"I have them. They're at the house. We gotta go now."

Optimus-"Need a life, Jane?"

Jane-"Sure."

Gabrielle-"I'm riding with you, Rambo."

Ironhide-"Well then get it, poozer."

Gabrielle-"Just like Kilowog."

They all transform into their vehicle modes and they drove off.

**The next chapter is my second best one is when the Autobots arrive and cause destruction in the backyard. Jane is starting to have a relationship with Optimus while Gabrielle and Ironhide fall for each other. Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Hiding in the backyard

While driving back to Sam's place, Jane was riding in Optimus while Gabrielle rides with Ironhide. It was quiet inside the cabin. She sighs while looking up in the sky.

Optimus-"_Are you alright, Jane? You seemed quiet back there."_

Jane-"Yeah. I'm okay. Is just that when I told you about my father, I-I-"

She sheds some tears and covers her face with her hands.

Optimus-"It's all right, Jane. I know how much you love your father. I was with him at that time."

Jane-"You were?"

Optimus-"Before you were chosen by the ring, you father took part during the battle of Iacon."

[Flashback 12 years ago Cybertron]

Optimus-"_We're outnumbered and outgunned. Most of Cybertron has fallen. But we are determined to hold off the capital."_

The Decepticons are closing in on the Capital. The Autobots are holding the city to the bitter end. Hal. George, Kilowog, and few other Green Lanterns are ready to fight the invading Decepticons. Optimus along with his comrades and a few hundred Autobots set up defenses.

Hal-"Optimus, the Decepticons are closing in. We don't know if we're willing to hold them off."

Optimus-"Hal, this will be our tough battle. We must not let the Decepticons control the capital."

Kilowog-"If those metal heads want this city. They have to go through me."

Ironhide-"And me as well. Those Decepticon punks will die in the street below."

George flies up to Hal. He wears two power rings instead of one.

Hal-"George. You ready for this?"

George-"Brother, if we're going down, we're taking those bastards with us."

Ring-"**Alert. Decepticon fighters have been detected on the area.**"

Hal-"Get ready."

The Green Lanterns construct air defense weapons. Hal is on a 40mm gun turret with deflectors. Kilowog arms himself with 4 mini-guns and a missile launch pad on top. George constructs a ZPU anti-aircraft gun. The others Lanterns took up positions and ready their rings. The enemy fighters begin their attack.

Hal-"Let them have it!"

They all begin shooting the ships. Hal aims at a Decepticon ship and fires at it. The bullets hit the engine and ship goes down in flames. Kilowog yells while he shoots down many enemy ships. George sees a fighter and aims his ZPU at and pulls the trigger. The bullets hit the cocking killing a Decepticon inside. The ship explodes and George smirks. Then there was silence for a while.

Ironhide-"That's it?"

Optimus-"No. It's just begun."

Then an explosion occurs near an area. Optimus sees hundreds of Decepticons.

Opimus-"There they are!"

They all open fire on the enemy. Hal aims and shoots. George then deconstructs the turret and changes himself to an AMP suit armed with a cannon. He jumps down and shoots.

Kilowog-"That poozer is going to get himself killed. You better do something, Jordon. "

Hal-"Right."

Hal constructs himself an amp suit and goes after George.

Optimus [narrating]-"_Your father is a courageous human who is willing to sacrifice everything he has._ _Even if he has to give up his life. But that all changed. For hours we fought until we're beginning to push back."_

George-"Hal, we got them on the run!"

Autobot-"Move up!"

Unknown to that from the shadows on a ridge above, a mysterious figure has a javelin in his hand. He aims for Hal Jordon. George looks around until he spots the red eyes of the figure. The figure throws the javelin and flies towards Hal.

George-"Hal!"

Hal sees the weapon but George jumps in front of him and the spear pierce him in the lower chest.

Hal-"George!"

George falls to the ground with the javelin pierced. Hal pulls the weapon out of George and throws it away. Optimus sees the assassin and shoots him. The other Autobots open fire until the assassin flees the area. Hal holds George while he is slowly dying from the wounds.

George-"Hal. The rings."

Hal takes the rings from him and keeps them safe.

George-"Take them to Earth and find my daughters. Tell them that I love them very much."

Hal-"No. I can save you."

George-"I can't go any further. You will always by my brother."

George breathes his last breath. George Jordon, Green Lantern of Sector 2814 is dead. Hal sheds tears. The Green Lanterns surround them. Together they construct a coffin with George inside. Hal along with Optimus watch as they take the casket back to Oa. Hal looks at the rings in his hands and clench his fist.

[Present day]

Jane looks at the ring on her finger. She knew that after her father died, she join the Lantern Corps.

Optimus-"_After his death, Hal took the rings to Earth where he gave them to you and your sister when you were 5." _

Jane-"Wow. For twelve years, Gabrielle and I grew up in Oa until we came back. I promise my dad that I will keep peace and honor."

Optimus-"I'm willing to aid you."

As they drove, at Sam's place, Ron and Judy are watching the news about what is happening right now.

Male reporter-"Whatever fell out of the sky ended up right behind- [indistinct chattering]"

Judy-"What did he say?"

Ron-"Huh? What?"

Judy-"Did he hear it, too?"

Ron-"Yeah, Jack heard it, too. Huh. Yeah."

Judy-"What does he think it is?"

Ron-"He thinks it's a military experiment."

Judy-"Pfft. What a knucklehead."

Ron-"Yeah, well, I think it's a plane."

Optimus leads the Autobots into the neighborhood.

Female reporter-"Still no official word as to what happened. You can see the fire- [continues to talk in the background]

Judy-"Call Sam."

Ron-"Yeah. Why?"

Judy-"He should be home in fifteen minutes."

Ron-"Well, I'll call him in fifteen minutes. No, I've-"

Judy-"If you wait fifteen minutes, he'll be late and you'll have to ground him."

Ron-"Well, I can't ground him if he's not late, can I?"

Bumblebee pulls into the driveway with Optimus behind them. From inside Mojo woke up by the sound the engines. Sam and Mikaela got of their car. Jane and Gabrielle reach to them after they got out of Optimus and Ironhide.

Sam-"I need you to stay here, all right? You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them."

Jane-"What about me and Gabrielle?"

Sam-"Stay with them until the coast is clear."

Jane-"Gotcha."

Mikaela-"Okay, okay."

Sam-"All of them. Do you hear what I'm saying?"

Mikaela-"Yeah, okay, okay."

Sam-"Five minutes, all right?"

Sam rushes through the backyard walking on the path. Ron arrives at the back door.

Ron-"Thanks for staying on my path."

Sam-"Oh, yeah. No, no, Dad. Hey! The, oh, the path. I'm sorry. I forgot about the path. I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?"

Ron-"You know, I buy half your car-"

Sam-"Yeah."

Ron-"Then I bail you out of jail and then I just decided to do all your chores."

Sam-"The chores. Oh."

Ron-"Yeah. Life is great, huh?"

Sam: Life, well, life is fantastic, is how good it is. It's so-"

He turns to see Optimus and the others in their bipedal form.

oh, the trash cans. Sorry, Dad. I'm gonna do the trash cans now.

Ron: No, no, I don't want you to strain yourself.

Sam: No, don't, I won't strain myself, Dad.

Ron: I'll do it. Come-

Sam: It would hurt my feelings if you do it.

Ron-"You sure? I don't mind, I don't mind, I promise..."

Bumblebee approaches.

Sam-"No, no, no, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do the trash cans and I'm gonna scrape the grill and I'm gonna, I'm gonna sweep up the whole, uh, house. Right now."

Ron-"Tonight, right now?"

Sam-"Right now."

Bumblebee-""Shh, shh shh."

Sam-"The- uh- I love you. God, I love you just so much right now."

Ron: You know, Mom wanted me to ground you. You're three minutes late."

Sam-"Right? Oh, well, just another thing you did for me, Dad, because you're such a swell guy."

Ron-"One more thing, huh?"

Sam-"All right, I love you! Sleep good, handsome man!"

With that Ron leaves back to the living room. Jane sees Sam until he gives the okay signal.

Jane-"All clear now."

Jane, Gabrielle, Optimus, Bumblebee, Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet emerged from their hiding places and walk towards the backyard.

Sam-"What are you doing? What are you doing? No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the- please, please, please. No, no, wait."

Optimus walks carefully around the path but he did not see fountain.

Sam-"No, no, no! [Optimus crushes the fountain with his foot.] Oh no!"

Optimus-"Whoops. Sorry, my bad."

Sam-"Oh, I- you couldn't- You couldn't wait for five- you couldn't wait for five minutes? I told you to stay! Just stay! God!"

Jane looks at the ruins of the fountain.

Jane-"Oh man. Ron's gonna be pissed about this."

Mojo then arrives in the backyard. Mikaela arrives as well.

Sam-"I told you to watch them. I told you."

Mikaela-"Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush."

Sam-"Oh, this is bad."

Mojo barks at Ironhide and then moves to his foot and pees on his foot.

Jane-"Mojo, get away from there. That's not a place to pee."

Sam-"Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot!"

Ironhide sees the dog and flips him with his toe and prepares to crush him.

Ironhide-"Nnh, wet."

Sam-"No no no no no no! Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine. He's a pet. Okay? That's all."

Ironhide draws his cannon at Sam and Mojo. Jane constructs a minigun and aims it at Ironhide. Gabrielle stands next to Sam.

Sam-"If you could just put the guns away... Put the- put them away. Please."

Ironhide-"You have a rodent infestation"

Sam-"A what?"

Ironhide-"Shall I terminate?"

Sam-"No no no no. He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua. This is my- this is my Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas! Don't we?"

Ironhide-"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot. Hnnh."

Sam-"He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!"

Ironhide-"Bad Mojo."

Sam-"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is."

Ironhide: Hhh. My foot's gonna rust."

Gabrielle-"I'll take care of it."

Gabrielle constructs a tissue and wipes the stain from Ironhide's foot.

Sam makes his way to the house.

Sam-"All right. Whoa- ah. Okay, okay. Shut up and go hide!"

Optimus Prime-"Just hurry."

Gabrielle-"What are you doing now?"

Optimus-"Autobots, recon."

Gabrielle-"Just stay quiet."

Bumblebee carefully looks through the window. Ron and Judy were having a conversation about Sam while having whine.

Ron-"I hope he's okay. He's in the kitchen. Got some ice on his nose. I, uh, I had to slap him around a little bit."

Judy-"You did not. You didn't even ground him."

Ron:-"Almost, almost."

In Sam's room, Sam searches everywhere for the glasses.

Sam-"Where is it?"

He then sees Mikaela being lifted by Optimus.

Optimus-"Time is short."

Sam helps Mikaela inside.

Mikaela-"They really want those glasses."

Optimus-"Please hurry."

Sam tosses magazines around and stops.

Sam-"Okay. Yeah, no, no. It's definitely gone."

Mikaela-"What do you mean?"

Sam-"My glasses were in the bag. They were in the backpack and now the backpack isn't here."

Mikaela-"Well, they're gonna be pissed. So- so what do you gonna do?"

Sam: So what I think you should do is you should- you should check this whole- this whole section here.

Mikaela-"Yeah, all right."

Sam-"Just give it a clean sweep, and I'll get- I'll get the corner here."

Mikaela searches until she finds a steel box.

Sam-"Yeah, no, no, no. Not there. That's my- that's my private- sorry. That's nothing."

He takes the box away from Mikaela and hides it under his bed.

Mikaela-"You just- you just told me to look..."

Sam-"I know, but I didn't mean to look inside of my treasure chest."

Mikaela: You should be way more specific so I don't get in trouble in your room. I'm already stressed out enough.

Sam hears noise from the backyard.

Sam-"Okay. What now? No. No. No. No no no."

Sam looks outside and sees the Autobots in their alt modes. Jane and Gabrielle stood in between.

Jane-"Did you find them?"

Sam-"No. What is this?"

Gabrielle-"This is hiding, right?"

Sam-"This isn't hiding. This isn't hiding. This is my backyard, not a truck stop. Oh God. Oh!"

In the living room, Judy watches the news while Ron walks back and forth.

Witness-"Okay, I saw it. The UFO landed right here and now it's gone. My moped's under there, man! Who's gonna pay for that?"

Mikaela sees Optimus back in his robotic form.

Mikaela: Sam? Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam! He's back here."

Sam-"I can't deal with this. I can't- what?"

He rushes to the window and sees that Optimus has destroyed Judy's flowers

Sam-"Oh, no, no, no. This is my mother's flower..."

Optimus Prime-"Oops!"

Sam-"Okay, listen. You got to listen to me. If my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a temper, okay?"

Optimus Prime-"We must have the glasses."

Sam-"I know you need the glasses. I've been looking everywhere. They're not here. They're definitely not here."

OPtimus pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Optimus Prime-"Nnh. Keep searching."

Sam-"I need you to be quiet for five minutes. Ten minutes. Okay? Please, I'm begging you. You got to- you're making a racket. I can't concentrate. You want me to look and I'm hearing..."

Optimus Prime-"Calm down, calm down."

Sam-"You got to do something here. You got to do something here."

Optimus Prime: Autobots, fall back.

Sam-"Thank you. Please, for five minutes. Good? Good? Okay.

The Autobots started to move away from the house.

Jazz-"Move!"

Ironhide pushes Ratchet.

Ratchet: Get away!"

Optimus Prime-"What's the matter with you? Can't you be quiet? He wants us to be quiet."

Ratchet walks until he runs into the electrical wires. He spins and triggers his lights and sirens. He tumbles towards the neighbor's yard. He falls to the ground crushing the green house. The impact shakes the entire house. Ron reacts quickly, and runs for cover with his wine. Judy just sit there in confusion.

Ron: Earthquake! Move, move, move, move, move! Earthquake! Judy! Judy, get under the table! Move it! Duck and cover right now!"

Judy-"How did you get over there so fast?"

Jane rushes to Ratchet.

Jane-"Ratchet, are you okay? Say something!"

Ratchet-"Wow! That was tingly! Ooh! You got to try that!

Ironhide-"Yeah. That looks fun."

The power box on the telephone explodes and it causes a black out for the entire neighborhood. Judy and Ron use their flashlights to find Sam.

Ron: Sam?"

Judy-"Sammy?"

Ron-"What the hell is that?"

Judy-"I don't know."

Ron-"Sam?"

Judy-"That's weird. Sam!"

Jane hears them and alerts Optimus.

Jane-"Uh-oh. Optimus, they're coming. Do something."

Optimus Prime-"Ratchet, point the light. Come on, hurry."

Gabrielle-"No, no, no, no. Turn it off."

Jane jumps from Optimus into Sam's room.

Jane-(To Mikaela) Hide."

Mikaela nods and ducks down.

Sam-"Listen, we got a major issue in here. What's with the light? You gotta stop the light. What's going on? Turn it off. You gotta tell him to shut it off. Shut it off."

Ron and Judy reach Sam's room. Ron tries to open it but it was locked.

Ron-"Sam, are you in there? How come the door's locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!

Judy-"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door!"

Ron-"One more chance. Five..."

Judy-"Oh, dear."

Ron readies his bat.

Ron-"Four. It's coming off the hinges, pal."

Judy-"He's counting! Sam, just open the door.

Ron-"Three."

Judy-"Oh, my."

Ron-"Two."

Judy-"He's counting."

Ron-"Stand back."

Finally Sam opens the door.

Sam: What's up? What's with the bat?

Ron-"Who were you talking to?"

Sam-"I'm talking to you."

Judy-"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?"

Sam: I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager."

Judy-"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were-"

Ron-"Yeah, it doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?"

Sam-"No, what light? What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light!"

Ron and Judy walk into Sam's room.

Ron-"The light!"

Jane-"Hold on a minute."

Sam: You got two lights in your hand! That's what it is.

Ron-"There was light under the door."

Sam-"You guys can just storm into my room like cops. You have to knock. Communicate."

Ron: We did- We knocked for five minutes."

Sam-"I'm a teenager."

Judy-"We knocked!"

Sam-"You didn't knock. You were screaming at me, okay?"

Judy-"No."

Sam: This is repression, what you're doing here. You're ruining my youth, okay?"

Judy-"Oh, for Pete's sakes! You are so defensive! Were you... masturbating?"

Jane covers her ears when she heard that word.

Ron-"Judy."

Jane-"That's rude."

Sam-"Was I mastur- No, Mom!"

Ron-"Zip it, okay?"

Judy-"It's okay."

Sam-"No, I don't masturbate!"

Ron-"That's not something for you to bring up. That's a father-and-son thing, okay?"

Judy-"I mean-

Sam-"Father-son thing."

Judy-"You don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable. You can call it... Sam's happy time or-"

Sam & Jane-"Happy time?"

Judy-"My special alone time..."

Ron-"Stop."

Sam-"Mom. You-"

Ron-"Judy, stop."

Judy-"With myself."

Sam-"Mom, you can't come in and-"

Jane-"I think you had too much wine, Judy."

Judy: I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night. You're right, Jane. I've had a little bit to drink.

Sam-"No, no, Dad.

Ron-"Yeah, well, we saw a light."

Optimus Prime-"Oh, parents."

Optimus and Ratchet move to hide again from Ron who is in the bathroom.

Ron-"I don't know where it was, but we saw it."

Optimus sees him.

Optimus Prime-"Whoa!"

He vanishes and the house shakes again. Sam and Jane hold on to each other.

Ron-"Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!"

He hides in the bath tub until the shaking stop.

Judy-"Okay!"

Ron-"Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh, I hate these."

Optimus Prime-"Quick, hide!"

Ron:-"Got to ride it out. Ride it out!"

Judy-"Hey, the lights are back on.

Jazz-"Hide? What? Where? Oh

Judy-"Come on, get out of that tub."

Ron-"Can't you take safety seriously?"

Jazz-"What about- oh, kay. Oh, no. Where?!"

Judy: Good Lord, this floor is filthy, Sam."

Ron-"Oh. Oh, no! Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed. Sheesh! Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place! Aw, man. Yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone. It's a wash. The whole yard."

Judy-"You're kidding."

Ironhide-[Drawing his cannons] "The parents are very irritating."

Ratchet:[Calming Ironhide]" Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Ironhide: Can I take them out?

Optimus Prime-"Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans. What is with you?"

Ironhide-"Well, I'm just saying, we could. It's an option."

Gabrielle-"You should save your rage when the Decepticons are coming."

Ironhide-"You're right, Gabrielle."

Judy: We heard you talking to somebody, Sam. We wanna know who.

Sam-"Mom, I- I told y-"

Mikaela then emerges from her hiding place.

Mikaela-"Hi. I'm Mikaela. I'm a- I'm a friend of Sam's."

Judy-"Gosh, you're gorgeous. Isn't that the prettiest girl?"

Ron-"Oh. Son- Wow."

Sam-"She can hear you talking, Mom."

Mikaela-"Thank you."

Judy-"Oh, my goodness. I'm sorry you had to hear our little family discussion about this-"

Ron-"Sorry that we're bugging you."

Sam-"Backpack- do you have my backpack, ma?"

Ron-"Come on, hon. Let's go."

Judy-"Oh, it's in the kitchen."

They all head to the kitchen. Jane quickly rushes to the window. Outside, Gabrielle's rings alerts her.

Ring-"Alert. 3 Sector 7 vehicles have been detected in the area."

Gabrielle-"We should go."

Jane sees Gabrielle with the Autobots.

Jane-"I was thinking the same thing. Optimus, get my sister out of here."

Optimus-"Affirmative. Autobots, retreat."

Ironhide-"Consider it, done."

**Jane tells Optimus that Sector 7 has arrived. Who are they and why are they here? Find out on Chapter 7.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sector Seven

Sam, Mikaela, and Jane made their way to the kitchen. He finds the backpack and loos through it. He founds the glasses.

Sam-"Oh, yes. Okay. Okay. Yeah."

Mikaela-"Your mom's so nice."

Sam-"I want you to distract my parents while I slip out and get these glasses to them, okay?"

Jane-"Uh. We got a problem?"

Sam-"What is it?"

Then there was a knock on the door. Ron goes to the door and opens. A group of people in suits are at the front door. The man in charge of the group is Walter Simmons.

Jane-"That."

Simmons-"Ronald Wickety?"

Ron-"It's Witwicky. Who are you?"

Simmons-"We're the government. Sector Seven."

Ron-"Never heard of it."

Simmons-"Never will. Your son's the great-grandson of Captain Archibald Wickity, is he not?"

Ron-"It's Witwicky."

Simmons-"May I enter the premises, sir?"

Simmons, his partner, Theodor Joseph Wells, and

Judy-"Ron, there's guys all over the front yard."

Ron-"What the heck is going on here?"

Simmons-"Your son filed a stolen car report last night. We think it's involved in a national security matter."

Ron-"National security?"

Judy-"They're ripping up my rose bushes!"

Simmons-"That's right. National security."

Judy-"My God, Ron, they're everywhere! There's guys in suits all around the house! Look at this!"

Ron-"Could you stay off the grass?"

Simmons-"Get me a sample and some isotope readings."

Judy sees the agents pulling her bushes from the ground. She grabs Ron's bat.

Judy-"They're pulling bushes out of the ground! Good Lord! They've got to get their hands off my bush!"

Simmons-"Drop the bat, ma'am."

Ron-"Hey, hey, hey, that's my-"

Simmons-"I'm carrying a loaded weapon."

Judy-"But you'd better get those guys out of my garden or I am gonna beat the crap out of them!"

Jane quietly snickers.

Simmons-"Are you experiencing any flu-like symptoms? Aching joints? Fever?"

Jud-"No!"

Sam, Mikaela, and Jane appear behind Ron and Judy.

Sam-"What is this?"

Simmons-"How you doing, son? Is your name Sam?"

Sam-"Yeah."

Simmons-"Well, I need you to come with us."

Judy-"What?"

Ron-"Whoa, way out of line."

Simmons-"Sir, I am asking politely. Back off."

Ron-"You're not taking my son."

Simmons-"Really? You gonna try to get rough with us?"

Ron-"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here."

Judy-"Yeah."

Simmons-"Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here."

Ron-"What operation?"

Simmons-"That's what we're gonna find out."

Jane then steps in.

Jane-"Why are you taking Sam?"

Simmons turns and sees Jane.

Simmons-"Why hello there, miss. You're friends of Sam right?"

Jane-"I'm Jane Jordon. Daughter of George Jordon."

Simmons-"I heard about your father, Jane. Of how he and his brother we chosen by those magic rings from space."

Jane's eyes were burst open. Her father was watched by Sector Seven.

Simmons-"Let me see your hand please?"

Jane lends out her right hand and Simmons looks at it. He is surprise to see the power ring up close.

Simmons-"Well, well. So you are the chosen one. The President will be thrilled about this. Son?"

Sam-"Yeah."

Simmons-"Step forward, please."

Sam-"Just stand?"

Wells gives Simmons a scanner. The scanner beeps rapidly.

Simmons-"Fourteen rads. Bingo! Tag them and bag them!"

The agents handcuff Sam, Mikaela, Ron, and Judy except Jane. The agents are putting Mojo on a long stick.

Judy-"You hurt my dog; I'll kick your ass!"

Simmons-"Get me a sample on that vegetation ASAP!"

Ron-"Sam! Do not say anything, Sam!"

Sam-"Yeah."

Ron-"Not a word until we get a lawyer!

Ron and Judy are place in the back SUV while Sam, Mikaela, and Jane are place in the front. They drove off to unknown place.

Simmons-"So, uh... LadiesMan two-seventeen. That is your eBay username, right?"

Sam-"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it."

Simmons-"Well, what do you make of this?"

He shows Sam's phone which plays the recording from the night at the junkyard. Jane just stays quiet.

Recording of Sam-"My name is Sam Witwicky, okay? And my, uh, car-"

Simmons-"Is that you?"

Mikaela-"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan."

Simmons-"Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me."

Sam-"Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen-"

Simmons-"Tsk. Really?"

Sam-"From me, from my home, but it's fine now because it's back! It came back!"

Mikaela-"Well, not by itself."

Sam-"Well, no."

Mikaela-"Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy."

Mikaela, Simmons and Sam laugh while Jane stays quiet. She did not want to be involved until Simmons stops the laughter.

Simmons-"So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?"

Sam-"Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like what, E. T? Pfft. No."

Mikaela-"It's an urban legend."

Sam-"Yeah."

Simmons shows his Sector Seven badge.

Simmons: You see this? This is my I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge.

Sam-"Right."

Simmons-"I'm gonna lock you up forever."

Mikaela-"Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall.

Simmons-"You, in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up."

Sam-"What? Parole?"

Mikaela-"It's nothing."

Simmons-"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?"

Mikaela-"You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they- they weren't always his."

Sam-"You stole cars?"

Mikaela-"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along."

Jane-"You're kidding."

Mikaela-"No, Jane."

Simmons-"Well he's got her own juvie record to prove it! She's a criminal. Criminals are hot! Well, that'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life."

Jane looks at the scanner and it beeps rapidly. She places her seatbelt on knowing that something is about to happen.

Simmons-"It is time to talk!"

Just then the vehicle slams into a giant robot foot. Soon the others slams into the lead SUV. It then grabs the vehicle with his hands and lifts it off the ground. The agents can't see by the lights from the machine.

S7 Agent-"Big! It's big!"

Mikaela-"Go, go, go, go!"

S7 Agent-"I can't see it! I can't see it!"

Sam-"Shift your weight towards the front!"

They were in the air until the roof snaps. They fall on the floor. Everyone look up to see the lights. The giant robot tosses the roof and shuts off its light. It was Optimus Prime who saves them.

Sam-"You a-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to our friend... Optimus Prime."

Optimus-"Taking the children was a bad move."

The other S-7 agents surround the vehicle. They are armed with MP-5s and they aimed at Optimus.

Optimus-"Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

Soon the other Autobots arrive from the bridge and pointed their weapons at the agents.

Ironhide-"Freeze!"

Jazz-"Give me those."

Jazz uses his hand as a magnet to snatch the weapons away from the agents. Jane then sees Gabrielle in an amp suit pointing her gun at the agents. Jane smiles at Gabrielle and now turns to Optimus. He kneels down.

Simmons-"Hi, there."

Optimus-"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?"

Simmons-"Look, there are S7... protocols... okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I- can't communicate with you."

Optimus-"Get out of the car."

Simmons-"All right. All right. Me? You want me to-"

Optimus-"Now!"

Simmons-"All right, all right. Get out. Hey. All right, I'm... yeah, I'm getting out. I'm getting out. You see? Very nifty how you put us down without really... killing us."

They got out with their hands freed. Jane rushes and hugs Gabrielle.

Sam-"You're good with handcuffs, too, now, huh?"

Simmons-"Hey, hey. How you doing?"

Mikaela-"You weren't supposed to hear all that."

Simmons-"How's it going, huh?"

Sam-"Yeah."

Simmons-"This is real. Now, listen. If I choose to engage with him, mum is the word, all right?"

Mikaela-"Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?"

Simmons-"Big guys. Big guys with big guns, huh?"

Sam-"What is Sector Seven? Answer me."

Simmons-"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!

Mikaela-"How'd you know about the aliens?"

Jane-"How did you and your team knew about our father?"

Sam-"Where did you take my parents?"

Simmons-"I am not at liberty to discuss-"

Sam-"No?"

Sam searches through Simmon's pocket for the badge.

Simmons-"it. Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense."

Sam-"Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?"

Simmons: Yeah. Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there.

Sam-"Where is Sector Seven?"

Simmons-"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Bumblebee through something at Simmons from his groin and urines on the agent. The teens laugh including the Autobots except for Optimus.

Simmons-"Ey! Hey!"

Optimus-"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man."

Simmons-"Get that thing to stop, huh?"

Mikaela-"All right, tough guy, take it off."

Simmons-"What are you talking about?"

Mikaela-"Your clothes, all of it, off.

Simmons-"For what?"

Mikaela-"For threatening my dad."

Simmons begins taking off his clothing.

Simmons-"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Uh huh. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool."

He is now in his sleeveless shirt with Hawaiian boxers. Gabrielle snickers.

Mikaela-"Those are nice. Now back behind the pole."

Simmons-"All right."

He gets behind a pole and Mikaela places the handcuffs on Simmons.

S7 Agent-"This is such a felony, what you're doing."

Simmons-"I will hunt you down, okay?"

S7 Agent-"He'll hunt you down."

Simmons-"Without any remorse!"

S7 Agent-"No remorse."

Simmons: Okay? We have got to alert- everyone.

S7 Agent-"They already know. Speaker."

The agent secretly presses a button on his cellphone before Gabrielle sees it and destroys it a blast from her ring.

Ring-"Alert. Sector Seven vehicles are approaching from the east."

Ironhide-"Optimus! Incoming!"

Gabrielle joins Ironhide and together they slam on the road creating blue shockwaves. The waves trigger the vehicles' brakes and they force stop.

Optimus-"Roll out!"

Gabrielle constructs a motorcycle and flees with the Autobots who transform into their alt modes and took off. 3 Sector Seven helicopters have spotted them.

Optimus-"Up you get!"

He picks up Sam, Jane, and Mikaela and runs off with the choppers chasing them.

Helicopter pilot-"Really strong readings right down below us. There he is. Ship one and two, come on in.

Helicopter pilot-"That's it, right there. Mark him, mark him."

Helicopter pilot-"Okay, there he is. 11:30. 11:30. Right off the nose.

Helicopter pilot-"I got it. 12:00."

Helicopter pilo-"Okay, I'm tracking him. I've got him."

Helicopter pilot-"Got him going down the street."

OPtimus is running through the streets without hitting any cars. Jane was impressed about Optimus. Jane sees a bridge up ahead.

Jane-"Optimus, head for the bridge. We'll lose them."

Optimus jumps down and disappears. The helicopters lost track of him.

Helicopter pilot-"Okay. Where'd he go, guys? I lost him. Got no IR signature. Where'd he go?"

The copters then lower to the river by the bridge to find Optimus. Optimus was hanging underneath the bridge while Sam, Mikeala and Jane hold on to him.

Optimus-"Easy, you three."

The first helicopter passes underneath them. The second one is approaching when the wind from the engine makes Mikaela losing her grip on Sam.

Mikaela-"I'm slipping! I'm slipping!"

Optimus Prim-"Hold on!"

Jane-"Don't let go!"

Mikaela loses her grip along with Sam.

Jane-"Sam! Mikaela!"

Jane releases her hand and jumps to save them. She grabs them until Bumblebee comes to the rescue. He grabs them and hits the ground floor. They were now surrounded by Sector Seven.

Helicopter pilot-"All right, we've got him pinned. We've got him pinned in the river. I'm in for the shot."

Sam-"Stop! Stop! Wait! No!"

Pilot-"Take the shot!"

A agent aims a harpoon and shoots. It hit Bumblebee in the arm.

Sam-"Noo!"

Jane-"You're hurting him."

Jane constructs an M4 assault rifle and aims, but S-7 agents quickly surrounded her.

S-7 Agent-"Drop your weapon!"

Jane does as she tolds and gives up. They handcuff her. Soon the agents had Bumblebee tangle up, but he still struggles to break free.

S7 Agent-"Get down on the ground!"

S7 Agent-"Get down! Get down!"

Sam-"Hah- Look, he's not fighting back!"

From a distance Gabrielle watches in horror. She runs to help but Ironhide stops her.

Garbielle-"Jane!"

Ironhide-"No! They'll get you too!"

Gabrielle sheds tears and places herself on his hands. Bumblebee whines in pain as they spray chemicals to freeze him.

Sam-"He can't fight back!"

As they freeze Bumblebee, Sam breaks free and grabs one the sprayers and sprays the agent but soon he gets tackled again. As they get handcuff, Jane looks and sees Simmons in a vest with a wicked smile on his face. Jane grins in anger.

Simmons-"Happy to see men again?"

Jane-"You won't get away this!"

Simmons-"Put her and Sam in the car along with their little criminal friend. I want that thing frozen and ready for transport!"

Jane looks at the bridge knowing that Gabrielle is okay. She sheds tears. They are let in and they drove away. Gabrielle sheds tears as she watches her sister get taken away. Jazz transforms to search for Optimus.

Jazz-"Hang back. Let me check it out."

He climbs down and sees Optimus hanging from the bridge.

Jazz-"Optimus, are we just gonna stand here and do nothing?"

Optimus-"There's no way to free Bumblebee without harming the humans."

Jazz-"But it's not right! He-"

Optimus-"Let them leave."

Gabrielle-"We can't. My sister is out there. I not letting her die like my father."

Optimus-"I know she's your sister, but we can't risk our own lives."

Optimus sees the glasses and picks them up.

Gabrielle-"Optimus, how are we gonna find the Allspark and my sister?"

Optimus-"We're gonna use the glasses to locate them. It's our only hope."

Gabrielle heads for Ironhide and they head out. She looks at the sky knowing that Jane will be safe from harm.

**Jane has been capture by Sector Seven along with Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela. But Gabrielle along with Optimus and the Autobot will use the glasses to locate the Allspark. Read and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Allspark

Jane wakes and she finds Sam, Mikaela and a few other people in a helicopter. Maggie is an Australian women who works as technician at the Pentagon. Glen is a man who was caught discovering Sector Seven.

Sam-"So..."

Maggie-"What did they get you for?"

Sam-"Uh- I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot."

Glen mouths "wow".

Maggie-"What about you?"

Jane-"I was chosen by the Green Lanterns Corp. You know like a space police force."

She shows them the power ring and they reply with awe. Meanwhile at an unknown place, Optimus, Gabrielle and the Autobots, are preparing to locate the Allspark. Optimus has the glasses in hand.

Optimus-"Please. Let this work."

Jazz-"Fire it up, Optimus."

Optimus fires blue beams from his eye and it hits the glasses. It shows a holographic map of Earth.

Gabrielle-"Wow."

Optimus-"The code... The code on these glasses indicates the All Spark is 230 miles from here."

Ratchet-"I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize."

Ironhide-"They must know it's here, as well."

Gabrielle-"We have to get the Allspark out of here."

Jazz-"What about Bumblebee? We can't just leave him to die and become some human experiment!"

Optimus-"He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission. Bumblebee is a brave soldier. This is what he would want."

Ironhide-"Why are we fighting to save the humans? They're a primitive and violent race."

Optimus-"Were we so different? They're a young species. They have much to learn. But I've seen goodness in them. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. You all know there's only one way to end this war. We must destroy the Cube. If all else fails, I will unite it with the Spark in my chest."

Gabrielle-"No. You can't!"

Ratchet-"That's suicide. The Cube is raw power. It could destroy you both."

Optimus-"A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet. We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes... It's been an honor serving with you all. Autobots, roll out!"

Jazz-"We rolling!"

Gabrielle gets in Ironhide and they roll out. Sam, Jane, Mikaela are at the Hoover Dam. A group of soliders are waiting. The leader of the squad is Captain William Lennox. Sgt. Robert Epps is in the squad as well. They were the soldiers who survived the Qatar base attack.

Lennox-"Team attention! Present arms!"

The soldiers including Lennox and Epps saluted to John Keller, the United States Secretary of Defense.

Keller-"At ease. Captain, Sergeant. Got your intel. Excellent work."

Lennox-"Thank you, sir. What about the gunships?"

Keller-"They're being retrofitted with sabot rounds now. If they hit us again, we'll be ready for them. But, uh, it won't do us much good if we can't get world communications back up."

Agent Simmons arrives and walks to Sam, Jane, and Mikaela.

Simmons-"Hey, kid. I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? You want a latte? Ho-Ho? Double venti macchiato?"

Sam-"Where's my car?"

Then a man arrives. He is Thomas "Tom" Banachek, the head of Sector Seven's Advanced Research Division.

Banachek-"Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now."

Sam-"Okay. But first, I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down. Oh, and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever.

Banachek-"Come with me. We'll talk about your car."

Mikaela-"Thank you."

Simmons-"Man's an extortionist."

They all head inside the dam to search for the Allspark.

Simmons-"All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs."

Epps-"NBEs?"

Simmons-"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms."

Banachek-"What you're about to see is totally classified."

They reach to a chamber where technicians, engineers, and scientists are study the frozen robot. Jane, recognizes the NBE. Megatron, leader of the Decepticons.

Keller-"Dear God. What is this?"

Banachek-"We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

Simmons-"We call him NBE-One."

Sam: Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but- I mean, that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons.

Banachek-"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

Simmons-"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age. The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-One. That's what we call it."

Keller-"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?"

Banachek-"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security."

Keller-"Well you got one now."

Lennox-"So why Earth?"

Sam-"It's the Allspark."

Keller: Allspark? What is that?

Sam-"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, mister NBE-One here, a.k.a. Megatron, that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan."

Simmons: And you're sure about that?

Sam-"Yeah. And this here is Jane Jordon, nephew of Hal Jordon."

Glen-"Wait. Those green officers from comic books?"

Jane-"That is correct."

Epps-"You got that power ring, girl?"

Jane-"Yep."

She shows them the power ring.

Epps-"Damn."

Lennox-"This is better than that tail we got."

Sam-"You know where it is right?"

Banachek-"Follow me."

Simmons-"You're about to see our crown jewel."

They reach to the chamber next to the NBE's. There is it. The Allspark. It is the size of a small house. On the left were seven agents that were dedicated to find the Allspark.

Banachek-"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around ten thousand BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE-One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside."

Outside, Frenzy reaches to the Allspark. Electricity creates a new body for the mini Decepticons. He' communicates with the others. In the skies above, a Starscream is on route. He's is second-in-Command of the Decepticons. His Alt-mode is an F-22 fighter plane.

Starscream-"This is Starscream: All Decepticons, mobilize."

The police Decepticon recovers from his battle against Bumblebee and heads off to join the other.

Barricade-"Barricade en-route."

At a military base, a new prototype tank name Brawl made his way out to join up.

Brawl-"Brawl reporting..."

A Buffalo mine-protected vehicle name Bonecrusher is one route.

Bonecrusher-"Bonecrusher rolling..."

An MH-53 Pave Low helicopter Blackout is on route. He's responsible for attacking Qatar a few days ago.

Blackout-"Blackout incoming... All hail Megatron!"

Maggie-"Wait, back up. You- you said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?"

Banachek-"Good question. Please step inside. They have to lock us in."

They step into a chamber where there are huge scratch marks around. As soon as they are inside, they door closes behind them and locks.

Glen-"Oh, wow."

Epps-"What's that? Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?"

Glen-"Oh, no, man. Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine! Hrr! [laughing] Right? That's Wolverine!"

Simmons-"That's very funny. Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?"

Glen-"I got a phone."

He gives Simmons his cell phone which is a Nokai phone.

Simmons-"Ooh. Nokias are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai."

Maggie-"Nokia's from Finland."

Simmons places the phone inside a box and connects a hose to the box from the cube. They put on goggles to protect their eyes from flashes.

Keller-"Yes, but he's, you know... a little strange. He's a little strange."

Simmons-"We're able to take the Cube radiation... and funnel it into that box."

Simmons pulls a switch and the radiation is transferred to the phone. It then transforms into a mini Decepticon. It mutters in Cybertronian. It draws out a mini-gun and shoots the glass, but it is bullet proof.

Simmons-"Mean little sucker, huh?"

Maggie: That thing is freaky!

Simmons: Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?

The Nokia robot then shoots a mini rocket and it hits the corner. It then stops in front of Jane. Everyone looks at her. He then tries to break free.

Simmons-"Oh... He's breaking the box."

Jane-"Let him out. He's scared."

Simmons-"That thing will shred you."

Simmons reaches for the switch but Jane quickly constructs a handgun and aims at him.

Jane-"Let. Him. Out."

Everyone stares at her. Then Simmons opens the box and the mini robot crawls and Jane holds on to it.

Simmons-"You better be lucky that thing is just a small NBE. Don't blame me when it grows up."

Jane-"It's okay, little one. I'll take care of you."

There was rumbling from the area. From outside, Starscream took out the electrical stations.

Keller-"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here."

Jane-"Megatron's second-in-command is here. He's taken out the power grid."

Banachek-"What's happening?"

S7 Technician-"Well, the NBE-One hangar has lost power and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it."

Lennox-"Do you have an arms room?"

Banachek-"Get everyone to the NBE-One chamber now!"

Lennox-"Move it! Move it! Let's go!"

Banachek-"They're popping our generators!"

They reach to the arms room. There are several S-7 vehicles and boxes of weapons.

Simmons-"40 millimeter sabot rounds on that table!"

They load Milkor M32 MGL launchers with sabot rounds.

Lennox-"That's good. Get all the ammo you got. Everything you can carry. Bring it."

Then there was an another rumble. It was quit until Simmons drops a round on the floor.

Sam-"You got to take me to my car. You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube.

Simmons-"Your car? It's confiscated."

Sam-"Then unconfiscate it."

Simmons-"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!"

Sam-"You don't know-"

Simmons-"Maybe you know, but I don't know."

Sam-"You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?"

Simmons-"I have people's lives at stake here, young man."

Lennox-"Take him to his car!"

He shoves Simmons and pins him on a vehicle. Burke bashes two agents with his rifle. One agent points a gun a Jane but she turns to him, grabs his arm, and elbows him in the face. She throw his gun aways and construct a 9mm pistol and aims at Simmons.

S7 Agent-"Whoa!"

Lennox-"Drop it."

Banachek-"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!

Simmons-"Drop your weapon, soldier. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?"

Lennox-"You know, we didn't ask to be here."

Simmons-"I'm ordering you under S7 executive jurisdiction."

Epps-"S7 don't exist."

Lennox-"Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist."

Simmons-"I'm gonna count to five."

Lennox-"Well, I'm gonna count to three. Mm?"

Keller-"Simmons?"

Simmons-"Yes, sir?""

Keller-"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys.

Simmons-"All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on the kid's Camaro and miss Green Lantern? That's cool."

They head off to a room where they held Bumblebee. They can here squeals in pain.

S7 Agent-"Stand by, stand by!"

Sam: No, no! Stop! You got to stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Banachek-"No, no, stop, stop, stop!"

Sam-"You got to let him go! Let him go! You okay?"

Bumblebee looks at the agents and draws his cannon.

Sam-"Listen to me. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming."

Bumblebee still aims his cannon. Jane tries to comfort him.

Jane-"I'm okay, Bee."

Bee then places his mask over him.

Sam-"Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine. Okay, come on. Put the guns down. They're not gonna hurt you.

Bee gets down to his feet.

Sam-"Here, come with me. I'm gonna take you to the All Spark."

They head to the All Spark. Bumblebee places his hands on the corner.

Epps-"Alright, he's doing something."

The All Spark begins shrinking down. Everyone was surprised.

Mikaela-"Oh my God."

The Cube finished shrinking and its now the size of a basketball.

Bumblebee-"**Message from Starfleet, Captain. Let's get to it."**

Lennox-"He's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is twenty two miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."

Keller-"Good! Right!"

Lennox-"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force."

Keller-"This place must have some kind of radio link!"

Simmons-"Yes!"

Keller-"Shortwave, CB!"

Simmons-"Right! Yes!"

Lennox-"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them. Let's move!"

Simmons-"In the alien archive, sir!"

Keller-"The alien archive-"

Simmons-"There's an old army radio console."

Keller-"Will it work?"

Simmons-"I don't k- Anything's possible! Did you see that? Poof!"

Lennox-"All right, Sam, get it in the car! Mister Secretary! Get our birds in the air. When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio, and I'll have Epps vector them in, okay?"

Keller-"Affirmative!"

S7 Announcer-"Warning! NBE One cryo-tainment failing."

The engineers begin evacuating from the area. The ice surrounding Megatron melts quickly. He begins move his body.

S7 Technician-"Check that backup system!"

S7 Technician-"The cryo's failing! You got to bump up the cryo! The cryo's failing!"

S7 Technician-"Come on! Get out of here!"

S7 Technician-"Heads up! Look out!"

Bumblebee drives off with Sam, Mikaela, Jane, and the Allspark inside. They are followed by Lennox and his team.

Lennox-"Set a perimeter around the yellow vehicle!"

The techincians tried to freeze Megatron.

S7 Technician-"Up there! Let's go!"

Megatron-"I am... Megatron!"

He transforms into a Cybertronic jet and flies out of here.

Sam: Cube's okay?

Mikaela-"Yeah, it's fine."

Sam-"Put the seat belt on it."

Mikaela places the seatbelt around the cube. Megatron flies around and lands on an area. Starscream flies and transforms.

Starscream-"I live to serve you, lord Megatron."

Megatron-"Where is the Cube?"

Starscream-"The humans have taken it. And the Green Lantern is here protecting them."

Megatron-"You fail me yet again, Starscream. Get them!"

**Megatron is free from his icy prison. Now he and the Decepticons are preparing for an all-out war against the humans and the Autobots. Jane must reunite with her sister and the Autobot and prepare for battle. This is Desertstorm272 signing off... Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Battle of Mission City

Sam, Mikaela, Jane, and Bumblebee are driving down the road towards Mission City. Jane communicates with Gabrielle.

Jane-"Gabrielle, do you read me?"

Gabrielle-"_Jane! Thank God, you're alive. Where are you_?"

Jane-"I'm with Sam and Mikaela with the All Spark. We're heading for Mission city."

Gabrielle-"_We're on our way. We'll follow you when we see you."_

They drove until Optimus and the others shows up.

Sam-"There's Optimus."

As soon as they pass Bumblebee and the team, they turn around and follow them. Bonecrusher and Barricade are in pursuit. Bonecrusher slams into a vehicle and uses its forklift to toss another car.

Sam-"No, no, no, no, no."

Mikaela-"What?"

Sam-"It's the same cop! Block them, block them, block them."

Jane-"I'm gonna help Optimus. I'll meet you in the city!"

Jane jumps out of Bumblebee and constructs a motorcycle with a helmet. Bonecrusher transforms and skates on the road. Optimus slows down and transforms.

Mikaela-"Oh my God."

Bonecrusher slams into a tour bus breaking it in half. Jane catches up to the Cybertonians. Bonecrusher jumps and tackles Optimus and they fall off the bridge. Jane constructs a ramp and jumps. All three fell on the next bridge. A car stops in front of them. A boy and his mother watch as the two robots fight. Jane lands next to them. Optimus punches Bonecrusher in the face and he falls off the bridge. Optimus jumps off to go after him. Jane constructs herself into military mech suit. She looks at the witnesses and salutes before jumping down to aid Optimus.

Little Boy-"Cool, Mom!"

Optimus and Bonecrusher land on the floor underneath the bridges. Jane draws her suit's weapon; a blaster. She shoots at Bonecrusher. He turns to Jane and punches her in the chest. She falls down.

Optimus-"Jane!"

Optimus avoids the forklift. He draws his Energon blade from his wrist. Jane quickly gets up and kicks Bonecrusher. Optimus grabs him and stabs him in the neck until his head came off. Jane walks to Optimus with a smile on her face.

Jane-"Nice."

Optimus nods and Jane dissolves the suit.

Optimus-"Head for the city and find Sam. I have some unfinished business with Megatron."

Jane nods and constructs herself into a F-16 fighter and flies off. Optimus transforms and drives off to meet the others in Mission City. In the city, Sam and Mikaela got out of Bumblebee. Lennox and his team dismount from their vehicles.

Lennox-"Come on, let's go! Mount up!"

Soldier-"Move out! Move out! Go! Go!"

Lennox-"Here, I got shortwave radios."

He gives Epps the radios.

Epps-"Wait. What am I supposed to do with these?"

Lennox-"Well, use them! It's all we got!"

Epps-"This is like RadioShack dinosaur radios or something, man. I'm only gonna get 20 or 30 miles out of these things. Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?"

A fighter aircraft flies over the city.

Epps-"F-22 at twelve o'clock."

Lennox-"All right, I want planes for air cover and get Black Hawks on station to extract that Cube. You got it?"

Lennox-"Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke! Gabrielle, see if you can create something to provide support."

Gabrielle-"I need to recharge first."

Gabrielle takes out her battery and says the oath.

Gabrielle-"In brightest day, in blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight. Let all who worship evil's might. Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!"

Her ring is fully charged. She then begins creating two Hunter Killer Drones and a Claw drone. The hunters took to the sky to search for targets. The Claw holds its position. Epps communicates with the Raptor pilot.

Epps-"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy? We have you visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction."

There is no response from the pilot. It continues to fly over. Green smoke is popped. Ironhide transforms into his bipedal form.

Ironhide-"It's Starscream!"

Epps-"Please tell me you copy."

Ironhide-"Back up! Take cover! Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee and Ironhide uses a truck as a shield as Starscream dives in to attack. Gabrielle constructs a force field around herself.

Lennox-"No, no, no! Move!"

Ironhide-"Back up! Back up!"

Soldier-"Retreat! Fall back!"

They retreat back and Starscream fires its missiles on the city grounds. Everyone was knocked down from the blast. They slowly recovered.

Soldier-"Anybody hurt? Everyone okay?"

Soldier-"Clear the area!"

Sam-"Oh my God. Bumblebee?"

The smoke clears and they sees that Bumblebee has lost his legs from the explosion. He whines in pain.

Sam-"Your legs! Your legs. Here. Here, back, back, back, back! You all right?"

Jazz backs up as Bumblebee struggles to get up.

Sam-"Please get up. Bumblebee? Get up! Ratchet!"

Gabrielle sees Bumblebee without his legs and gasp.

Lennox-"What the hell was that?"

Epps-"What are you talking about?"

Lennox-"What do you mean, what am I talking about? They shot at us!"

Epps-"F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings. That's alien. That ain't friendly!"

Sam-"You got to get up. You're okay. You're okay."

Black Hawk Pilot-"_Army Black Hawk inbound to your location. Over."_

Epps-"Alpha 273 degrees, 10 miles. November Victor, one point two clicks north."

There were explosions on the streets. Gabrielle looks and sees Brawl shooting them It moves forward crushing some cars in its path. S-7 vehicles move forward.

Lennox-"Move out! Let's go!"

Sam crawls back as Bumblebee crawls towards him.

Sam-"I'm not gonna leave you."

Bumblebee gives Sam the All Spark. Ironhide moves in his alt mode as Brawl shoots missiles at him. He transforms and jumps over two missiles. He draws his cannons and shoots the ground which launches him the air. He dodges again the missiles. A civilian screams as Ironhide jumps over her. Jazz dashes in and transforms. He cartwheels in the air and lands on Brawl.

Jazz-"Come on, Decepticon punk!"

Jazz yanks on the main gun and it shoots before transforming. Jazz knocks one of the missile turrets off before Brawl grabs him and throws him into a building. Ironhide barrel rolls and shoots at Brawl until Ratchet leaps and cuts the Decepticon's left arm off with his saw blade. The humans join the fight to take down Brawl.

Lennox-"Concentrate your fire!"

Gabrielle aims one of the Hunter drones and throws it. It flies towards Brawl and hits him in the chest. He falls to the ground. Ironhide nods at Gabrielle. Mikaela needs to do something. She sees a tow truck and runs to it. She breaks into the vehicle and begins hot wiring. Suddenly, a Decepticon lands in the ally. It was Megatron. Gabrielle sees him in the streets.

Gabrielle-"Oh shit!"

Jazz-"It's Megatron! Retreat!"

Ratchet-"Move!"

Jazz-"Fall back!"

Lennox-"Fall back!"

They open fire on Megatron but it did some damage. He shoots the ground knocking Jazz back. He grabs Jazz and flies off.

Gabrielle-"Jazz!"

Gabrielle rushes in to rescue Jazz from Megatron. The soldiers are struggling and a few a men are trapped underneath the buggy.

Lennox-"Get our guys out of the way! Get out of here! Go! Get them out of the buggy! Move out!"

Epps-"We need air cover down here, now!"

Megatron lands on a roof of a building with Jazz hanging on.

Jazz-"Is that all you got, Megatron?"

Megatron-"Come here, little cretin."

Jazz shoots Megatron in the leg twice. Gabrielle arrives in time. She aims the second drone at Megatron.

Jazz-"You want a piece of me? You want a piece?"

Megatron-"No! I want two pieces!"

Gabrielle-"Get a piece of this!"

She's about to attack Megatron until a missile appears out of nowhere are strikes Megatron on the side dropping Jazz.

Jazz-"Thanks, lil lady!"

Gabrielle-"I did not do that."

Jazz-"Then who did?"

They turn and see Jane in the F-16 until she dissolves the aircraft.

Jane-"Hey guys. I'm here."

Gabrielle-"Thanks for arriving in time. I was about to save Jazz."

Jane-"No problem. Jazz, get going."

Jazz-"Right."

Jazz quickly transforms and speeds off. Burke looks through his binoculars and sees Brawl getting back up.

Burke-"Sir, that tank thing is getting back up."

Lennox-"Oh, these things don't die."

He then sees Blackout land on a roof and transforms.

Lennox-"Oh, we're so dead."

Mikaela and Sam are placing Bumblebee on the truck with the chains.

Sam-"Wrap it around the head."

Lennox-"Sam! Where's the Cube?"

Sam-"Right there."

Lennox-"Okay."

Sam-"And take that and wrap it around the base and then put it around his neck, okay?"

Lennox-"Epps, get those Black Hawks here!"

He sees a building with statues on top.

Lennox-"That building."

Sam-"What?"

Lennox-"All right, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare. Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare."

Sam-"No."

Lennox-"Signal the chopper and set the flare-"

Sam-"No, no. I can't do this!"

Lennox-"Listen to me! You're a soldier now! All right? I need you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die."

He gives Sam a red flare.

Lennox-"You got to go. You got to go."

Mikaela-"No, I'm not leaving."

Lennox-"You need to go. No, get out!"

Mikaela-"No, I'm not leaving till I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?"

Epps-"Army Black Hawk requested. Immediate evac for civilian boy with precious cargo. Headed to rooftop marked by flare."

Ironhide-"Sam, we will protect you."

Jane and Gabrielle arrive to help.

Sam-"Jane, you alright? Where's Optimus?"

Jane-"He's on his way."

Gabrielle-"Get going. We'll cover you."

Sam-"Okay."

Lennox-"Epps, where are those planes?"

Mikaela-"No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you.

Ironhide-"Sam! Get to the building!"

Ratchet-"Move!"

Ironhide readies his cannons and Ratchet readies his machine gun. Jane goes with Sam while Gabrielle helps the Autobots.

Megatron-"Decepticons, attack!"

Burke-"Hit it!"

Brawl shoots two missiles at the soldiers.

Jane-"You ready?"

Sam-"Let's go!"

Ratchet-"Cover fire!"

Sam and Jane begin running for the building. Ratchet and Ironhide open fire on the Decepticons. Ironhide rolls back and shoots knocking a street sign down. Ratchet kneels down and shoots. Blackout arrives and shoots.

Ironhide-"Watch out!"

He uses a car as a shield until Blackout blows it up. He transforms and flies out of here. Mikeala finishes hooking Bumblebee.

Soldier-"Girl, get that tow truck out of here!"

Mikaela-"I'm going! I'm going!"

Lennox-"Get out of here now!"

Brawl moves up and shoots his machine gun at Lennox and the team. Mikaela gets in the truck and drives out of here with Bumblebee. He shoots at Brawl before he vanishes into the alley. Optimus arrives in the city just in time. He transforms into his bipedal form and puts on his face mask to protect his mouth. He faces Megatron. It is the main event: Optimus Prime vs Megatron.

Optimus-"Megatron!"

Megatron-"Prime!"

He jumps, flips, and transforms into his Cybertronic jet form. He guns it and flies towards Optimus. Optimus jumps and catches Megatron in mid-air. Megatron flies into the corner of a building trying to knock Optimus off. He barrel rolls until they slam into an office building. People flee the scene as Optimus and Megatron crash through 3 floors until they burst out the other side. Megatron transforms and rolls into the ground. They fight in the streets.

Megatron-"Humans don't deserve to live."

Optimus-"They deserve to choose for themselves."

He shoves Megatron away from him.

Megatron-"Then you will die- with them!"

He grabs and throws him on the streets. Megatron then produces a cannon from his arm and charges it.

Megatron-"Join them in extinction!"

People from the heavily damage office building are watching the fight outside. Optimus runs to Megatron. He pulls out his blaster and shoots Megatron in the shoulder. Megatron recoils from the bullet, kneels down, aims, and firs his cannon. His weapon was more powerful than Optimus's blaster. Optimus gets blown back into the building and falls to the ground. Sam and Jane are still running with Ratchet, Ironhide, and Jazz protecting them.

Ironhide-"Keep moving, Sam! Don't stop!"

Blackout arrives and uses his rotor blade and cuts a yellow car in half. Sam was moving closer until Starscream appears.

Jane-"Take cover!"

Jane grabs Sam and ducks behind a car. Starscream shoots a missile at Ironhide but the weapon specialist avoids it. Starscream shoots him with his 20mm cannon. Gabrielle creates a mini gun and shoots at the Raptor. Ratchet moves back and shoots at Starscream. He keeps shooting until he transforms and flies away.

Jane-"Gabrielle, get rid of Starscream!"

Gabrielle-"Got it!"

She creates herself into an F-22 like Starscream and goes after him.

Ironhide-"Sam, get to the building!"

Megatron flies down and transforms. A car stops in front of him. He grabs it and throws it away from him.

Megatron-"Give me that Cube, boy!"

A black SUV Cadillac is approaching.

Jane-"Sam, watch out!"

Sam did not see the SUV and gets hit. He falls to the ground and All Spark impacts. It sends shockwaves to any electronic devices.

Jane-"Watch where you're going, bitch!"

Jane grabs Sam and runs off.

Driver-"Did that jerk just dent my car?"

The steering wheel comes to life. The driver screams and gets hugged by the robot. A guy with an Xbox drops it because the game system comes to life as well. A Mountain Dew machine transforms and shoots bottle rockets at people.

Sam-"You're not gonna get me. You're not gonna get me!"

Jane-"Into the building!"

Megatron bursts in looking for Sam and Jane.

Megatron-"I smell you, boy. You too, Green Lantern!"

Sam-"Up the stairs!"

Megatron-"Maggots!"

Mikaela drives into the ally and stops. She sheds a tear knowing that she will lose Sam. Lennox and Epps are under heavy fire from Brawl. He destroys the Claw tank. Gabrielle searches for Starscream in the skies above. Mikaela looks at Bumblebee. She then decides to bring the fight to the enemy. She puts the truck in reverse and punches the gas. Bumblebee plays Doomsday Clock.

Mikaela-"I'll drive! You shoot!"

Mikaela drives backwards. Bumblebee pushes some cars out of the way. Lennox keeps shooting Brawl with his grenade launcher. The 40mm Sabot rounds hit him in the chest. He shoots back with his machine gun.

Lennox-"Oh, this isn't going well!"

Mikaela-"Shoot! Shoot!"

Bumblebee fires his cannon at Brawl. He keeps shooting him until he fires the final shot. The round hits the tank robot in the heart. Brawl falls into a hole of a building. His optics are offline. Brawl is officialy dead. Bumblebee pulls up his mask. Mikaela gets out of the truck and walks to hi and Bumblebee withdraws his cannon.

Mikaela-"Nice shot!"

Bumblebee-"Okey-do."

Lennox-"That tank is definitely dead now. All right, let's go! We got business!"

Sam and Jane reach the roof with the cube. A group of Black Hawk helicopters are arriving. Sam pops open the flare and waves it.

Sam-"Heeeey! Heeeey! I'm over hereeee!"

Black Hawk Pilot-"We've got the boy."

A Black Hawk arrives in front of them. A pilot reaches out to grab the cube, but Sam backs off. He sees Starscream.

Sam-"Watch out!"

Starscream fires a missile at the helicopter.

Pilot-"Missile!"

The helicopter gets hit and falls down.

Jane-"Dammit!"

Gabrielle arrives in the F-22. She fires her guns. Starscream sees her and returns fire. The tail of the Black Hawk slices into the building. Sam avoids it. Optimus is rushing to save Sam.

Optimus-"Hang on, Sam!"

The helicopter crashes into the lower roof. Then there was a burst from the room. Megatron smashes upward and arrives. Jane grabs Sam and they head to the edge. They are trapped.

Megatron-"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshlings?"

Jane-"You're the one that killed my dad!"

Megatron-"Oh, the daughter of Green Lantern. You're the one wearing the ring now. So unpleasant. Your father was a fleshing who died before you. Give me the All Spark and you two may live to be my pets."

Sam places a foot near the edge and looks down. Megatron sees two Black Hawks and ignores them.

Sam-"We're never giving you this AllSpark!"

Jane-"And we rather die than be your slaves, Megatron!"

Megatron-"Oh, so unwise."

Megatron pulls out a mace and slams into the corner. Jane and Sam hold on to each other as they fall. They scream until a metal hand caught them.

Jane-"Optimus."

Optimus-"I got you too. Hold on to the cube."

Optimus puts on his face mask and begins climbing down using the walls of the building. Jane sees Megatron coming.

Jane-"Here he comes!"

Megatron slams into Optimus and they all hit the floor. Cars stop in front of the robots. Megatron sees a person in front of him.

Megatron-"Disgusting."

He flicks the guy away and slams into a car.

Jane-"You okay?"

Sam-"Yeah."

Optimus-"Sam. Jane."

Sam and Jane turn to Optimus who took off his mask.

Optimus-"You both risked your lives to protect the Cube."

Sam-"No sacrifice..."

Jane-"No victory."

Optimus Prime-"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it. "

Jane-"No. Please don't go. We need you."

Optimus-"I have no choice, Jane. Get behind me."

Optimus and Megatron prepare for their last showdown.

Optimus-"It's you and me, Megatron.

Megatron-"No, it's just me, Prime."

Optimus-"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall."

Sam and Jane run from the battle. They run through the sewer ignoring the stench from the waste.

Megatron-"You still fight for the weak! That is why you- lose!"

Soldier-"Move it! Let's go!"

Epps-"Fighter jets in sixty seconds. We got friendlies mixed with bad guys. Targets will be marked."

Lennox-"Hey... Bring the rain. All right? Let's kill these things"

Epps-"Move, move, move!"

They take positions to take down Blackout. He lands a quarter from the fight. He takes out his rotor blades and spins it while walking. Epps uses a laser pointer to mark the weak point of the target

Lennox-"Remember, aim low. Armor's weak under the chest."

Epps-"Target marked. Still waiting."

F22 Pilot-"_Time on target, 20 seconds."_

Epps-"F-22s, we're still waiting."

A wave of F-22s are on their way to support the men on the ground. Lennox sees a motorcycle and rushes to it. As Blackout charges a gun, he sees the green laser and turns to Epps. He growls in anger.

Epps-"Move out!"

Lennox guns it. Blackout opens fire and the soldiers shoot back.

Epps-"Incoming!"

F22 Pilot-"Weapons armed. Status green."

They dive in to building level and launch their air-to ground missiles. Lennox jumps off the bike and slides down the road. Blackout gets hit by several missiles Lennox fires around and it hits Blackout in the groin, He falls to the ground is presumed dead. Megatron and Optimus are still fighting.

Jane-"Gabrielle, Optimus is in trouble. Requesting air support now."

Gabrielle-"_Roger that, Jane. Moving in for a strafing run."_

Megatron kicks OPtimus and he flies into a building.

F22 Pilot-"Second wave's on approach."

A second wave of fighters are approaching. Gabrielle sees Starscream and moves in to attack the Decepticon. A pilot sees Starscream.

F22 Pilot-"What is that?! Break off."

They all break off to avoid him. Gabrielle fires two missiles at Starscream. The pilots watch as Gabrielle chases Starscream away from the Raptors. Starscream quickly transform and shoots his cannon. Gabrielle barrels rolls and fires her cannons. He retreats from the fight.

F-22-"What was that?"

Wingman-"I don't know but that green plane save us."

Gabrielle meets up with the other planes. One pilot looks and sees Gabrielle who gives him a two finger salute.

Pilot-"God bless you, kid."

Gabrielle-"This is Gabrielle Jordon call sign ; Green Lantern. Follow me. We got to take down Megatron."

Leader-"Affirmative. Squad, follow Green Lantern."

They follow Gabrielle and they begin to attack.

Lennox-"Take him out!"

Megatron tries to reach Sam, but he gets hit by missiles. Gabrielle fires her cannons and two missiles at him. He gets weaken from the missile attack.

Megatron-"MINE!"

Soldier-"Two's down!"

Megatron sees him and runs. Optimus trips him.

Megatron-"I'll kill you! Mine! All-Spark-k!"

Megatron crawls towards Sam wanting to get his hands on the Cube.

Optimus-"Sam! Put the Cube in my chest! Now!"

Jane constructs a giant chain and wraps it around Megatron's neck. She holds him down as tightly as she can.

Jane-"Sorry, Optimus. Sam, destroy the cube!"

Megatron roars and Sam gets in position.

Optimus -"No, Sam!"

Sam raises the Cube and it begins to dissolve into Megatron's heart. The Cube is gone and Megatron is choking to death. Jane releases the chain and pulls Sam out of the way. Megatron breathes his last breath and falls to the ground. The leader of the Decepticons is now dead. Sam has avenged Jane and Gabrielle's father's death. Lennox and his team move in closer.

Lennox-"Hold up."

Gabrielle arrives with Ratchet, Ironhide, and Jazz.

Optimus-"You left me no choice, brother."

Gabrielle rushes to Jane and hugs her tightly.

Jane-"We did it. It's over."

Optimus-"Sam, Jane, I owe you my life. We are in your debt. We lost many our friends long ago, but gained new ones. Thank you. All of you. You honor us with your bravery."

Bumblebee-"Permission to speak, sir?"

Optimus-" Permission granted, old friend."

Sam-"You speak now?"

Jane-"He is."

Bumblebee-"I wish to stay with the boy."

Optimus-"If that is his choice."

Sam-"Yes."

Optimus then pulls out the last piece of the All Spark and keeps it safe. Lennox and the soldiers reach to Jane and Gabrielle and the girls saluted. They salute back. In Washington, Secretary Keller made his speech to the advisors.

Keller-"Gentlemen, the President has ordered Sector Seven... be terminated and the remains of the dead aliens- disposed of. The Laurentian Abyss is seven miles below sea level, one of the deepest places on our planet. The massive depth and pressure there, coupled with subfreezing temperatures, would crush and entomb them, leaving no evidence."

Out at sea, the US Navy are dumping the bodies of Blackout, Brawl, and Megatron into the Laurenthian Abyss. Ironhide along with Gabrielle takes Lennox back to his home. His wife and daughter are waiting and they are reunited. Later, they head to the place where Sam and Mikaela are at before. The Autobots are in their Altmode while Optimus is in his bipedal form. Sam and Mikaela are together at last. Gabrielle is sitting on the hood of Ironhide looking up in the sky. As for Jane, she is sitting next to Optimus on his shoulder. He looks at her and she smiles. She and Gabrielle are looking at the orange sky know that their father is in paradise watching over them.

Optimus-_"With the AllSpark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward. A new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart. Like us, there's more to them... than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime. And I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We... are waiting."_

Jane-"_Guardians, if you can read my message, I'm letting you know that me and sister are requesting send some rings to some of our friends to train them. We want to keep the world safe from the Decepticons who are hiding. We are here and we are waiting..."_

**A/N: I decides to merge to the other movies together. It may be challenging but not for me. Read and Review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Lantern Task Force

At the Pentagon in Washington, Jane and Gabrielle Jordon along with Lennox and Epps are meeting with the Chairman of the Joint Chief of Staff. The Jordans were greeted by the military leaders of the U.S after the battle in Mission City.

Lennox-"Okay girls, you are meeting the new Chief of Staff, Morshower. He's says that you two have the best technology nearly similar to the Autobots."

Epps-"The general is like the Chairman of the Board."

They reach to the doors that lead to the Command Center guarded by two military police units.

Jane-"Dad would have been proud."

Lennox-"Jane, Gabrielle, welcome to the Command Center."

The soldiers open the doors and the girls are amazed about the command center. The people who are working at the command stop and turn to Jane and Gabrielle and begin applauding. They were shocked to see that they have a good welcome.

Gabrielle-"Talking about a proper welcome."

They then stop and they resume their work. Lennox reaches to a soldier.

Lennox-"Tell him that Jane and Gabrielle are here."

Soldier-"Yes, sir."

He heads off to get the general while Jane, Gabrielle, William, and Robert wait for him. The soldier reaches to the conference room and knocks on the door. An officer appears at the door. He appears.

Soldier-"Jane and Gabrielle are here."

Morshower-"_Send them in."_

He heads back to the command center.

Soldier-"This way, people."

He leads them to the conference room.

Lennox-"This is It, girls."

Jane makes the sign of the Cross.

Jane-"Give us strength, Father."

Soldier-"General, they're here."

They enter the room and the door closes. General Morshower is a middle age man with balding hair and blue eyes. He wears a khaki uniform with ribbons and a few medals and six silver stars.

Jane-"General, you summoned us?"

Morshower-"I appreciate for your actions in Mission City. You two sure know how to fight those alien beings that are threating our national security and our people."

Gabrielle-"Thank you, sir."

Morshower-"Your father would have been very proud of you two."

Jane-"General, we want to show you something we have been use to fight the Decepticons."

Morshower-"Something?"

Gabrielle-"Yes, sir."

Jane and Gabrielle stood up and put their rings on. They begin transforming into their Green Lantern uniform. Once they completed their transformation, Morshower was surprised to see them in uniform.

Morshower-"My god."

Jane-"General, we are the Green Lanterns of Sector 2814."

Gabrielle-"A Green Lantern is an officer of the intergalactic police force known as the Green Lantern Corps, who have the ability to overcome great fear with the might of willpower. They possess power rings capable of constructs characterized by their will and strength to use it. Each Green Lantern is given a Sector of the Universe to protect and it is their priority to suppress any threat against their sector."

Morshower-"A space police force? I like it. Tell you what? Since the world is now at war against those "Decepticons", you two shall command your strike team."

Jane-"Our own task force?"

Morshower-"Yes, mam. You will joining by our new strike team call NEST."

Gabrielle-"NEST?"

Lennox-"Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty."

Epps-"It means we can deal with those bad aliens that are still hiding anywhere in the world."

Morshowser-"So you ladies are in?"

Jane-"We're in."

Morshower-"Welcome to NEST."

They shake hands and they leave the office. Jane and Gabrielle are officially part of an elite strike group call NEST. A month later, they receive a message from the guardians telling them a group of rings have select a group of teens from parts of the world to aid them.

John Davis, a 16 year old boy from London, England. He's the son of a SAS Commander who shows him the background of the police force. John is a fearless boy and vows to protect the people he loves. After his father's retirement, l was chosen by the Green Lantern Corp because like his father, he has a strong will to protect and serve. He is a charm boy with short blonde hair and brown eyes.

Tamika Sharma, a 17 year old teen from Osaka, Japan. As a decedent of a samurai clan, Tamika has a passion for boys who has sword fighting skills. Her father has cancer after an accident at the Fukushima power plant. She joined the Sapphire Corp a while after the incident. She now lives in San Francisco, California with her mother who is also a samurai descendant. She has black hair with a pony tail and blue eyes.

David Machowicz, a 17 year from Chicago, Illinois. He's the son of the Navy Seal, Richard Machowicz. He was train as a SEAL to kill or be killed. He's an expert on heavy weaponry. From rocket launchers to explosives. He learns close quarter combat and learns how to survive alone. As a soldier, he never leaves anyone behind. He joins the Green Lanterns after his father was deployed in the Arctic. He has short brown hair and light green eyes.

Shan Wu, an 18 year old Chinese from, Beijing, China. She was an orphan who deals with anyone who tries to seduce her. She's protects children who were bullied and treats them with care. Shan is a 3 time world Champion in Taekwondo. She like Tamika joins the Star Sapphire Corps after her parents are killed in an earthquake. She has blue eyes and black hair.

And Nikolai Mikoyan, a 14 year Old Russian orphan from Moscow, Russia. His father is the Commissar of the military and his grandfather was a astronaut. He's specialized in sniper and escort and an expert in military vehicles. From tanks to fighter aircraft. He is trained to ignore pain and fight to the last breath. He joins the Green Lantern Corps. His grandfather He has blonde hair and dark green eyes.

The joint forces head out to their new base in Deigo Garcia for their global operations. They then receive news that a new team of Autobots have landed on Earth.

The Arcee Sisters are the female Autobots. They are born hunters who fight alongside the Autobots. Arcee use to have a relationship with Optimus during the war but not anymore. Their alt modes are fast motorcycles. When transformed, their wheels are uses a feet for speed and agility.

Sideswipe is true to his function of Warrior. Though proficient with guns, he prefers melee combat to ranged weapons, and will employ any maneuver it takes to get close enough to the enemy to use his arm-mounted Cybertanium swords. His agile, wheel-legged form more than allows for this. His vehicle form is a silver Corvette Stingray sports car.

And the twins, Mudflap and Skids. The inseparable pair spends more time fighting with each other than paying attention to anything going on around them. They like to think they're hard core, but when their guard drops, it turns out they're basically a couple of robot rednecks. Still, they can hold their own in a fight, and they are eager to show Optimus Prime just how skilled they are. Whether this will end up getting them killed is another question, though they have had some extremely close calls before. Each twin can transform into smaller separate vehicles or combine for a single, more durable alternate mode. Their alt mode is an old ice cream truck. A few weeks in the new base, Jane finishes with her afternoon patrol. She stars into the sky when a pair of arms wrapped around her. She turns and sees Optimus in holoform for the first time. Ratchet had been working on this new technology before moving to Deigo Garcia. Jane and Optimus are in a relationship now. Around the end of Febuary, Jane and Gabrielle are in training with the new Lanterns when the alarm ranges out. Jane rushes upstairs to the monitors.

Jane-"What do we got?"

Lennox-"We're detecting Decepticon in Europe."

Jane-"How many?"

Epps-"Six of them."

Gabrielle-"Damn. Looks like we got a lot of work to do."

Nikolai-"Da. I agree."

Jane-"Okay, Lanterns. Gear up and get ready. We're leaving immediately!"

They all prepare for lift off for the mission.

Lennox-"You guys, ready?"

Lanterns-"Sir, yes, sir!"

As they board the C-17s, Optimus looks down to Jane when floats to his level. They smile for a while.

Optimus-"Are you ready, Jane?"

Jane-"Ready when you are."

Optimus then turns to the Autobots who are ready for depart.

Optimus-"Autobot, roll out!"

**Jane and Gabrielle now commands their first Lantern Task Force. This next chapter is the beginning of the second movie. When an ancient Decepticon rises for revenge, Jane must protect Sam who will look back into the history of the Transformers.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Shenghai Op

17,000 BC

_Earth. Birth place of the human race. A species much like our own. Capable of great compassion and great violence._

A group of tribal people who are hunting a binge tiger. They see it and they chase the tiger. They stop and they made a surprising discovery. A giant metal pyramid is shown in the middle of a battlefield. A race of robots are at war. One Decepticon sees the humans and attack them. His eyes glow like the fires of Hell. He is the first Decepticon who hate the humans.

_For in our quest to protect the humans, a deeper revelation dawns. Our worlds have meet before..._

_Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen_

* * *

><p><strong>Shanghai, China, 22:14 hrs - today<strong>

2 years later, Jane, Gabrielle, and Task Force 2814 are on a mission with the NEST team to hunt down any remaining Decepticons that are still hiding around the world. Jane is now 19 years old and now lives with the Autobots. She graduate from high school and join the military. She is the leader of the task force. Gabrielle is now 22 years old and is second in command. From a factory in the city, the civilians begin evacuating from the site. Police and military are wearing gas masks to protect themselves from the toxic spill.

Female News Announcer-"_Newsflash from the BBC."_

Male News Announcer-"Breaking news out of Shanghai. There's been a major toxic spill in the Shanghai factory district. The whole city is being..."

Female News Announcer-"We're staying on top of this developing story for you. We'll bring you any new information as we get it."

Pentagon - NEST Command

At the command center, General Morshower and his officers are monitoring the operation preparing to deployed NEST and Task Force 2814 on the ground.

Female Pentagon officer-"NEST Seahawks approaching target."

Pentagon officer-"Three minutes until evacuation is complete, sir."

Pentagon officer"-Chinese airspace has been locked and sealed, one-mile radius."

Morshower-"All right, give NEST team the go."

Pentagon officer-"Black Hawks, you're clear to land."

In the sky above, a group of Black Hawks are touching down and the troops depart from the aircraft. An old ice cream truck drives through the street. It reads "Decepticons suck my popsicle."

Skids-"Ding-a-ling! Come out and get yo' ice cream. Any bad robot out there better get ready for an ass-whuppin'."

In the skies above, Task Force 2814 are in their constructs preparing to aid the NEST team. John Davis is in a helicopter with Lennox, Epps and a few members of the NEST. Shan is in a motorcycle construct with the Arcee Sisters ready to be deployed. David is in a DPV construct fully load with a passenger and a gunner. Gabrielle is in Ironhide. Tamika is riding in Sideswipe. And as for Nikolai, he's in the skies in a MI-24 construct patrolling the area. He sees an open area and hovers over it.

Nikolai-"Spestnaz, you are clear to drop."

A small group of Spestnaz constructs rope down and prepare to join the aid. Nikolai leaves the drop zone.

Optimus Prime_-"For the last two years, an advance team of new Autobots has taken refuge here under my command."_

Lennox-"Arcees, Shan, get ready to launch."

Acree and her sisters activate their holographic drivers.

Arcee-"We're locked and loaded."

Optimus Prime-_"Together, we form an alliance with the humans. A secret but brave squad of soldiers."_

In the helicopter, Lennox explains the plan for the mission. A few British soldiers are also in the operation. One of them is Graham Burns, senior commander of the SASF.

Lennox-"All right, listen up. China's cover story on this one is a toxic spill. They had to evac the area for search and rescue. This makes six enemy contacts in eight months. We gotta make sure this one does not get out in the public eye, so keep it tight.

Optimus Prime_-"A classified strike team called NEST. We hunt for what remains of our Decepticon foes, hiding in different countries around the globe."_

Soldier-"Roll in Alpha through Echo now."

An Apache helicopter patrols with Nikolai allowing the Black Hawks to send the troops in. A truck launches a few NEST motorcycles.

Soldier-"Move out! Let's go!"

Gabrielle and Ironhide meet up with Lennox and Epps. Gabrielle gets out and joins them. Lennox pats on the hood of Ironhide.

Lennox-"All right, Ironhide. We got echoes. Vamos. Steel stacks at 2 o' clock!"

Ironhide begins his transformation. He readies his cannon and he is complete. He sniffs the air for the Decepticon.

Ironhide-"He's here. I smell him."

The soldiers and Gabrielle approach a red Terex RH400 mining excavator behind some pipes. Epps uses a scanner to detect any heat signatures from the Decepticon.

Graham-"It's close. It's getting closer."

Soldier-"Red light."

Epps-"Oh no."

Lennox-"What've you got?"

Epps-"Thermal ripple."

Lennox-"Right, everybody, be steady... We're right on top of it."

Gabrielle carefully constructs a G36C assault rifle with an ACOG scope. Then the excavator transforms. Its giant arms slam into the ground which launches the tubes in the air. They bounce the floor which injures a few soldiers. Lennox takes cover. Gabrielle sees a soldier pinned by a pipe. She creates a hand and lifts the pipe off of him. She carries him away from the battle to safety.

Lennox-"Eagle-niner!"

The soldiers open fire on the giant Decepticon. However, a shockwave sends them back. The Decepticon named Demolisher rolls out of here with its two big wheels. Nikolai's Spetsnaz sees Demolisher and open fire, but the robot is too big for their assault rifle. Even taking a rocket can't stop it.

Epps-"Panther One, requesting fire mission now!"

At the Pentagon, Morshower pinches his bridge knowing that the mission is nearly a bust.

Pentagon officer-"Gunships on station. Rolling hot!"

Black Hawk Pilot-"Dog One, now we are engaging."

Gabrielle-"Nikolai, we need air cover, now!"

Nikolai-"Da, moving in to engage."

Nikolai joins with Dog One and they open fire. Demolisher gets hit but keeps moving. He sees a Black Hawk shooting him and slams its tail bringing the copter down. Near the docks, an Audi R8 names Sideways wakes up which triggers the detectors.

Black Hawk Pilot-"We got a second Decepticon."

Sideways drives off away from NEST and the Lanterns.

Lennox-"Arcee ! Twins! Shan! Target coming your way!"

In the warehouse, Acree, Chromia, Elita One, and Shan are chasing Sideways. They head outside where Mudflap and Skids see wait for them. Sideways turns into the alley.

Mudflap-"I got 'im, I got 'im!"

The Arcee Sisters transform and shoot Sideways. Shan got as close as she can from behind and creates a sword and slices the vehicle. Sideways transforms and jumps into the building. Shan creates a ramp which allows the sisters to climb and go after him. Sideways burst out the other side and transforms back into vehicle mode. On the other side, the Twins are having a hard time catching up. They broke apart and slam into the building.

Mudflap-"I screwed that up... I'm okay. I'm all right."

Skids-"This is combat, man!"

Mudflap-"Total brain freeze, man."

Skids-"What's wrong with you?"

He punches Mudflap in the face. As Sideways escapes, Lennox has to call in Sideswipe to take him out.

Lennox-"Bring in Sideswipe and Tamika!"

Sideswipe rolls and transforms to go after him with Tamika following.

Sideswipe-"Clear a path."

Sideswipe reaches to Sideways. He uses his sword to leap over him. He shoots Sideways a few times before throwing the sword on the hood. He spins and pulls the weapon through which cuts Sideways in half. Tamika was impressed about Sideways. He spins before sheets his blade.

Sideways-"Damn, I'm good."

Demolisher rolls down the highway crushing everything in his path. He tosses a car off the bridge. Task Force 2814 and NEST regroup to follow Demoslisher.

Gabrielle-"He's gonna tear the city apart if we don't stop him."

Epps-"Air support. We need Big Buddha and Emerald Knight to deliver the drop now."

In the night sky above the city, a C-17 Globemaster prepares to drop "Big Buddha" and "Emerald Knight."

Cargo Plane Pilot-"Cyclone nine-eight, final attack hitting in one two zero."

The bay doors are opened and Optimus Prime is in position with Jane in front of him.

C-17 Pilot-"Clear drop in five, four, three, two, one."

Jane and Optimus jump out of the plane. They both transform while free falling and deployed their parachutes. Optimus' parachutes were 3 white one with the Autobot symbol on it. Jane's is a construct glider with the Green Lantern Symbol on it.

Optimus-"Autobots, I'm in pursuit."

Jane-"Lanterns, I'm pursuing the target."

Optimus draws his daggers and cuts the ropes to the chutes. He rolls and transforms into his truck form after landing on the ground. Jane creates a ramp and constructs herself a motorcycle and lands on the ramps. She follows Optimus. They then see Demoslisher and prepare to jump. When a car slams into the bridge, Optimus jumps as Demolisher smashes through the whole bridge. He grabs Demolisher in the head and Jane grapple hooks on one of his arms. From behind, Ironhide follows the leaders passing through the flames and explosions. Demolisher tries to swat Optimus away, but the Autobot gets on top of his head.

Optimus-"Pull over."

He draws his blaster and shoots him in the head. Jane quickly jumps off and creates a barrier in front. Demolishes flies off the bridge with both the wheels blown. He crashes into the floor and rolls into a factory. The Lanterns and NEST approach the factory. Optimus, Jane, Ironhide, and Gabrielle approach Demolisher who is badly wounded.

Ironhide-"Punk-ass Decepticon!"

He snorts from his nose which blows steam out.

Optimus Prime-"Any last words?"

Demolishor-"This is not your planet to rule. The Fallen shall rise again."

Everyone including the Lanterns are shocked to hear the message.

Epps-"That doesn't sound good."

Optimus Prime-"Not today."

He charges his blaster and executes Demolisher. An hour later at an airfield, NEST and 2814 are loading up to head back to Diego Garcia. Jane was sitting in the bay when Optimus arrives in his vehicle mode. He activates his holoform. He is a man in his late twenties. He is about Jane's height. He has blue hair from his helmet in robotic form. He has beautiful blue eyes. He wears a blue shirt with a red leather jacket. He wears light jeans and shoes. Jane sees him and walks to him with a smile on her face.

Optimus-"Are you alright, Jane?"

Jane-"Yeah. Do you really think this Fallen shall rise?"

Optimus-"I don't think so. But if he does rise, we shall be ready."

Jane leans her forehead on Optimus'. He wraps his arm around her waist.

Jane-"Let's go home."

After the planes are loaded, they head off back to Diego Garcia. Jane climbs into Optimus' cab and falls asleep.

**Read and Review...**


	12. Chapter 12: Director Galloway

_NEST Classified Operations - Diego Garcia_

It's around 7AM and the C-17s have touched down on Diego Garcia. Jane was sleeping when she felt the wheels hitting the runway. She wakes up slowly.

Optimus-"Morning, Jordan."

Jane-"Hey, Optimus. Are we here?"

Optimus-"Yes. And early."

Optimus starts his truck and the door opens. He drives out of the plane slowly and the sun shines through cabin. Jane shields her eyes from the light. She then puts on some shades. All the soldiers and the Autobots including Task Force 2814 exit the plans. As the Twins exit the plane, an officer announces to the Twins that it is time for an upgrade.

Officer-_"Autobot twins, report to Hangar 3."_

Skids-"Badass ice-cream truck coming through. Excuse me! Excuse me! Hello!"

Mudflap-"Hold up, hold up-"

In Hangar 3, a pair of new cars was waiting. A brick-red Chevy Trax concept and a green Chevy Beat Concept.

Skids-"Those are nice. Yeah, baby. It's upgrade time."

Mudflap-"Yes, sir. Aw yeah! Look here, it's my booty call right here!"

They transform to their alt mode.

Mudflap-"Time to get my sexy on with the green."

He beat boxes like a rapper.

Skids-"Green? Eh, no, green is mine! I call green!"

Skid punches Mudflap who wants the green car.

Skids-"I got the green."

Mudflap-"That hurt, man."

Skids-"It's supposed to hurt. It's an ass-kicking."

Skid transforms into the Chevy Beat and Mudflap transforms into the Checy Trax. They drove to the main hangar to meet with the others. The Lanterns are chatting with some of the NEST soldiers. Jane and Gabrielle meet up with Lennox. A color guard flies both the American and British flags. A group of soldiers are carrying some coffins for the soldier who lost their lives last night.

Soldier-"Present arms!"

Jane, Gabrielle, Lennox and the soldiers salute as the coffins pass them. Just then a group of Black Hawks flew over them which of their attention. They landed outside the fence area. A man in his 30's emerging from the chopper. His name is Theodor Galloway, the new National Security Advisor. He is not impressed about last night's operation.

Jane-"I'll tell the others. Escort the Director."

Lennox-"Got it."

He reaches to the toll gate and sees Galloway who shows a security guard a paper.

Lennox-"Director Galloway, what an honor. I'd love to show you around, but you gotta be on the classified access list."

Galloway shoves the paper at Lennox.

Galloway-"I am now. Presidential order, Major. I got a message for your classified space buddies! You guys made a mess of Shanghai."

Jane adjusted her beret and shouts.

Jane-"Everyone, Director Galloway is coming!"

They groan and the Autobots revved their engines. The loudest was Ironhide.

Tamika-"The director from hell is approaching."

Gabrielle-"My sister and I will attend the meeting. You guys wait with the Autobots."

Nikolai-"Da."

The Lanterns head for the Autobot Hangar. They construct chair to watch the meeting. Jane and Gabrielle climb up the platform. Lennox and Galloway have entered the hangar. Optimus wait below the platform.

Lennox-"All right, so this is where we communicate with the JCS and this area serves as the Autobots' hangar."

Soldier-"Secure link to JCS is up, Major!"

They prepare the online chat with General Morshower. Lennox climbs up and meets up with Jane and Gabrielle. But little do they know that they're being watched from the atmosphere. A Decepticon satellite, Soundwave, sees the US military satellite and begin attaching to it. With it, Soundwave can see and hear what is going on.

Jane-"Ring, scan for any Decepticon activities until the meeting is over."

Ring-"Processing..."

Soldier-"Secure line to Pentagon is now open."

The camera opens and General Morshower is on screen.

Lennox-"General?"

Morshower-"Will, Jane, Gabrille, I saw the Shenghai Op.

Epps-"_We had a rough day out there."_

Lennox-"Yes, sir. We have intel that I believe warrants an immediate debrief."

Jane-"Now with your permission, we can't let you see him, but I would like you to hear from the leader of the Autobots."

Morshower-_"Proceed."_

Optimus begins his transformation into his robotic form. Once he done, he is a bit taller than the platform. From below Epps and Galloway look up at him.

Epps-"You got to wonder, if God made us in his image, who made him?"

Optimus-"General, our alliance has countermanded six Decepticon incursions this year, each on a different continent. They're clearly searching around the world for something. But last night's encounter came with a warning."

Demolishor recording: _The Fallen shall rise again._

Morshower-"_The Fallen. Meaning what?"_

Optimus Prime-"Origin unknown. The only recorded history of our race was contained within the Allspark and lost with its destruction."

Galloway-"Excuse me!"

Everyone turned their attention to Galloway.

Galloway-"With this so-called Allspark now destroyed, why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would?"

Lennox-"Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor. The President just appointed him liaison."

Morshower_-"Well, I guess I didn't get that memo."_

Galloway makes his way to Lennox and Morshower.

Galloway-"Forgive the interruption, General. Excuse me. Coming through. Excuse me. Excuse me, soldier. After all the damage in Shanghai, the President is, um, hard-pressed to say the job's getting done."

Jane-"With all due respect sir, me and my sister were allies with the Autobots before Task Force 2814 was established."

Galloway-"Well, Mrs. Jordan I can see why you and your team chosen by those call 'power rings'."

Gabrielle-"We are the Lanterns who fight for peace and freedom.

Galloway-"Really? The world now rest in the hands of not only the Autobots, but a team of teenagers."

Jane-"We may be young, but we saved more lives than you can count. Stop judging us for our actions."

Galloway turns his attention to Optimus.

Galloway-"Now, under the classified Alien-Autobot Cooperation Act, you agreed to share your intel with us, but not you're advancements in weaponry."

Optimus Prime: We've witnessed your human capacity for war. It would absolutely bring more harm than good.

Galloway-"But who are you to judge what's best for us?"

Lennox-"With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years."

Epps-"We've shed blood, sweat and precious metal together."

Galloway looks down at Epps with a stern look.

Galloway-"Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk."

Epps-"Don't tempt me."

He walks back a bit. Optimus turns to Epps.

Optimus-"Easy."

Galloway-"And the, ah, newest members of your team. I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House.

Morshower-"_Let me stop you right there, Mr. Galloway. It was vetted right here. And in my experience, the judgment of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach."_

Galloway-"Well, be that as it may, General, it is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake... No one is above reproach. Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE-One-a.k.a. Megatron, is rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyss, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien Allspark is locked in an electromagnetic vault here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world."

In the orbit, Soundwave has heard everything and contacts the other Decepticons.

Soundwave-"Decepticons, we have located the shard."

He does not know that Jane's ring has the power to jam any communications.

Jane's Ring-"Intercepting the Decepticon's communication."

Galloway-"And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after. Well, there's only one clear conclusion! You! The Autobots! They're here to hunt you! What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that? The Fallen shall rise again? It sounds to me like something's coming. So. Let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave? Peacefully?"

Optimus Prime-"Freedom is your right. If you make that request, we will honor it. But... before your President decides, please ask him this: What if we leave... and you're wrong?"

He leans in with a stern look on his face. Lennox whispers to Optimus.

Lennox-"That's a good question."

Jane-"I agree."

After the meeting is over, the Autobots transformed to stretch out their legs.

Ironhide-"Finally!"

Nikolai-"Thank God is over."

Ironide-"I was on the edge to blow that Director sky high."

Tamika-"I agree. When I see him again, I want to use him as a punching bag."

Arcee-"Easy, guys. I know we all hate him, but we can't harm people."

Jane and Gabrielle arrive to meet up the others.

Nikolai-"So, my friend. How was the meeting?"

Jane-"It was fine until the bastard asks the Autobots to leave for the sake of the National Security."

Shan-"What?!"

David-"That's complete bullshit! Who does he think he is?"

John-"He can't do this. He's gonna have to go through us."

Jane-"Alright, guys. Settle down. Now let's head on home."

They change into their uniform and head on to their apartment which is on the other side of the island. Jane and Gabrielle head for the room in the NEST base which is next to the Autobot Hangar. Jane enters her and plants herself on the bed. Just then Optimus arrives in his Holoform. Jane gets up and sees him.

Optimus-"Jane, are you alright?"

Jane-"Yeah. I'm fine. Are you really gonna leave if the President decides?"

Optimus-"Why would ask that? Ever since we arrived, we had been thinking this planet as a home."

Jane-"I don't want to lose you, Optimus. I care about you."

Jane and Optimus lean in closer. Optimus plants a hand on Jane's cheek softly.

Optimus-"Jane, I care for you too."

They lean in and their lips made contact. Optimus sits on the edge of the bed with Jane on his lap. They continue kissing until they break up.

Jane-"Optimus Prime, I love you."

Optimus-"Jane Jordan, I love you too."

Optimus then gets up and deactivates the hollow. Jane prepares to sleep. She looks up in the ceiling.

Jane-"I'm not letting one hurt you, Prime. I promise."

**This is the beginning of the romance between Optimus and Jane, but things about to go bad when the Decepticons make their move. Read and Review.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Shard

In the orbit, the Decepticon communication officer is in positions. He fires a robot asteroid into the Earth. In her room, Jane was sleeping when her ring alerts her.

Ring-"Alert. Decepticon has launched an unknown object."

Jane gets up slowly it was around 3:30 in the morning. The object splashes down on the shoreline. A panther type Decepticon name Ravage emerges and walks on the shores. He has one glowing red eye, two pointy ears on the back of his head, a razor-sharp mane, and a claw on the tip of his tail. His physiology is vaguely feline. He sprints as fast as a cheetah over the fence into field. In the bunker of the NEST has spotted Ravage.

Soldier-"Black Lion X-Ray, this is Black Lion Tango. We have activation of motion sensors on the western perimeter fence."

Ravage searches around for the pipe that leads to the vault. He reaches to the pipe, pops it open like a can, and bites on it. It releases tiny marbles down the pipe into the vault. Back in Jane's room, her ring alerts once again.

Ring-"Security breach in the western perimeter."

Jane wakes up and rushes to Gabrielle's room which is across the hall. Jane opens the door.

Jane-"Gabrielle, wake up!"

Gabrielle groans and wakes up slowly.

Gabrielle-"What is it?"

Jane-"They're breaking into the vault."

Gabrielle-"Shit!"

Jane and Gabrielle transform into their Green Lantern uniform, recharge their rings, and they head for the vault. In the vault, the marbles move around to the center and transform into microcons. They then begin climbing on each other like ants until they combine together into a small but extremely thin Decepticon name Reedman. He may be hidden but his body is razor sharp perfect to cut flesh and bone. He sees the shard and begins tapping it which triggers the alarm.

Soldier-"Breach at B-14."

A group of NEST vehicles are deployed and moved towards the front door. Jane and Gabrielle arrive just in time. A soldier sees them.

Jane-"What's happening?"

Soldier-"They're breaking in the vault."

Jane-"Gabrielle, do not let the shard leave the island."

Gabrielle-"Got it!"

Gabrielle flies to the top of the bunker and creates a Javelin missile launcher and readies it. Jane constructs an AA-12 shotgun. The doors open and they move in.

Soldier-"Go, go, go, go, go!"

Reedman hides from the soldiers and Jane. The Green Lantern sees the shard has been stolen.

Soldier-"The shard's gone."

Jane-"We cannot let it leave."

Reed carefully moves in to pass Jane until a soldier spots him.

Soldier-"Contact!"

Reed kills the soldier and makes a run for it. Jane shoots Reedman. Outside, Ravage fires a pair of missiles at the base. Gabrielle sees Ravage and locks on. She fires the Javelin and it flies up to the target. She then dissolves the weapon and fires her ring as Ravage shoots with its machine guns. Reedman reaches for Ravage, but the Javelin missile manages to kill the thin machine. But Ravage picks up the shard and makes a getaway taking a few bullets and lasers. Ravage dives back in the ocean with the last fragment of the All Spark. Gabrielle reaches to Jane.

Jane-"What happen?"

Gabrielle-"That panther Decepticon was waiting. They outsmart us."

Jane-"Where's the shard?"

Gabrielle-"He got away with it."

Jane slams her fists on the hood of a NEST vehicle in anger.

Jane-"Shit!"

Gabrielle-"What do we do now?"

Jane-"There is still time. As long as the Decepticons don't reach Megatron."

Gabrielle-"What about Sam?"

Jane has just forgotten about Sam. It's been two years since graduation.

Jane-"I'll go see if he's okay. Gabrielle, get Optimus. Tell him to meet me in Princeton. And when you're done, send John and David the Atlantic to aid the security."

Gabrielle-"You got it."

Jane takes off to find Sam while Gabrielle heads back to base. Jane also had forgotten about Bumblebee. She needs to get to Bumblebee before she goes to Sam.

Jane-"Ring, give the location of Bumblebee."

Ring-"Tracking Bumblebee... Bumblebee located. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania."

Jane flies as fast she can go to catch up with Bumblebee. It was the evening when Jane spotted him not far from the university. Bumblebee stops and activates his Holoform. He's in his 20's, had brod chest and his skin was a bit tan. He has baby blue eyes and has blonde hair. He wears a strip black and yellow shirt with jeans and black and yellow tennis shoes. He wears a blue wrist on his left arm with the Autobot symbol on it. Around his neck a pair of yellow headphones and a chain necklace. Jane touches down behind him. He looks at the rearview mirror and sees Jane transforming into her military uniform. He gets out of his alt mode.

Bumblebee-"Jane?"

Jane sees Bumblebee.

Jane-"Bumblebee?"

Bumblebee-"Jane, is that you?"

Jane smiles and they both hug each other.

Jane-"It's been two years since we last saw."

Bumblebee-"Yeah. Come on. We got to get to Sam."

Jane-"I was about to go Sam as well. The Decepticons has stolen the shard. They are planning to bring Megatron back to life."

Bumblebee-"Get in."

Jane and Bumblebee got in the Camaro and they head of to find Sam. They reach to Princeton University to find out that there is a party going on. They stop at the curve.

Jane-"Time to get his attention."

Bumblebee triggers his car alarm and drives on the lawn. From inside, Sam enjoying the party when he heard the alarm. A senior student sees the car and shouts.

Senior Student-"Hey! Who drove the freaking yellow Camaro? Huh? There is a car on the lawn!"

Jane got out of the car and leans on it. Sam arrives outside and sees Jane.

Sam-"Jane?"

Jane-"Yep."

Sam-"Heh. What are you doing here?"

Jane-"There's no time to explain. We got a big problem."

Sam-"Big? What do you mean?"

Then the senior guy who saw the car walks to them with a smaller guy.

Senior Student-"Freshman!"

Sam-"Yeah?"

Senior Student-"That your car in our bushes?"

Jane-"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Sam-"No, there's a- there's a friend of mine, he just went to, ah, to get you a tighter shirt."

Shorter Senior Student-"There isn't a tighter shirt! We checked. Now how about I park my foot in your ass?"

Jane stands in front of Sam along with Bumblebee. Sam recognizes him.

Sam-"(whispers) Bee? Is that you?"

Bumblebee-"Yep. In the flesh."

Sam-"You talk?"

Bumblebee-"Only in this form."

Senior Student-"Hey, freshman, who that cute thing?"

Sam-"This is Jane Jordan."

Jane-"And you better back the hell off or I'll give you something you have to live with for the rest of your life."

Senior walks up to Jane with the short guy following.

Senior Student-"Like what?!"

Jane-"This."

She kicks him in the groin and grabs his drink. He yells and falls to the floor. Sam was impressed about Jane.

Sam-"Wow."

Jane-"No one mess with him with me around."

Shorter Student-"Hey! You can't do that!"

Jane-"Hold this."

Jane gives Sam the cup and walks to the short guy, grabs him and lifts him up over her head. She constructs a table and choke slam him on the table which broke in half. The students yelled in exciment.

Sam-"Holy-"

Bumblebee-"Crap."

Jane takes the cup from and Sam and drops it on the senior student. She kneels down in front of him.

Jane-"Next time I see you threating Sam, you gonna end up like your friend. Understand?"

The student nods and Jane walks back to Sam who is in the driver seat. Bumblebee is in the back seat behind him. Jane sits next to Bee when a girl name Alice arrives. She has blonde hair and has blue eyes.

Alice-"I love Camaros."

Sam-"Ah, no. I can't do this right now, okay?"

Alice-"Don't be a wimp."

She got in the car.

Sam-"Oh god."

Jane-(whispers to Bumblebee)"Who is she?"

Bumblebee-"I don't know."

Sam drives off from college.

Alice-"My first car was my dad's ninety-two Z28."

Sam-"Yeah?"

Alice-"Fuel-injected. The roar of the engine, it just tickles me."

Sam-"We shouldn't, uh, stare... I mean, share stories with each other at all."

Alice-"Eh, come on, Sam. Just one ride."

Jane-"Do something."

Bumblebee-"Gladly."

He uses his hand and the knob turns to play something on the radio.

Radio-"_You cheatinnnn' heart..."_

Sam-"Don't. Don't!"

Then the radio changes songs.

Radio_-"She's a super freak, super freak, she's super freaky-"_

Alice-"Is your radio broken?"

Sam-"No, my concentration is."

Alice-"We're not cheating. Not yet. Is something... wrong... here?"

Bumblebee slams Alice on the dashboard.

Alice-"Ah!"

Sam: Oh, God! You okay?

Bumblebee-"Ow."

Alice-"Ow."

Alice places her hand on her forehead.

Radio-"_She's mighty, mighty-_

Sam-"I really don't know what to tell you. This car has a lot of problems. A lot... oh"

Bumblebee-"You might wanna duck down, Jane."

Jane and Bumblebee duck down and he squirts anti-freeze at Alice's face.

Sam-"Oh! Oh, God! It's in my mouth!"

Sam then stops his car wiping the liquid from his face and mouth.

Sam-"Oh, are you okay? I got Wetnaps. I got Wetnaps for your face!"

Alice gets out of the car and leaves.

Sam-"Hold on! I... I'm so sorry! What're you doing?"

Jane and Bumblebee slowly emerge from their seats with smiles on their face. Sam did not buy that and looks at them with a disappointed look on his face. They head for a cemetery where Optimus is waiting for them. Sam gets out of the car and walks to them. Jane follows Sam and Bumblebee deactivates his Holoform.

Sam-"Huh. You won't give me a day, huh? You won't give me one day in college?"

Optimus-"I'm sorry, Sam, but the last fragment of the Allspark was stolen."

Sam-"Like what? Like Decepticons stole it?"

Jane-"Yes. And now they're making plans to revive Megatron. I told the task force to be ready if the enemy moves in."

Optimus-"We placed it under human protection at your government's request. But I'm here for your help, Sam. Because your leaders believe we brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are right. That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share."

Jane-"That no good Galloway."

Sam-"This isn't my war."

Optimus-"Not yet. But I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost."

Sam: I know, and I... I want to help you, I do, but I am not some alien ambassador, you know? I'm a normal kid with normal problems. I am where I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry. I... I really am.

Optimus-"Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing."

Sam-"You're Optimus Prime. You don't need me."

Jane-"Samuel James Witwicky, how can you say that? He does need you. I need you too. Without us, who's gonna keep you safe? Who?"

Sam just stood there quietly.

Sam-"I know you guys have been protecting me, but I'm not a child anymore. I have to move on. I'm sorry."

Sam heads back to Bumblebee and drives back to college.

Optimus Prime-"We do. More than you know."

Jane-"We tried. Let's go home."

Optimus walks to the road and transforms. Jane climbs in and they head on back to base.

**Jane and Optimus tried their best for Sam but failed. Now the Decepticons chose their moment and head out to revive Megatron. Gabrielle and the Lanterns must stop this from happening. Read and Review...**


	14. Chapter 14: Megatron

_North Atlantic - 07:13 Hrs_

Out in the Atlantic, a cargo ship sails through the seas. Just then a small object slams into the deck. The crew did not see the impact. Ravage hides from the crew. A group of Construticons jump from the ship and into the sea. Little do they know they they're being tracked.

_U.S.S. Topeka, SSN_

The submarine is on patrol when the sonar detects the Constructicons.

Soldier-"Conn, Sonar. Gained new contact, bearing 214, and possible hostile, confirmed for project Deep Six Drop Point."

Soldier-"What do you got?"

Soldier-"SU pulled five contacts at 5,000 feet, diving fast."

At Diego Garcia, Gabrielle and the Lanterns are chatting when the alarm blares. They rushed to the monitors.

Gabrielle-"What do we got?"

Soldier-"U.S.S Topeka has detected 5 contacting diving at 5000 feet."

Shan-"Something's not right."

Nikolai-"They're probably going to revive Megatron."

Gabrielle-"Shit! David, John, head for the Atlantic ASAP. Do not let them revive Megatron!"

John-"Yes mam!"

John and David transformed into their uniform and took off. The Topeka continues to track the Constructicons.

Soldie-"Never seen anything dive that deep that fast. Man battle stations."

Soldier-"Chief of the watch, man battle stations!"

Chief of the watch-"Man battle stations!"

An alarm blares in the sub. They're head off to pursuit the threat.

Soldier-"Helm, left full rudder, all ahead two-thirds."

Soldier-"Left full rudder, two-thirds."

Soldier-"Dive. Go deep."

The Topeka begins diving into the ocean. 300 miles from the sub, John and David are flying as fast as they can to catch up with the sub. At the Pentagon, General Morshower rushes to the Command Center.

Pentagon Officer-"The nets protecting NBE One are screaming, sir."

Morshower-"That is 9,300 fathoms down, and no confirmed DSRVs on site?"

Pentagon Officer-"None, sir."

Morshower-"Then people, we've got a problem! Get Task Force 2814 online!"

Officer-"Yes sir!"

The constructicons reaches to the ocean floor. They found Megatron all covered up with dirt and a couple of sea animals. In the surface, John and David reach the location. They dived in to follow the trail of the Decepticons. The rings surround them in a bubble to protect them from the pressure of the ocean depts. They reach the bottom not far from Megatron. Ravage swims to Megatron and out comes a little Decepticon who is a doctor.

Doctor-"Need parts! Kill the little one!"

They turn to the small Decepticon name Scrapper. They begin tearing him apart while John and David watch them. They put the parts onto Megatron. When they are done, Doctor pulls out the Shard.

Doctor-"The shard make Energon!"

Doctor jams the Shard into the spark of Megatron and it fully reactivated. The alarms blared at the Pentagon and so does the alarm at Diego Garcia. Gabrielle was startled. She immediately contacts her sister.

Gabrielle-"Jane. Where are you?"

Jane-_On route back to base. What's going on?"_

Gabrielle-"Megatron has risen from the dead."

Jane-"_SON OF A BITCH!"_

Gabrielle-"John and David are already in the area where he was placed."

Megatron roars knowing that he has risen from the dead. He and the Decepticons begin flying up to the surface.

John-"They're getting away!"

David-"Get them!"

They head up to stop them. They construct jet submarines with torpedoes and speed off. In the Topeka, the radar detects 6 enemy contacts and 2 friendlis.

Soldier-"Conn, Sonar. Now hold six contacts, and they're coming up fast!"

Soldier-"Sound collision alarm."

The collision alarm blares.

Soldier-"Left hard rudder."

The sub tries to turn left, but the contacts are closing in fast.

Soldier-"Five hundred feet."

In the skies above the surface, a P-3 Orion scans for the contacts.

Soldier-"_Angel Six, we got six hostiles coming up."_

John-"They're heading for the sub."

David-"Lock on target!"

The crosshairs aimed and lock on Megatron.

David-"Target locked! Fire torpedoes!"

They fire two torpedoes at Megatron.

John-"Torpedoes launched!"

The missiles scream pass the Decepticons. The missiles also trigger a torpedo alarm.

Sailor-"Two torpedoes are fired from two small craft! They're heading straight for the contacts!"

Megatron and the Decpticons reach for the sub at 100 feet. The torpedoes are closing on Megatron at 75 feet.

Soldier-"One hundred feet!"

Soldier-"Brace for impact-"

From the sky, the P-3 passes over when an explosion occurs. Megatron burst from the ocean and into the sky. The torpedoes has missed their target and hit the submarine. The back of the sub burst from the surface and splashes back down. John immediately calls for assistance.

John-"Mayday, mayday! This is Green Lantern # 2257. Submarine impacted requesting medical emergency!"

Gabrielle-"_Copy that, 2257. We're sending a ship to get the crew. Where's Megatron?"_

John-"He's escaped."

Gabrielle -"_Shit! How did this happen?"_

John and David think for a second until David remembers.

David-"It's Galloway! He's must have given the information to the Decepticons!"

Gabrielle-"_THAT NO GOOD ASSHOLE! He should have kept his mouth shut!"_

John-"We're following Megatron to see what he's up to."

John and David fly up to follow Megatron. Megatron leaves Earth and flies into deep space. Not far from behind, John and David are following him quietly without being spotted. He flies pass Saturn into a cold, icy moon called Charr orbiting the planet. There a Decepticon ship lies wrecked on the moon. John and David reach the wreckage and stop.

John-"What is this place?"

Ring-"The Decepticon ship Nemesis."

David-"Let's go."

They carefully head inside the ship. Megtron transforms and meets up with Starscream.

Megatron-"Starscream, I'm home."

Starscream-"Lord Megatron, I was... so relieved to hear of your resurrection."

John constructs a Wolfcom's Orbiter Parabolic Microphone Electronic Listening Device with headphones. David creates a Yukon Night Vision Binoculars. They listen in on the conversation.

Megatron-"You left me to die on that pathetic insect planet."

Starscream-"Only to help spawn our... new army. The Fallen decrees it! After all, in your absence, someone had to take command."

Megatron gets frustrated and grabs Starscream.

Megatron-"So disappointing."

He shoves him against an egg of a hatchling.

Starscream-"Hatchlings! Hatchlings! Careful, fragile!"

Megatron-"Even in death, there is no command but mine."

Starscream-"No, no, no"

He knocks a hatchling open and its suffering quickly due to the lack of Energon. Megatron releases Starscream and walks into the chambers of his master; the Fallen. He kneels in respect. David and John move in closer.

Megatron-"My master, I failed you on Earth. The Allspark is destroyed and without it, our race will perish."

The Fallen sits on his throne with wires connected to him. He breathes slowly like if he was weak.

Fallen-"Oh, you have much to learn, my disciple. The Cube was merely a vessel. Its power, its knowledge, can never be destroyed. It can only transform."

Megatron-"How is that possible?"

Fallen-"It has been absorbed by the human child. The key to saving our race now lies within his mind."

Megatron-"Well then, let me strip the very flesh from his body!"

Fallen-"And you will, my apprentice, in time. For millennia, I have dreamed of my return to that wretched planet where I, too, was once betrayed by the Primes I called my brothers. Only a Prime can defeat me, and now, only one remains."

Megatron-"Optimus! He protects the boy. Along with his friend who is the Green Lantern."

Fallen-"Those warriors from Oa. Including the girl, Jane Jordan. They must not know about our plan.

Fallen-"Then the boy will lead us to him. Jane must die with Optimus and revenge shall be ours."

Megatron-"Yes."

Starscream-"The boy will not escape us. We have him in our sights. Without more Energon, the hatchlings will keep dying!"

David and John got everything they need and head out. Back at the base on Earth, Jane was pacing around in anger.

Jane-"How does this happen?!"

Gabrielle-"During the meeting, Galloway must had gave away both Megatron and the shard's location."

Jane slams into the desk in rage.

Jane-"That son of a bitch! Because of him, Megatron is back! I'm gonna tear him apart limb from limb!"

Just then John and David had return from their mission. Jane turned to the boys.

Jane-"What happen?"

John-"We've followed Megatron into this ship known as the Nemesis and we made a discovery."

Jane-"What did you find?"

David-"Optimus, when you heard the message, who was the Fallen?"

Optimus-"Origin unknown. Why?"

David-"You might wanna take a look at this."

He constructs a hug holographic screen for everyone to see. It shows Megatron and the Fallen.

Jane-"Who is that?"

David-"That is the Fallen."

Optimus and the Autobots are in shocked.

John-"They're making plans to capture Sam. The Fallen said the All Spark had been absorbed by Sam."

Jane-"I'll see what is going on. Gabrielle, take command of the task force."

Ring-"Warning. Decepticon forces are mobilizing in New York."

Ironhide-"It could be a diversion."

Nikolai-"Ironhide's right. They could lure us away from Sam."

Optimus-"Autobots, roll out!"

Gabrielle-"Lanterns, move out!"

The Lanterns transformed along with Autobots. Jane transforms and heads off to find Sam. At the Pentagon, a soldier receives an incoming SOS signal.

Soldier-"Major, incoming SOS from Autobots!"

Soldier-"Multiple Decepticon contacts in motion. Vicinity- Eastern United States, sir!

Morshower-"As in how many?"

Pentagon officer-"Unclear, sir.

Morshower-"Well, get clear."

Soldier-"The Autobots are on the move, splitting into two teams, sir. They're not answering our calls and they're heading to New York and Philadelphia."

Morshower-"Get the Lantern Task Force online, ASAP!"

Soldier-"Yes, sir."

Flying above the Autobots, Gabrielle's ring rings. Gabrielle opens a holographic screen.

Gabrielle-"Jordan here."

Morshower-"Gabrielle, we've detected multiple Decepticons in the Eastern Seaboard."

Gabrielle-"It could be a diversion. My sister is with Optimus and Bumblebee. Get NEST in the air as soon as possible."

Morshower-"Affirmative."

The screen dissolves.

Lennox-"All right, full weapons deployment. Wheels up in 20 minutes!"

Lennox and his team load their weapons and board the C-17s.

Soldier-"All clear!"

Soldier-"Move it!"

Soldier-"Let's go!"

Jan arrives in Philadelphia. She then notices Mikaela with a metal box in her hand.


	15. Chapter 15:Optimus' Last Stand

The Autobots and the Lanterns are heading off to stop the Decepticons in New York. In Philadelphia, Jane arrives in Princeton. She then notices Mikaela with a metal box in her hand.

Jane-"Mikaela?"

Mikaela turns and sees Jane. She drops the box and they hug each other.

Mikaela-"Jane. It's good to see you again."

Jane-"You too. Listen, we need to get to Sam. The Decepticons are coming for them."

Mikaela-"Let's go."

They head to the dorms inside. They then pass a boy name Leo who is recently Sam's college roommate.

Jane-"Hey. Have you see Sam?"

Leo-"He's in there. Why?"

Jane-"He's in danger."

Leo-"Danger?"

Jane and Mikaela burst into Sam's room. When they enter they find Alice on top of Sam kissing him. Mikaela was heartbroken.

Mikaela-"Sam?"

Alice gets off of Sam. Jane was angry and her ring begins glowing.

Alice-"Is that your girlfriend?"

Sam-"Uh-huh? "

Mikaela-"Ex."

She leaves his room. Jane

Sam-"Mikaela! Wait!"

Sam runs after her but Alice grabs him with her robotic tongue.

Jane-"Get away from him!"

She shoots a green beam at Alice at she is flown into a wall. She retracts her tongue and Sam screams like a girl. Mikaela throws the box at Alice but she ducks and the box is throw out the window.

Mikaela-"Come on!"

They all head out of the dorms. The students ran for their dorms for protection. They rush down stairs but Leo sees Alice coming.

Leo-"Here she comes!"

Jane-"In the library!"

Then they enter inside and hide in a book aisle. They have to whisper since this is the library.

Leo-"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! I can't believe I almost had sex with her in my dream!"

Jane-"You didn't do it. Didn't you?"

Leo-"Uh, no."

Mikaela-"I can tell that you really missed me a lot, Sam!"

Sam-"Look, it's not my fault, okay?"

Mikaela: Oh, it's not your fault?

Jane-"Look, Mikaela. That bitch is to blame."

Leo-"Hey, kid. Is it true you shot that green laser at her?"

Jane-"Yes. I'm a Green Lantern."

Leo-"Oh man. My favorite comic."

Jane-"No time for autographs."

Sam-"Listen! Listen, I'm a victim!"

Mikaela-"You were a victim? Of what?"

Sam-"Yeah."

Mikaela-"Of what, a little eighty pound girl?"

Sam-"Of, of, of molestation. It was like getting humped in the neck by a mountain ox!"

Mikaela-"You didn't have to put your tongue in her mouth!"

Sam-"I didn't! Look!"

Mikaela-"You did!"

Sam-"Look. You ever had your stomach tongued by a mountain ox with a five-foot tongue? It's not fun for me, okay, Mikaela? And it smelled like... like diesel! Like a diesel-y tinge to it!"

Mikaela-"You're such a little girl!"

Sam-"We're gonna have ten seconds of silence right now. I'm not talking to you for ten seconds."

Then there was silence for a while until Sam speaks again.

Sam-"You have three seconds left."

Mikaela-"You know what? You can give me the silent treatment all you want, but you can't keep me from talking."

Sam-"What were you gonna say?"

Mikaela-"I hope you had a lot of fun, because this, this is over."

Leo-"She violated your orifice with her nasty alien probe? She did it? She went in there? All her little embryo alien babies are gestating and hatching inside of you."

Sam then his stomach backing up. He was about to vomit.

Jane-"Hey! They did not really do it, stupid!"

Leo-"They're growing right now, probably! You need to vomit it right now. Yak it! Yak it right now!"

Sam vomits on the floor. Mikaela and Leo cover their nose.

Jane-"Scan the diesel."

Ring-"Scanning..."

Jane's ring scans the diesel until it beeps. It shows a holographic DNA of Alice. It matches negative.

Jane-"Decepticons."

Sam-"Alice is a Decepticon?"

Mikaela-"Oh shit."

Leo-"Oh, God. I don't know who to follow, the aliens on the site or this girl with the power ring?"

Mikaela-"Who are you?"

Leo-"Leonardo Ponce De Leon Spitz. Okay? I'm the key to this. The aliens, they want me 'cause of my site."

Just then the library door burst open. The students scream and run for their lives.

Leo-"Run!"

Jane shoots beams at Alice, but she shoots back. Sam jumps of the ledge and lands on the hanging lights. Jane back flips off the edge and lands on her feet. Sam jumps off and the keep moving. Alice jumps down and shoots. Jane knocks down a table and creates a soldier armed with an M-60.

Jane-"Give us cover fire!"

The soldier opens fire on Alice. The green bullets hit her but Alice fires at the corner of the table.

Sam-"Thanks, Jane."

Jane-"Let's get out of here."

She creates a wall breaching charge and places it on the wall. She times it for 5 seconds.

Sam-"Get back!"

They stand back from the charge.

Jane-"Fire in the hole!"

The timer reaches zero and the bomb detonates which creates a huge wall.

Sam-"Come on! We gotta move!"

They rushed outside of the library. The soldier construct soon runs out of ammo. He gets gunned down and dissolves. Jane salutes to the fallen construct.

Mikaela-"You've got to get that box!"

Sam picks up the box and they reach to a white car. Jane creates a motorcycle. Sam, Mikaela, and Leo got in and Mikaela begins hotwiring.

Leo-"Oh my god, you know how to hotwire a car? So hot.

Sam-"Drive, drive, drive! She's right there! She's right there!"

Alice jumps on the hood of the car and breaks into the windshield.

Mikaela-"Come on, come on, come on."

The car starts and Jane drives off.

Sam-"Drive, drive, drive!"

Mikaela punches the gas and they drove off with Alice on top. Jane follows. Alice then sticks her tongue through trying to grab Sam.

Sam-"Tongue! Tongue!"

Leo-"Oh my god! Oh, god!"

Jane sees a lamp post coming. She creates a Striker shotgun and aims carefully. Mikaela sees Jane aiming.

Mikaela-"Kiss this, bitch!"

She slams the breaks and Alice flies off. Jane pulls the trigger and the shells split her in half. Alice then slams into the pole killing her instant.

Mikaela-"Nice shot."

Jane-"Thank you."

Sam-"Drive, drive, drive."

Mikaela drives off and Jane follows.

Leo-"Okay, so what else don't I know, all right? Since you guys forgot to mention some minor details."

Sam-"That thing you saw back there, that was the little baby- whoa! Whoa!"

Above them, a CH-53E Super Stallion name Grindor sees them and grabs them with its hook. It begins lifting them up. Jane sees a car coming for them.

Jane-"Incoming!"

But it is too late. It clips into the side and it begins spinning. Sam is thrown off but holds on to the door.

Mikaela-"Sam!"

Jane dissolves the bike flies into the air to go after Grindor. Sam struggles to get back inside.

Leo-"Hold on!"

Sam-"Pull me up!"

Mikaela-"Get back in!"

Mikaela pulls Sam back in. Grindor reaches to an old factory. Jane creates a sword and cuts the hook which releases the car. Everyone scream as they fall in.

Jane-"Hold on!"

Jane flies in front of them. She fires a beam and creates a hole in the roof. She constructs two big grappling hooks and fires on the hood of the car. She then grabs the ropes and creates big hands and pulls as hard as she can.

Sam-"Go, Jane. Go!"

Jane lowers the vehicle into the factory and places into the floor. The energy vanishes and Jane lands in front.

Mikaela-"You're a lifesaver."

Jane-"Anytime."

Then a giant metal hand flips the car over and cuts in half. Jane was knocked into the floor. Starscream arrives while drooling a bit.

Starscream-"Fah. Let's see.."

Mikaela then notices Megatron emerging and gasps in fear. Jane recovers and surprised to see Starscream. She then sees Megatron who is now more dangerous than ever.

Jane-"Megatron."

Megatron-"Come here, boy. Mmm... closer."

Sam walks slowly towards Megatron.

Sam-"Okay, okay."

He slowly walks down the stairs with his hands raised.

Megatron-"You remember me, don't you?"

Sam-"I did what you said, okay? Just don't hurt us."

Megatron-"Shut up!"

He swats Sam from the stairs like a fly.

Mikaela-"Sam!"

Jane-"Sam!"

Jane runs to help but get grabbed by Starscream. She struggles to free herself. Sam lands on the floor hard.

Jane-"Let me go!"

Starscream-"Silence, you fool!"

Megatron looks at Jane with an evil look on his face.

Megatron-"Jane Jordan, we meet again."

Jane-"Hnn! What do you want from us?"

Megatron-"The boy has something for us and we're gonna find out. So you can watch us."

He turns to Sam and pins him with his fingers.

Sam: Wait wait wait! Ahh!"

Megatron-"It feels good to grab your flesh! I am going to kill you! Slowly, painfully. But first, we have some delicate work to do."

Jane-(thinking)"_Optimus, please hurry."_

Megatron-"How I could snap your limbs off! Doctor, examine this alien specimen."

A telescope transforms into Doctor.

Doctor-"I'll scan you for Megatron. Take a look at your face, ah? I'm the doctor. The odd job. [Cybertronian words] Informa-tion!"

Jane looks at Doctor and smirks.

Jane-"That's your doctor? More like a midget one."

Megatron pulls out his cannon from his arm and aims at Jane.

Jane-"I should keep quiet."

He withdraws his weapon.

Doctor-"Beseeching my shard! Easy or tough way?"

He snaps his fingers and two flying Decepticons arrive carrying a worm.

Jane-"What is that?"

Starscream-"Just a little something to gather from the boy. Ha-ha."

The worm lands on in front of Sam and goes inside his mouth. Jane, Mikaela, and Leo looked away from the horror. The tentacles emerged from Sam's nose and then Sam spits it out. The three witnesses look back. The Doctor inserts the worm and it shows a holographic view. It shows the Cybertronic symbols and Sam's memories.

Doctor-"Knowledge. Cybertronian!"

Megatron-"Oh, there they are."

Sam-"That's what I'm seeing in my head."

Megatron-"These symbols can lead us to the Energon source."

Jane-"Energon source?"

Megatron-"Yes. It what's making us alive. Without it, we cease to exist."

Doctor-"We must have the brain! On the table! Chop chop!"

Sam-"Brain? What does he mean by- by my brain?"

Megatron-"Well, you have something on your mind, something I need."

Sam-"Hold on. I- I know you're pissed. I know you're pissed. Because I tried to kill you and, and it's completely understandable. Somebody tried to kill me, I'd be upset, too."

Jane-"I think he's had enough, Megatron. Just let us go."

Megatron-"Not yet, Jordan. We must have the brain and then we'll let you go."

Jane-"You're gonna kill him."

Sam-"I... think that we have an opportunity here to start anew and... and develop our relationship and see where it leads us, okay?"

Doctor pulls out a little saw and goes for Sam's head.

Sam-"So, you just call Doctor Inspector off and let's just talk for five seconds! Wait, wait, wai-"

Jane-"Sam!"

Then Optimus burst from the ceiling. Starscream releases Jane and attacks. Bumblebee crashes through the wall and opens fire on Starscream. Sam is released and regroups with Mikaela and Leo.

Jane-"Go, go, go!"

She constructs a mini-gun and opens fire on Megatron.

Megatron-"No!"

Optimus draws his ion blasters, jumps, and opens fire. He lands and shoots Starscream out the window. He then turns to Megatron who is taking a few bullets from Jane. He aims and fires. A bullet spins and it hits Megatron in the chest. Megatron was knocked out of the building. He transforms into a Cybertronic tank and drives off.

Optimus-"Sam! Jane!"

Sam and Jane got in Optimus and drives off. Bumblebee picks up Mikaela and Leo and goes after Optimus. Optimus drives into a dirt road that leads to the forest. Bumblebee turns around and drives.

Leo-"Go, go, go, go, go!"

Jane and Sam see Megatron coming.

Jane-"Shit!"

Sam-"Here he comes!"

Megatron fires his cannon which forced Optimus to transform. Sam and Jane are ejected from Optimus and they land on the floor.

Optimus-"Hide, Sam!"

He grunts and kicks Megatron in the head. Megatron tackles Prime on the ground. Sam and Jane run for cover.

Jane-"Optimus is in trouble. Keep running, Sam."

Sam-"Stay safe."

Jane goes into action to help Optimus. She creates a combat robot about the size of Optimus. She charges into battle.

Optimus-"Weak!"

He whacks Megatron with a tree.

Optimus-"Puny!"

He punches him in the back.

Optimus-"Waist of metal."

He draws his Energon blade and stikes.

Optimus-"Junkyard- crap!"

Jane draws a cannon and shoots at Megatron. He was knocked back 15 feet. He calls in reinforcements.

Megatron-"Decepticons!"

Grindor arrives and transforms. He knocks some tree down. Starscream arrives while shooting. He transforms and goes after Sam.

Starscream-"Come here, boy."

Sam runs as fast he can go.

Jane-"Sam!"

Optimus runs and tackles Starscream. Jane grabs Grindor and suplexes him on the ground. Jane then goes after Megatron. Starscream shoots, but Optimus grabs him and lifts him off. Starscream keeps shooting everywhere before getting kicked in the face. Meanwhile, Bumblebee and the others are on their way. Gabrielle and the Lanterns are following them.

Gabrielle-"Hold on, Jane. We're coming."

Megatron grabs Jane and kicks her in the chest. She fells to the ground and loses her construct.

Ring-"Power level at 35%"

Megatron-"There is another source of Energon hidden on this planet. The boy could lead us to it."

They then begin beating up Optimus. Optimus fight as hard as he can, but he is still overmatched. Megatron grabs Optims and slams him into some trees. He slowly gets up, but Megatron kicks him in the face. Optimus's mask was destroyed.

Sam-"Optimus!"

Jane-"NOOO!"

Jane quickly creates another suit and helps. Starscream fires two missiles at Jane. She dodges but gets balsted by Megetron. He aims his cannon and shoots Optimus. Optimus is thrown over Sam and into the ground. His body is brutally beaten. He spits some teeth out.

Megatron-"Is the future of our race not worth a single human life?"

Sam-"Up! Get up!"

Jane recovers quickly but she is bleeding. However, she still refuses to give up.

Optimus-"You'll never stop at one!"

He draws his blades and prepares to fight for one last time.

Optimus-"I'll take you ALL on!"

Ring-"Warning: Power level at 10%."

Jane-"Ring, give me everything you and the Guardians got. If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!"

She creates dueling blades and attacks. Optimus slices Grindor's hand off. His propeller flies to Megatron making him shoot the ground. Jane goes after Starscream. She grabs his arm and cuts it off.

Starscream-"My arm!"

While Optimus brawls with Megatron, Jane brutally strikes Grindor. Megatron is thrown back. Jane then spine busts Starscream on the floor. Grindor sneaks behind Optimus but the Autobot leader notices. He jumps on Grindor with his hooks and sticks him in his face. He pulls them apart as Grindor screams. His face is ripped off is now dead. Optimus hangs on the body of the large Decepticon.

Optimus-"Piece of tin."

He tosses him to the ground.

Optimus-"Sam! Where are you?"

Jane notices Megatron approaching Optimus from behind.

Jane-"Optimus, behind you!"

But it is too late. Megatron stab his sword into Optimus' spark from behind. Optimus screams in pain.

Optimus-"No!"

Megatron-"You're so weak!"

He charges and shoots through Optimus.

Jane-"NOOOOOOO!"

Jane rushes in but Sam grabs her. She struggles to free herself. They watch as Optimus falls to the ground. From the Nemeses, the Fallen's eyes are now open. He gets up from his throne breaking his wires. Megatron has finally got the job done.

Fallen-"The last Prime is dead!"

Optimus turns to Sam and Jane.

Optimus-"Sam, Jane, run..."

His eyes are offline and he breathes his last breath. Optimus is officially dead. Jane and Sam make a run for it. Megatron and Starscream see them. Just then they come under attack. The Autobots and the Lanterns arrive too late to save Optimus but they manage to save Sam and Jane.

Ironhide-"Autobots, attack!"

Jazz-"Cover fire!"

The Autobots open fire on Starscream and Megatron. Bumblebee arrives with Mudflap and Skids. Sam and Jane got in Bumblebee.

Ratchet-"Bumblebee, get them out of here!"

Gabrielle-"Jane!"

Ironhide-"We have to go! Now!"

The Decepticons are forced to retreat. Sam looks at the body Optimus while cries in tears. She has loss her loved one. Mikaela burries Jane for comfort. In the C-17s, Lennox receive an signal from the Autobots.

Lennox-"This is Lennox..."

Then there was silence. He receives new that Optimus is dead.

**Optimus is dead and things are about to go from bad to worse. Read and Review.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Fallen's arrival

In a tall building in New York, Megatron and Starscream had landed on the roof. They had killed Optimus, but Sam and Jane manage to escape with Bumblebee and the Twins.

Megatron-"That went well."

Starscream-"We've... lost the boy, Master. The Autobots must be shielding their signals."

Megatron-"I can't even rely on you-"

He beats Starscream and pins him.

Starscream-"Sorry- no! No!"

Megatron-"-to swat a simple insect?"

Starscream-"One insect among seven billion!"

Megatron-"Shut up."

Starscream-"He could be anywhere."

Starscream grabs his right arm and places back on the body.

Megatron-"Then we will force them to find him for us! It's time for the world to know of our presence. No more disguises. No mercy! The time has come for my master's arrival."

In the orbit above Earth...

Soundwave-"Decepticons, mobilize. It is time."

Soundwave begins hacking into all electronic devices around the world. From the atmosphere, four meteorites are approaching Earth. In Paris, France, Ron and Judy are enjoying their honeymoon.

Judy-"Speaking French is so exciting!"

Her cell phone then rings.

Judy-"My god, who is this? Hello? I mean, bon- bonsoir!"

Soundwave-"...is the boy?"

Judy-"What? Who is this?"

Soundwave-"Where- where- is the boy?"

Judy-"For Pete's sakes. I'm not impressed with your perverted mouth-breathing."

Judy then hangs up the phone. In New York, a Decepticon is top of the Brooklyn Bridge. He knocks down the U.S flag while Starscream roams the sky. In Paris, a mime appears in front of Ron and Judy.

Judy-"Oh, jeez!"

Ron-"You are invading my space. I'm gonna have to drop you. Would you get out of here? I didn't come all the way across the ocean to eat a plate of snails."

Judy-"I want to try new things."

Ron-"Looks like Canadian goose poop."

Judy-"It's nasty."

_U.S. 2nd Fleet, N. Atlantic Ocean_

The U.S.S Theodor Roosevelt sails down the ocean when a pair of meteors hit the deck. The blast detonates the fuel, ammunition, and the nuclear reactor. The explosions knock some planes off the ship. The ship begins taking water and begins sinking. In France, two meteors crashed into the city. The French run for their lives. As the carrier lists, a few Decepticons climbed up. Hanging from the propellers is Megatron's master; the Fallen.

The Fallen-"Revenge is mine."

The ship begins slipping from the waves. Many sailors perished from the explosion. It is the worst disaster in U.S Navy history. In France, Ron and Judy are heading out when a Decepticon sees them. They are soon captured and taken away.

_Pentagon - Washington D.C._

In the Pentagon, everyone was scrambling about what is happening now. The news are broadcasting around the building and the country. General Morshower and the commanders are heading for the Command Center.

Female Newscaster-" ...definitely not a plane-"

High Ranking Officer-"Look, carriers don't just sink."

Newscaster-"a horrible accident or a terrorist attack or worse-"

High Ranking Officer-"Negative. NORAD confirmed, projectile came from beyond our atmosphere, inbound at thirty thousand knots."

In New York, Megatron is on top of a skyscraper. He grabs the electric cables and sticks them in the air sending a message to the people around the world. Then the Fallen is shown from the jumbotron to every television set around the world.

Fallen-"Citizens of the human hive, your... leaders have withheld the truth. You are not alone in this universe. We have lived among you. Hidden. But no more. As you've seen, we can destroy your cities at will, unless you turn over this... boy... If you resist us, we will destroy the world as you know it."

Male Newscaster-"_What we're hearing from the German government is that the world broadcast was a satellite hacking."_

[I]NEST Team - New Jersey [/b]

Male Newscaster-"_The military has just told us they have assumed Condition Delta, which is the highest level we have been at since 9/11. President Obama is being flown to a bunker somewhere in the middle of the United States in the face of the worst simultaneous attacks ever around the globe."_

Male newscaster-"_The aircraft carrier USS Roosevelt goes down off the East Coast, all hands lost."_

Male Newscaster-"_Worldwide casualties are in the neighborhood of seven thousand, but that number could climb. It's still too early to tell. What we need to ask now is, "who and why?""_

Male Newscaster-_"The FBI is still trying to locate the boy, Sam Witwicky."_

Spokesman-"_We believe they have information about the attacks. The FBI, CIA and Interpol are all seeking the cooperation of worldwide law enforcement."_

In an unknown location, Sam, Jane, and Mikaela and comforting each other while Leo watches the new. Jane covers her face with her knees.

Mikaela-"You okay? You have not said a word."

Jane-"This is my entire fault. I should have kept Sam safe."

Mikaela hugs her in comfort.

Mikaela-"How long you and Optimus been together?"

Jane-"We were together for 2 years. First my father, now Optimus."

Sam-"He gave his life for us."

Mikaela-"I know you love him."

Leo watches the news from his cell phones.

Leo-"Hey, bro, you need to listen to this, man. You gotta check this out."

Male newscaster: They have a traffic-camera spotting Sam and-

Leo: They have a picture of me, man. We're dead, bro. FBI, CIA, we are wanted fugitives now! I just need you to focus for one minute, man.

Sam-"Just stop."

Leo-"This thing has blown up to a whole other level, all right? You-"

Sam-"You know what? Give me this thing. They can track us. Do you see this?"

He grabs Leo's phone and smashes it on the dirt.

Leo-"What? They can track us? Like, satellite track us? Okay, I'm not even with you guys! Technically, I'm like a hostage. This is kidnapping! Enough is-"

He gets interrupted by the Twin who had appeared behind him.

Mudflap-"Yo, Le-yo!"

Leo-"This thing's gonna give me a heart attack, I swear."

Mudflap-"That's 'cause yous a wuss."

Leo-"You guys forced me into that car, right, so-"

Mudflap-"Ooh, I think he's scared."

Skids-"Hey, Mudflap, what are we gonna do with this shrimp taco?"

Mudflap-"Let's pop a cap in his ass, throw him in the trunk and then nobody gonna know nothing, know what I mean?"

Skids-"Not in my trunk."

Leo-"Yo, bumper cars?"

Skids-"Bumper cars?"

Leo-"Cut it out. I'm hearing you. Okay? I'm right here and I can hear you! No one's popping any caps in any asses, okay? I've had a hell of a day!"

Mudflap stick out his tongue at Leo.

Skids-"Why don't you get a haircut with your bitch ass?"

Mudflap-"Go whine to your boyfriend!"

Leo-"Listen, Sam, I know what I'm gonna do, man. Look, I'm just going to go to the authorities and tell them the truth. Like, I had nothing to do with this. So I'm not an accomplice."

Sam-"Hey, hey, you wanted this, right? You wanted the real deal? Well, that's what this is. Wake up! You're in the middle of it! You want to run? Go ahead! No one's stopping you. Stop complaining."

Jane-"Sam's right. You want this; you have to end it yourself."

At a base in New Jersey, the Autobots, the Lanterns, and NEST are waiting for the soldiers who carrying the body of Optimus. Then a Boeing CH-47 Chinook helicopter arrives carrying Optimus. Everyone was startled about it. Nikolai prays in Russian while John makes the sign of the Cross. Then the chopper drops the body of Prime. Everyone gathers around the fallen leader. Just then a group of Humvees arrived. The soldiers point their weapons at the Autobots. The Lanterns react and constructs their weapons and pointed at the soldiers to protect the Autobots.

Sideswipe-"What is the meaning of this?"

He draws his swords. A blue Autobot name Jolt readies his electrical cables and Ironhide draws his cannons and aims at the Humvees.

Ironhide-"You dare point a gun at me? You want a piece of me? I will tear you apart!"

Soldiers-"Drop your weapons! Drop your weapons!"

Lanterns-"Stand down! Drop your weapons!"

John-"What the hell is going?!"

Epps-"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Drop your weapons!"

Lennox-"Tell them to lower their weapons!"

He slams his fists on the hood of a Humvee.

Military officer-"Tell them first."

Lennox-"Tell them to lower their weap-"

Military officer –"Major, there's nothing I can do. Talk to him."

Director Galloway arrives with a few soldiers. Gabrielle sees Galloways and goes after him.

Gabrielle-"You back stabbing asshole!"

John, David, and Epps were forced to hold an angry Gabrielle as she wants to beat the living hell of the director.

Galloway-"Your NEST team is deactivated, Major. You are to cease anti-Decepticon operations and return to Diego Garcia pending further orders."

Lennox-"No, we take our orders directly from Chairman Morshower, sir."

Galloway-"Well, I'll see your Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and I will raise you a President of the United States. I have operational command now. An alien blood feud has been brought to our shores for which our soldiers are paying the price. The secret is out! This is our war now. And we will win it as we always have, with a coordinated military strategy."

John-"Are you shitting me?!"

Shan-"A director in control of the operation. What kind of bullshit is that?"

Nikolai-"He does not have any military experience. He makes one false strategy and many lives will be lost."

Ratchet-"This fool is terribly misinformed."

Tamika-"More like a dumbass."

Lennox-"You're gonna need every asset that you've got."

Galloway-"What we need is to draw up battle plans while we explore every possible diplomatic solution."

Lennox-"Like what, handing over the kids?"

Galloway-"All options are being considered."

Graham-"Whatever the Decepticons are after, this is just the start."

Lennox-"There is no negotiating with them."

Galloway-"I'm ordering you to stand down. You won't be needing this anymore. Get your assets back to base! And take that pile of scrap metal back to Diego Garcia. Let's go!"

Gabrielle-"This is all your fault!"

Galloway turns to Gabrielle.

Galloway-"How is it my fault?"

Gabrielle-"You gave away Megatron's location along with the Shard. Because of you Optimus is dead and the Decepticons are winning this war! Without us, everyone will be dead and YOU will be to blamed!"

Galloway-"Your team is this close to be disavowed. You're lucky it can never happen."

Gabrielle-"You will reap what you sewed and may God have mercy on your soul."

Galloway walks into his vehicle and drives off.

Epps-"I really don't like that dude. He's an asshole."

Officer-"_Autobots, report to hangar for transport."_

Ratchet-"Ironhide, we should leave this planet."

Ironhide-"That's not what Optimus would want."

Arcee-"Gabrielle, what about your sister?"

Gabrielle-"She's okay. She knows that she has faith in all of us."

Back at the location, Jane was resting on a construct couch looking up at the sky.

Jane-"Dad, I'm lost. What can I do now? Optimus is dead. Show me hope."

Mikaela-"There's nothing that you could have done."

Sam: You okay?

Mikaela-"Yeah."

Mikaela goes to kiss Sam, but he gets up and walks to Bee.

Sam-"Bee, if you hate me, I understand."

Bumblebee: [electronic squeal]

Sam-"I messed up. I'm sorry."

Bumblebee-"Young fella, you are the person I care about most in my life. If there's anything you need, I won't be far away."

Sam-"He's dead because of me. He came here to protect me and he's dead."

Jane-"No, Sam. Optimus is dead because of me. I should have kept you safe."

Bumblebee-"**There's some things you just can't change. So, his sacrifice for us would not have been in vain. Hallelujah!"**

Sam-"I'm gonna make it right. I'm going to turn myself in."

Bumblebee**-"We- we've got to stick together."**

He transforms into his alt mode.

Mikaela-"You're not going to do that."

Sam-"Yes, I am."

Bumblebee moves forward a bit pushing Sam.

Bumblebee**-"Everything we worked for will be wiped out. In one day!"**

Sam-"You two."

Skids-"Mm?

Mudflap-"Huh?

Sam-"Hey, you know the glyphs?"

Skids-"Uh..."

Sam-"These? The symbols that have been rattling around in my head?"

Skids-"Whoo, that's, that's old school, yo. That's, that's like... that's Cybertronian."

Mudflap-" Oh, that's some serious stuff, right there."

Sam-"They gotta mean something, like a message or like a map. Like a map to an Energon source! Can you read this?"

He shows them the symbols.

Skids-"Read? Uh-"

Sam-"You see that? You see that?"

Mudflap-"We... No. We don't really do much reading. Not so much."

Sam-"If you can't read it, we gotta find somebody who can."

The Twins see Leo approaching.

Skids-"Look who came sashaying back."

Mudflap-"Hair growing like a Chia Pet. Look at him. Look at that."

Leo-"I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, right?"

Mudflap-"That's 'cause you're a pussy."

Leo-"I think I'm allowed that, considering what I've been through. I heard you have a problem. I think I know someone who can help."

Sam-"Who?"

Leo-"Robo-Warrior."

Sam-"Of course it is."

Jane-"We're running out of options. We'll find Robo-Warrior at dawn. He will know what to do."

**Thanks for the views everyone. I got almost 3500 of them. Keep going...**


	17. Chapter 17: Robo-Warrior

The next morning, Sam, Jane, Mikaela, and Leo head off to New York to find Robo-Warrior.

Leo-"This guy, Robo-Warrior? Everything about anything alien, he's supposed to know. One time we revenge-hacked his site and maybe, I saw some of your... uh... alien drawings or whatever."

They stop in front of a deli place in a town area.

Leo-"This is it. Yep. Deli. Good front! All right, wait here. I'll give you the go no-go. All right?

He gets out of Bumblebee and enters the meat shop. There he meets the guy who used to an agent from Sector 7; Walter Simmons. He is now working as a manager of the shop.

Simmons-"Number forty-two, we got your kishka, knish, kasha-varnishka and kreplach combo right here. Cash only. Who's next?"

Tova Simmons-"I told you to cure the lox in the brine and then smoke it."

Simmons-"Ma, you want me to cut my hand off, or what?"

Tova Simmons-"You, you, you ruined a beautiful piece of fish, you retard."

Simmons-"I'm like a ninja with a blade. It's an art form."

Tova Simmons-"Give me your money. Get out of here!"

Simmons-"Hey, Sal! Watch your reach, huh?

Leo enters and meets Simmons.

Simmons-"Take a number, young man."

Leo-"Robo-Warrior. Know him?"

Simmons-"I never heard of him."

Leo-"You never heard of TheRealEffingDeal-dot-com?"

Simmons-"You must be talking about that amateur-hour blog operation with Game Boy level security. "

Then Sam, Mikaela, and Jane then enter the shop. Sam is disguise to avoid be seen by the government. Leo then sees Sam.

Leo-"Robo-Warrior. It's him! It's him! That's the guy right there! That's him!"

Sam and Simmons recognized each other.

Simmons-"No."

Jane-"Well I'll be damned."

Sam-"You've got to be kidding me."

Simmons-"All right, meat store's closed! Everybody out!"

Tova Simmons-"When he says to go, you go."

Simmons-"Out! Right now. That means you, lady, right now.

Everyone in the store had to leave. Now they are alone.

Leo-"Wait a minute. You know this guy?"

Sam-"We're old friends."

Simmons-"Old friends? You're the case that shut down Sector Seven, got the kibosh disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All 'cause of you and your little criminal girlfriend. Look at her now, so mature."

Jane-"Hey, come on. At least you had done your job."

Simmons-"Well, well. Mrs. Jordan. How was it now that you are now leader of the Lanterns?"

Jane-"General Morshower gave me and my sister the task force."

Tova Simmons-"Moron! Where's the whitefish?"

Yakov-"Hey! Don't touch me with the pig."

Simmons-"Yakov!"

Yakov-"What?"

Simmons-"You don't get Christmas bonuses standing around! You want those new teeth you saw on Sky Mall?"

Yakov-"It's my dream."

Simmons-"Help her out."

Mikaela-"You live with your mama?"

Simmons-"No, my mama lives with me. It's a big difference. They've got your face all over the news, alien boy."

Sam-"Yeah, I know."

Simmons-"And N.B.E.-one. Still kicking, huh? How did that happen? Don't answer. I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it. So, good-bye. You never saw me. I got bagels to smear. Vanish."

Jane-"Simmons, the Decepticons are winning this war.

Sam-"Can you give me five seconds? Look, hold on, I need your help.

Simmons-"Reaaaally? You need my help?"

Sam-"I need... Look, I am slowly losing my mind. Okay. I had a little crab-bot plunge a device deep into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie! And on top of that, I'm a wanted fugitive. So, you think you got it rough?"

Simmons-"You said it projected images off your brain?"

Sam-"Right."

Simmons-"Meat locker, now!"

They all enter the meat locker which is full of dead pigs.

Sam-"Dead pigs."

Mikaela-"Yuck."

Simmons-"What you're about to see is top secret... Do not tell my mother."

They enter an underground area full of files and documents from S-7.

Sam-"Swine flu. Not good."

Simmons-"Now you know. Next time you eat a goat or a pig, there's a story behind it. Saaad little story."

Male newscaster-"_An entire city flat. How do you explain that? Are you saying you believe in aliens now?_

Simmons-"Okay, files, files. We're talking about symbols. "

Leo sees the head of Frenzy and tries to touch it but Simmons slaps his hand.

Simmon-"Ey! Still radioactive. Hands off. Okay, Cube-brain. Any of these look like the symbols you saw?"

He shows them the pictures of the symbols.

Sam-"Where did you get these?"

Simmons climbs up to collect a box of top secret files. He shows the heroes the symbols from across the globe.

Simmons-"Before I got fired, I poached S-7's crown jewel, over seventy five years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact. The Transformers, they've been here a long, long time. How do I know? Archaeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world. China. Egypt. Greece."

He shows them a film where archeologists are looking at the symbols.

Simmons-"Shot in 1932. These the symbols you're seeing in your head?"

Sam-"Yeah."

Simmons-"Same ones over here, right? So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same things? Aliens. And I think some of them stayed. Check this out."

He shows them pictures of both Autobots and Decepticons.

Simmons-"Project: Black Knife. Robots. In disguise. Hiding here all along. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded. On my knees with S-7 to investigate it, but they said the readings were infinitesimal, that I... was... obsessed! Me. Can you imagine that?

Sam-"Megatron said that there was another Energon source here."

Simmons-"On Earth."

Sam-"On Earth."

Simmons-"Another source?"

Sam-"Okay? And that these symbols, the maps in my head, would lead him there."

Simmons-"You talked to your Autobot friends about this?"

Sam-"No, no, no, the source is before them. Whatever the Energon source is, it predates them. It's before them."

Simmons-"So it comes before them."

Sam-"Correct."

Simmons-"Well, then we're porked, unless we can talk to a Decepticon. I mean, I'm not on speaking [chuckle] terms with them."

Mikaela-"Actually, I am."

Mikaela heads back out to get the box. When she returns she places on the table. The voice inside the box shouts "Let me out." Jane readies her ring.

Jane-"Is that a Decepticon in there?"

Mikaela-"Yeah."

Mikaela-"This is going to be a little bit sad."

Sam-"Open it."

Mikaela opens the box and out comes the Decepticon, Wheelie.

Sam-"Whoop."

Simmons-"Whoa."

Wheelie-"I will have so many Decepticons on your butts!"

Mikaela-"Hey, behave!"

Mikaela yanks Wheelie who is tied to a chain. She helds out a torch and aims at his other eye. His left eye was blown out yesterday when he was breaking into the safe to steal the shard. Jane readies her ring.

Wheelie-"Easy!"

Sam-"What is it, a Decepticon?

Mikaela-"Yeah."

Sam-"And you're training him?"

Mikaela-"I'm trying to."

Simmons-"I spent my whole adult life combing the planet for aliens..."

Wheelie-"[grunts] Got to get me off this leash."

He bites the chain trying to free himself.

Simmons-"...and you're carrying around one in your purse like a little Chihuahua."

Wheelie-"Huh? Do you want a throwdown, you pubic 'fro-head?"

Mikaela-"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about your eye, you know, but, if you're a good boy-"

Wheelie-"Uh-huh? Uh-huh?"

Mikaela-"-then I'm not gonna torch your other eye. Okay? I'm not gonna torch it. Just tell me what these symbols are. Please."

Wheelie begins looking at the pictures of the Transformers and the symbols.

Wheelie-"All right. Uh. Oh, I know that. That's the language of the Primes. I don't read it, but these guys... where the frick did you find photos of these guys?"

Sam shows Wheelie the images.

Sam-"Is this they?"

Wheelie-"Yeah. Seekers, pal. Oldest of the old. They've been here thousands of years, looking for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me anything, but they'll translate those symbols for you. And I know where to find them."

Simmons-"Show us."

Wheelie-"Yeah."

Wheelie cracks his hands and looks at the map of the United States. He fires green lasers at the map indicating the location of a Transformer.

Simmons-"Closest one's in Washington."

Jane-"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

**Next chapter is where they met Jetfire. R&R.**


	18. Chapter 18: Jetfire

With Wheelie and Simmons on their side, Sam, Jane, Mikaela, and Leo head of to Washington to find an old Transformer who can translate the language of the Primes. They reach to the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. Simmons looks at the building with a smile on his face.

Simmons-"Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. Land of dreams in there. All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut. Hold those."

He rips off his pants and replaces them with khakis.

Simmons-"What? I wear them when I'm in a funk. So does Giambi, Jeter. It's a baseball thing. Okay. Watches synchronized, sharp mind and empty bladder. You get caught, demand an attorney and don't ever say my name."

He gives them a pill.

Simmons-"Okay, take one of these pills. Slip it under your tongue. It's the high-concentrate polymer they put in Oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraph every time. Okay. Now, let's get this show on the road."

He pulls out a Taser and Leo freaks out.

Leo-"Whoa, whoa, no, listen, I can't do this."

Simmons-"Yes."

Leo-"I'm not some alien bounty hunter, guys. I'm not gonna do this. Guards have guns. I don't want to die."

Simmons-"Kid. Kid. Kid. Kid, kid, kid. You compromise this mission, you are dead to me. Now look into my eyes and tighten up that sphincter."

Inside the museum, people are leaving the building.

Announcer-"The museum is now closing."

Leo burst from the bathroom with his pants down.

Leo-"[whistles] Yo, baba! Bad news, bro! Ran out of toilet paper! You got any out here? Please tell me you do."

Security guard-"Sir! I suggest you get in there. The museum is closed!"

Leo-"Listen, man, I understand that, but as you can see, this is important. All right? Thumper dumper. I got to go. All right."

Security guard-"Sir, you are a grown, naked man around children. Pull your pants up and exit the building."

Leo-"I'm not going anywhere."

Leo heads back in the bathroom stall with the guard.

Security guard-"You got that paper, right, sir? You should be embarrassed. This is a family museum, sir."

Leo readies the Taser.

Leo-"Come on..."

He tases the guard in the hand and falls to the ground. Leo gets out of the stall but he tases himself and falls on the guard. Simmons then enters wearing a pilot outfit.

Simmons-"What is going on here?"

He sees them in an awkward position.

Leo-"How many times- can you get tased in the nuts before you can't- have- kids-? Huh? You know?"

Simmons-"You are an amateur, man. A rank amateur. We just downed five guards. Five guards. Get your stuff and get out of here. Get out of-"

They meet up with Sam, Mikaela, and Jane.

Sam-"Give me a second here."

Simmons-"I got to get the tracker, all right."

Mikeala opens the box an Wheelie comes out.

Mikaela-"Be good."

Wheelie-"[gasps] I'm claustrophobic."

Simmons' tracker beeps.

Simmons-"Ah."

Mikaela-"Look, look. Follow him. Follow him. He knows where he's going... He knows something.

Sam-"What?"

Mikaela-"He knows something!"

They follow Simmons and Wheelie.

Simmons-"You got what I got?"

Sam-"Yeah?"

They stop in front of a SR-71 Blackbird.

Simmons-"Blackbird."

Wheelie then transforms into his alt mode.

Wheelie-"Ooh, there he is. This guy's a legend, like, like, like the Chairman of the Board! Yo, freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen."

Sam grabs the last piece of the All Spark and it goes to the plane. Mikaela and Jane look underneath it. They saw the symbol of the plane.

Mikaela-"Oh shit. It's a Decepticon!"

Simmons-"Decepticon? Behind the MiG now!

Everyone took cover behind a MiG-21 fighter plane. The Decepticon begins transforming slowly. His parts begin falling off. He then pulls up his visor. He has a beard and walks with a cane.

Jetfire-"Ah. What sort of hideous mausoleum is this? Answer me, pawns and knaves! Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath! You little spinal-cord-based organisms!

He gets hit by an item in the face.

Jetfire-"Oof. Oh, bugger it. Behold the eternal glory of... Jetfire! Prepare for remote systems override!

Wheelie: I tell you, this guy did not age well.

Mikaela-"I don't think he's gonna hurt us."

Jetfire heads for the doors. He tries to use his rockets.

Jetfire-"I command these doors to open! Fire! I said fire!

He fires but the rocket fires backwards. Jane quickly fires a beam and destroys the missile. Jetfire then bursts the doors down and walks out.

Sam and Simmons-"Whoa whoa whoa!"

Jetfire-"Oh, bollocks! Damn these worthless parts."

Sam-"Wait a second!"

Jetfir-" ltchy, wretched rust in my arse! Ah!"

Simmons-"Oh, the museum is going to be very angry. Very angry. We gotta catch that plane."

They chase Jetfire to a plane graveyard. Bumblebee and the Twins follow their vehicle mode. Jetfire begins knocking the wings off of C-130s and a tail off one on.

Jetfire-"Right I'm on a mission."

Sam-"Wait! Wait!"

Jane-"Jetfire!"

Jet looks down at the humans.

Jetfire-"What do you want?"

Sam-"Look, we just want to talk!"

Jetfire-"I have no time to talk. I'm on a mission. I'm a mercenary doom-bringer. What planet am I on?"

Sam-"Earth."

Jetfire-"Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it dirt. Planet dirt. Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?

Sam-"The Decepticons."

Jetfire-"Ugh! [Spits] Well, I change sides to the Autobots."

Sam-"What do you mean, change sides?"

Jetfire-"It's a choice. It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life filled with hate?"

Wheelie-"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable freaking Decepticons?"

Jetfire-"If Decepticons had their way, they'd destroy the whole universe."

Wheelie crawls to Mikaela's legs.

Wheelie-"I'm changing sides. I'm changing sides, too, warrior goddess. Who's your little Autobot?"

Mikaela: Aw, you're cute."

Wheelie-"Name's Wheelie. Yeah. Yeah. Say my name, say my name.]"

Wheelie begins humping her leg. Jane snickers at this.

Sam: What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?

Mikaela: At least he's faithful, Sam.

Sam: Yeah, well, he's faithful and he's nude and he's perverted.

Wheelie keeps humping her leg.

Sam-"Can you just... can you stop?"

Sam kicks Wheelie off of Mikaela.

Wheelie-"Ey, what are you doing?"

He then looks at Jane.

Jane-"Sorry, Wheelie. Already got a mate."

Wheelie-"That freakin' sucks."

Sam-"It's just something to think about. I won't argue with... what were you saying?"

Jetfire-"I told you my name was Jetfire! So stop judging me!"

Jane-"Please calm down. No one judging you."

Wheelie-"Somebody shit the bed this morning."

Jetfire-"I have issues of my own, and it started with my mother! My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, why, he was the wheel! The first wheel. Do you know what he transformed into?"

Simmons-"No."

Jetfire-"Nothing! But he did so with honor! Dignity, damn it!"

Then there was rumbling from him. His parachutes burst out and he falls to the ground.

Sam, Simmons, Leo-"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Jetfire-"Oh, bollocks. My boosters are fried. Aww."

Jane creates a hand and gives Jetfire his cane.

Sam-"I think we can help each other. You know things I don't know. I know things you don't know, I do.

Leo-"I don't think he knows anything. Honestly, I don't."

Sam pulls out a knife and begins tracing the symbols on the dirt around him.

Sam-"I could do this all day. It comes in waves, these vivid symbols. They're symbols, but they're in my mind. You see, all this is in my mind and Megatron wants what's in my mind. Him and someone called the Fallen."

Jetfire-"The Fallen? I know him. He left me here to rust. The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for. It's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis. These transcriptions, they were part of my mission, the Fallen's search. I remember now, for the Dagger's Tip, and- and the key."

Sam-"Yeah, wait, slow down. The Dagger's Tip? The key? What are you talking about?"

Jetfire-"No time to explain."

Simmons-"Wait, wait-"

Jetfire-"Hold on, everybody! Stay still or you'll die!"

He uses his hand to create a space bridge and everyone vanishes.

**Read and Review...**


	19. Chapter 19: Arriving in Egypt

At an unknown desert area, everything was quiet until an explosion occurs. Everyone was thrown off the ground. Simmons was thrown at a hill. Mikaela and Leo were tossed somewhere. Bumblebee was thrown as well as Mudflap and Skids. Sam hit the ground but his hand was burned from the teleportation. Jane was tossed in the air. She creates a rescue cushion and lands safely. Jetfire got up from the blast.

Jetfire-"Unh... ah. Well, that wasn't so bad."

Wheelie was thrown. He hit Jetfire and fell onto the ground.

Wheelie-"Whoaaa! Ow! Ah!"

Jetfire-"At least we're still on the right planet."

Wheelie-"Hey, that freaking hurt!"

Simmons-"Oh my God. [Gasping] Where are we?"

Leo was on the ground with Mikaela on top.

Leo-"God. Oh my God, what a beautiful face. This would be a perfect moment, except you landed on my testicles. Please, get off."

Mikaela gets off of Leo and shouts for Sam.

Mikaela-"Sam!"

Sam: Where are we? Simmons!

Simmons: Hey! Yeah!

Sam-"Jane!"

Jane arrives with Bumblebee.

Jane-"Sam! Mikaela!"

Leo-"Oh my God. Oh my God. What is this? It's Vegas."

They meet up.

Sam-"You guys okay?

Mikaela-"Yeah."

Jane sees Sam's injured hand.

Jane-"San, you're hurt."

Sam-"It's alright, Jane."

Leo-"Hey, I think we're in Vegas!"

Simmons-"That really, really hurt. You're just lucky that I didn't get hurt. People could have gotten killed, okay? And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have heard from my at-"

Jetfire-"Oh, shut up! I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt."

Sam-"When did you... when did you tell us? You didn't tell us anything. You didn't tell us anything. Why are we in Egypt?"

Jetfire-"Don't you get snippy with me, fleshling! You were duly informed!"

He sits down. The others reach to Jetfire.

Sam-"Can you just stop for a second? Can you focus? Can you tell us why we're in Egypt so we can all have a little bit of semblance of peace of mind?"

Jetfire-"This planet was visited by our race once before, by our earliest ancestors, a millennium ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust, like my wretched self! Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?"

Simmons-"Let's not get episodic, okay? Old-timer? Beginning. Middle. End. Facts. Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it."

Jetfire-"Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests Energon... by destroying suns."

Sam-"Destroy suns?"

Leo-"You mean blow them up?"

Jetfire-"Yes. You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule. Never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forevermore was... the Fallen."

He shows them a movie like projectile of the Fallen.

Jetfire-"He despised the human race and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership."

A race of Cybertronians are killing each other for the key. It is an oval shape device with crystals inside.

Jetfire-"A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal... and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies, a tomb we cannot find."

The Primes raised their arms and begin glowing. They perform a kamikaze and buried themselves with the Matrix inside.

Jetfire-"Somewhere, buried in this desert, that- deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more."

Mikaela-"Okay, so how do we stop him?"

Jetfire-"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen."

Sam-"Optimus Prime?"

Jetfire heard it and got down to Sam's level.

Jetfire-"So, you've met a Prime? Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive, here on this planet?"

Jane looks down to the floor with sadness. Sam places his arm on Jane.

Sam-"He sacrificed himself to save me and Jane."

Jetfire-"So, he's dead. Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could stop the Fallen."

Jane-"No even a Green Lantern can stop the Fallen?"

Jetfire-"No."

Sam-"So, the same energy that's gonna be used to reactivate the machine... could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?"

Jetfire-"It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like no other."

Sam-"So then how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to me?"

Jetfire-"Follow your mind, your map, your symbols. What you carved in the sand, it's your clue. When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, three kings will reveal the doorway! Find the doorway! Go now! Go!

Simmons-"Okay, we'll all go."

Jetfire-"That was my mission. It's your mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you."

Sam, Jane, Mikaela, Simmons, Leo and the three Autobots head off to find the tomb of the Primes.

**I'm almost to 4000 views. Keep going, comrades! R&R**


	20. Chapter 20: Solving the Riddle

They drive down the road to the Pyramids in Giza.

Simmons-"Okay, here's what my CIA contact says. Ancient Sumerians used to call the Gulf of Aqaba the "Dagger's Tip."

Sam-"That's the Dagger's Tip.

Simmons-"It's part of the Red Sea. Divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade. 29.5 degrees north, 35 east. Here it is."

He shows them the GPS.

Sam-"First thing we've got to do is get Optimus to the Dagger's Tip."

Leo-"How are you gonna get him halfway around the world?"

Sam-"I'm gonna make a call."

They reach to a fork of the road when three Egyptian cops spotted them.

Sam-"We got cops... Whoa!"

They pass the cops and they drove off.

Simmons-"I know, I know..."

Leo-"I can't go to prison, guys."

Simmons-"Sam, we got to get off this road and lay low."

They head into a village and disappeared. The cops passed and the close is clear.

Mudflap-"Man, stupid cops! Ah-ha-ha!

Skids-"This is what's called blending in like a ninja."

Mudflap-"Shut up or I'll blend my fist in your face."

Mikaela-"They're gone."

She reveals herself from a black mask. Jane emerges from a corner of a building.

Sam-"Okay, we're running out of time. I gotta make the call to Lennox-"

Simmons-"You're on the Worldwide Wanted List. Try calling one base, they'll track you here in seconds. CIA is all over this place!"

Sam-"You're gonna call."

Simmons-"Oh. Okay. That's a good idea."

Sam-"All right."

Simmons-"I mean, I just had my mind on other things like winding up in an Egyptian prison."

_New Jersey_

All the Autobots are loaded up into the planes preparing for departure.

Gabrielle-"This is the worst mistake Galloway has ever made. There's no way we can win this war."

Soldier-"NEST departure, 2100 hours."

Lennox-"So, we're shipping him back to base. This is such a mistake."

A NEST soldier arrives with a cell phone.

Soldier-"Major Lennox, phone call."

Simmons-"Lennox, I'm with the kid. The kid. You know, the one with the attitude, right? Also the girl with the power ring. We need the truck. The truck. We got a possible resurrection going on over here. You're not gonna believe where we are. Code Tut, as in King Tutankhamen. Back of a one dollar bill. Coordinates for airdrop, 29.5 north, 34.88 east. Write it down. Write it."

He sees someone coming.

Simmons-"Oh my God. I got to go. Okay. Heat comes."

Sam-"Whoa, wait, who are you?"

Simmons-"Oh Shi-"

He drops the phone and it breaks. The man arrives and reveals himself.

Leo-"Wait! It's me! Leo! Me! Leo! Leo! Leo! Cops are coming right now. We need to go!"

Sam-"Move, move, move, move. Let's go."

They head back to Bumblebee and they head off back on the road. The soldier arrives with the coordinates for the location.

Soldier-"Coordinates, 29.5 north, 34.88 east. Tip of the Red Sea. Gulf of Aqaba."

Epps-"Egypt? Are you serious?"

Graham-"Sir."

Epps-"Even if we could figure out a way to get big man over there, how is this little kid supposed to bring him back to life?"

Lennox-"Look. I don't know- but we got to trust him."

Lennox goes to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle-"What is it?"

Lennox-"Get your team ready. We're heading off to Egypt."

Gabrielle-"What's going on?"

Lennox-"We've received coordinates from Simmons. We're bringing Optimus."

Gabrielle-"Let's roll."

Back in Egypt...

Sam-"Okay, let's go over it again."

Sam and Simmons-""When dawn lights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway!"

Simmons-"That's what he said. You know what that means?"

Sam-"No, what does it mean?"

Simmons-"I have no idea."

They reached to a checkpoint.

Leo-"Oh my God. Oh my God. Checkpoint. Checkpoint. I don't have my passport."

Customs officer-"Pass-port!"

Sam-"They got cameras at the top."

A camera spots Sam. Some Egyptians begin contacting th

Simmons-"All right, chill. This is espionage now. I can handle it. These are my people."

Wheelie-"Yeah."

Simmons-"I'm one-thirty-sixth Arab."

A small customs officer appears and walks to the vehicles.

Wheelie-"Oh great, a frickin' munchkin. Little people are mean. Tell him he's tall."

Simmons-"Ashu-fanah... The Dagger's... Tip? Right? Egypt, Jordan. We want to go there. Me and my family. This is my family. This is my son, my other son, and my two daughters. We're tourists, from New York."

Customs officer-"New York?"

Simmons-"Yes. Yes."

Customs officer-"Fifty kilometers."

Simmons-"You look like the guy that runs my falafel stand. Thank you very much."

Customs officer-"New York!"

Simmons-"I know. I know you from somewhere."

The barrier was open and the cars drive into Giza.

Customs officer-"Go Yankees!"

Agent-"Go, put it on the wire to the CIA."

They contact the CIA. In the orbit, Soundwave has spotted Sam in Egypt.

Soundwave-"Decepticons. Boy's location detected."

In the skies, Starscream is on route.

Starscream_-"Starscream in pursuit."_

In Bumblebee, Jane's ring intercepts the message.

Ring-"Decepticon's message intercepted."

Jane-"We got a problem everyone.

Sam-"What is it?"

Jane-"Soundwave has spotted us and Starscream is on route."

Sam-"Shit."

Simmons-"How the hell does those Decepticons know our location?"

Jane-"Isn't if obvious? Every time we use a electronic device, Soundwave can spot it."

Sam-"We gotta hide."

They reach to an old building outside the modern city of Giza. Jane breaks open the lock with metal hands.

Skids-"Ssh. Undercover, yo. You got to blend in with your surroundings. You know, you got to be part of the landscape- ow!"

Bumblebee knocks into Skids.

Simmons-"Awesome! I think aliens built that. Yeah! Yeah, yeah. Come on. Move it! Move it! Move out!"

Sam-"Guard us. Low profile. Don't make a scene, okay?"

Wheelie-"Yeah, some of us got work to do! Dumb Autobots."

They got inside the building while the Autobots transform into their vehicles to guard them.

NEST Team E.T.A. - 6 Hrs

A pair of C-17s are on route to Egypt with the body of Optimus. At was a beautiful evening. Sam, Jane, and Mikaela are on the roof while Simmons and Leo slept inside. The building was protected by the Autobots. Jane sits next to Sam and Mikaela.

Sam-"You okay?"

Jane-"Yeah."

Mikaela-"We're going to bring Optimus back."

Sam-"Being my girlfriend is hazardous to your health."

Mikaela-"Yeah, well, girls like dangerous boys."

Sam-"Do they?"

Mikaela-"Yeah. [Kiss, chuckle] You might as well just say it."

Sam-"Ladies first.

Mikaela-"Okay, so tonight you're going to be a gentleman. You're really chivalrous."

Sam-"Why are you mad at me?"

Mikaela-"You know what? Baby, I'm not- I'm not mad. Do you realize that I just flew three thousand miles to keep you from getting killed?"

Sam-"I know."

Mikaela-"Who else could be your girlfriend, Sam? Look at the things I go through with you. And now we're underneath the moon and the stars and the three most beautiful pyramids on the planet and you still can't even tell me that you love me."

Sam-"Mm... Pyramids."

Mikaela-"What? Why do boys always change the subject?"

Sam-"Wait. Pyramids and stars."

Mikaela-"Sam?"

Sam-"Come with me really quick. Jane, you too."

They head inside to wake up of Simmons and Leo.

Sam-"Simmons! Leo! Wake up!"

They woke up.

Sam-"Listen, astronomy class, page 47. Remember the class?"

Leo-"No. No, I was only in college for two days. Remember that?"

Sam-"Here. Get up. Up, up."

Leo-"What are you talking about?"

They all head for the roof as the sun rose. There are three stars above the pyramid.

Sam-"Okay, you see those three stars? You see how the last one touches the horizon? That's Orion's belt, but it's also called the Three Kings. And the reason for that is the three Egyptian kings who built the pyramids of Giza built them to mirror those stars, so it's like an arrow staring us straight in the face."

Simmons-"They all point due east, towards Jordan. The mountains of Petra."

Jane-"Let's move!"

They head out to the mountains of Petra.

**Read and Review...**


	21. Chapter 21: The Tomb of the Primes

In the C-17, Lennox, Epps, their NEST team, Gabrielle, and the Lantern Task Force are waiting while Galloway reads a book. Then there was rumbling on the plane.

NEST Pilot-"We've had an engine malfunction. We're gonna have to divert to SOCCENT. Flight master, let's lighten the load and prepare for bailout."

Galloway-"Engine mal- Bailout? Bailout? Bailout? Bailout?

Lennox-"All right, team, grab your chutes!"

Gabrielle-"Lanterns, prepare to bailout!"

They grab their parachutes and await further orders. Galloway was worried.

Galloway-"Bailout, like, like bailout?"

Lennox-"You familiar with the standard MC-4?"

Galloway-"Of course not! I've never jumped out of a perfectly good airplane before! Wait a minute, is this really happening?"

Lennox-"Yeah. All right, here we go."

He puts a parachute on Galloway

Galloway-"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. You're behind this, aren't you?"

Lennox-"What are you talking about? You heard the pilot. These guys don't mess around. This is just standard procedure. I'm just following orders to the letter."

He tightens the bag.

Galloway-"Aah!"

Lennox-"Isn't that what you said?"

Galloway-"You just signed a death warrant on your career, Major... Whoa! What was that? What was that?"

Then there was rumbling again and this time the plane turns right. Lennox smiles along with Gabrielle.

Lennox-"Oh, that's not good. Come on. Right this way!"

He leads Galloway to the bay door as it open.

Galloway-"I- I- I can't jump out of an airplane! I have an ulcer! No, no, no-"

Lennox-"Come on. It's okay."

Gabrielle-"We're here for you."

She winks at Lennox and Lennox nods. The bay door opens.

Galloway-"I really can't do this. What are you doing- [muffled out by engine roaring]"

Lennox-"Come here! Come here."

Galloway-"Why aren't you wearing your chute?"

Lennox: Because I have to secure the VIPs first! Okay, I want you to listen very carefully and memorize everything that I say. Each chute has a GPS tracker so you can be found by search and rescue. Right next to that's a fabric webbing called a bridle, which holds the pin that keeps the main container closed. Okay, are you listening?"

Galloway-"I- I can't hear what..."

Lennox-"Stop that!"

He slaps Galloway.

Galloway-"All right. All right."

Gabrielle-"You're gonna be fine, Galloway. Just listen carefully!"

Lennox-"All right, when the pilot chute inflates into the air, it pulls the pin and opens the main. Red's your backup, blue's your primary. I want you to pull the blue. I need you to pull it really hard!"

Galloway pulls the pin and his chute is opened.

Lennox-"Not- not now, we're on the plane, you dumbass!"

Galloway-"What?"

He screams as he gets pulled out of the plane. Gabrielle laughs and she and Lennox high five. He goes to Epps.

Epps-"He say goodbye?"

Lennox-"No, he didn't even say goodbye."

David-"Galloway has left the building!"

At the Pentagon...

Officer-"General, we're loaded and ready. You give us the go, and we'll be ready to press in five minutes."

Morshower-"Excellent."

Pentagon officer-"Sir, you need to see this now."

He gives Morshower the file.

Morshower-"Have we checked these coordinates?"

Pentagon officer-"Egypt, sir. They're airdropping in."

Morshower-"You've got to be kidding me. He knows something. We need to be ready to back him up if this thing goes hot."

Pentagon officer-"Copy that. CIA just got a hit on the boy, a hundred miles from the location on that little note there."

Morshower-"It's getting hotter."

At the mountains of Petra, the heroes head for the structures that look like houses.

Simmons-"Got to be around here somewhere. I-"

Simmons-"You see the size of this? You see this? Huh?"

Skids-"Spec-tacular."

Simmons-"Amazing. Look at that."

Jane-"If my dad was here, he would be amazed about this."

Sam-"It's here somewhere, guys."

Leo-"Yeah, why? 'Cause, uh, we're trusting grandpa blackbird who doesn't even know what planet he's on?"

Simmons-"In his defense, this is the biggest doorway I've ever seen in my entire life."

Leo-"Oh. Okay. Well, that's great. Let me do a quick search, all right? Uh... Nope. Ever cross your mind, guys, those archaeologists have been here before? There's nothing here."

Simmons-"Real life is heartbreak, despair, kid. Sometimes you get to the end of the rainbow and the leprechauns went and booby-trapped it!"

Leo-"Why am I listening to you? You live with your mother!"

Sam-"It's not over."

Jane-"There's still time, Leo!"

Leo-"It is over. It's done."

Mudflap-"Why are we still listening to you, little punk-ass? I mean, what you ever done for us except ding my rim?"

Skids-"Killed Megatron. How about that?"

Mudflap-"Well, he didn't get the job done, you know what I mean, 'cause he's back now, and he's-"

Skids-"Are you scared?"

Mudflap-"Scared? Scared of your ugly face!"

Skids-"I'm ugly? Well, we're twins, you stupid genius!"

He shoves Mudflap.

Mudflap-"Bring it, then- get off me! Now I'll change your face around! "

Mudflap charges at Skids but he jumps over him.

Skids-"Whoooo!"

Mudflap-"I'll get all up in that ass!"

Skids-"Bring it!"

They fought until Mudflap throws Skids at the wall.

Sam-"Guys! Whoa!"

Mudflap-"You like the way that feels?"

Jane-"Bumblebee, stop them!"

Bee nods and stops the twins.

Skids-"That didn't hurt.

Mudflap-"You like that, don't you? I'm getting up-"

Bumblebee grabs them and lifts them in the air.

Skids-"Oh, come on, Bumblebee!"

Mudflap-"Bumblebee, listen."

Bee slams them into each other and throws them outside.

Skids-"Now, that's rude."

Sam sees a small hole in the wall.

Sam-"Oh my God. The symbols... Bee! Shoot it."

Jane-"Get back!"

They run outside for cover. Bumblebee charges his cannon and shoots the wall. They reach to the blown wall.

Simmons-"Wow!"

Sam-"These are the bodies Jetfire was talking about."

They enter inside. They use flashlights while Jane uses her ring to light up the dark. They look around the tomb.

Simmons-"The tomb of the Primes."

Leo-"Yo! [Echoes] Yo! [Echoes]"

Jane looks down and sees the Matrix.

Jane-"Sam, look!"

Sam-"The Matrix!"

He goes down to his knee and carefully picks it up, but suddenly it dissolves into dust.

Sam-"No- No. No... no."

Simmons-"Thousands of years turned to dust."

Sam-"This isn't how it's supposed to end."

They then heard engines from outside.

Simmons-"Hear that? US Air Force! C-17's!"

Simmons runs outside.

Leo-"What's a C-17?"

Leo follows Simmons.

Mikaela-"You can't bring him back, Sam. There's nothing left."

Sam-"Look! Look around you. We didn't just go through everything we went through for no reason at all, and to just have it end like this. There is a reason that we are here. The voices and the symbols in my head led us here for a purpose."

He pulls out his sock and begins putting the dust inside.

Sam-"Everyone's after me because of what I know, and what I know is that this is going to work."

Mikaela-"How do you know it's gonna work?"

Sam: Because I believe it.

Jane-"And I believe in it too, Mikaela."

In the C-17, the Autobots are transformed into their alt mode. Ironhide is ready for action.

Ironhide-"You best let me out of this plane."

Gabrielle-"Lanterns, roll out!"

They begin jumping out of the plane. Optimus is tossed from the plane. He is helped by John and Tamika.

Simmons-"Dropping the big boy. Sam! You think you can bring him back to life with that pixie dust?"

Sam-"Absolutely. Let's go."

**We're almost there to the battle...**


	22. Chapter 22: The Battle of Giza Part 1

The soldiers and Task Force 2814 have landed on the desert area. John and David had landed with Optimus.

Lennox-"Go."

Soldier-"Let's move it."

Lennox-"Remember, they're friendlies."

Graham-"Cover Optimus!"

They cover Optimus by using the parachutes.

Lennox-"Secure the village. Get those cases down here. I need snipers and Stingers up high."

Soldier-"Sir! Come on!"

They set up a perimeter in the village and around Optimus.

Epps-"So, we just dropped off ten tons of dead robot in the middle of nowhere. I hope this little kid know what he's doing."

Lennox-"Yeah, me too."

Gabrielle-"Lanterns, armor up!"

The Lanterns changed into their battle uniforms.

Lennox-"Gabrielle, send Machowiz and Davis to provide armor support."

Gabrielle-"Got it."

John and David create battle robots with cannons.

Gabrielle-"Nikolai, we're gonna need some artillery support."

Nikolai-"You got it, my friend."

Nikolai creates a TOS-1 "Buratino" 220 mm Multiple Rocket Launcher. Lennox is impressed about the weapon.

Lennox-"Now that's a weapon."

Bald Soldier-"Got a visual! Yellow team! Four clicks!"

Lennox-"Pop flare!"

The bald soldier shoots a flare in the air. From the distance, Sam sees the flare.

Sam-"That's them, right there. See the flare?"

Simmons-"Right over there! You see it?"

Starscream-"Found the boy!"

He fires a few missiles and breaks hard left.

Simmons-"Whoa!"

The missiles explode near them. Sam dodges to avoid them.

Jane-"Shit!"

Jane constructs a missile turret on top of Bumblebee. It fires a barrage of missile at the missile launched from Starscream.

Mikaela-"Sam!"

Sam-"Oh! Whoa!"

He turns left and right.

Leo begins freaking out.

Leo-"Oh God. Please God! Please."

Mikaela-"Leo, stop freaking out. Stop freaking out."

Leo-"Please God please-"

Simmons-"Shut this guy up, huh?"

Leo-"Please, just let me live, just let me live!"

Mikaela-"Shut up and let him drive!"

Sam-"Just stop screaming-"

Simmons-"All right, that's it!"

Simmon grabs the taser and zaps Leo in the neck.

Leo-"please... ow ow ow ow!"

Leo is knocked out from the tase.

Simmons-"Can't- take that guy anymore."

Sam-"Whoa!"

Simmons-"Hide in the dust! Use the dust!"

Sam drives into the dust and they got out. Starscream then heads off into the pyramids.

Sam-"We've got to split up. Bumblebee, you're the decoy. You lead the Decepticons away, all right? I'm gonna get Optimus."

Simmons-"I'll help draw their fire with Huey and Dewey there. You get to those soldiers. I hope that dust works, kid."

Sam-"Thank you."

Jane-"Good luck, Agent Simmons."

Simmons-"You tell your sister I say "hi."

Jane nods and Sam runs off with Mikaela.

Sgt. Epps looks through his binoculars and sees Starscream.

Epps-"That thing's got alien tattoos all over it. That ain't Air Force."

Starscream then unleashes an EMP shockwave over and turns left. All communications are down except the power rings and the constructs.

Lennox-"What the hell was that?"

Epps-"Anyone copy?"

Lennox-"Anyone there? Who's up?"

Epps-"Copy?"

They got no response from everyone.

Soldier-"Radio's down."

Lennox-"It's dead. Comms are down."

Epps-"EMP burst. I see how this day is going in this godforsaken desert."

Gabrielle-"I'll try to get ahold of Morshower."

At the Pentagon, Morshower answers a phone call. It was Galloway who is now in the middle of nowhere.

Morshower-"Yes, sir?"

Galloway-"_Major Lennox told me to pull the cord._

Morshower-"I know, sir."

Galloway-"_Well, what country am I in right now?"_

Villager-"_United States."_

Galloway-"_No! Not the United States. I'm from the United States!"_

Villager-"_Oh."_

Galloway-"_I'm in the middle of nowhere surrounded by donkeys!"_

Morshower hangs up the phone with a smile on his face.

Morshower-"Well, that was our good friend, Galloway. He's less than pleased. How is it that we can't reach our men, but he can reach me, from some... random Egyptian desert?"

Epps-"Nothing."

Lennox-"Right, go burn an SOS. Let the eye in the sky know we need some help."

Soldier-"Yes, sir. Okay, boys, old school time!"

They carve an SOS in the sand and light it up.

Lennox-"Pop some more flares so the kid can find us."

Gabrielle-"Jane, come in."

Sam, Jane, and Mikaela are running through the sand.

Sam-"Look. There it is. We got a couple of miles."

Ring-"Incoming message from Gabrielle Jordan."

Gabrielle-_"Jane, come in."_

Jane-"Jane here. Go ahead."

Gabrielle_-"We have Optimus's body near the pyramids."_

Jane-"Hold your positions. We're on our way."

Gabrielle_-"Roger that. Holding position."_

Morshower-"Lennox's team has the latest in quantum crypto gear. Can somebody tell me why we can't establish simple radio contact?"

Pentagon officer-"We're hailing them on every frequency and mode in the book, sir."

Pentagon officer-"Our satellites in the area have gone blind. We're working it, sir."

Morshower-"Damn it. Something's not right. It doesn't add up. Contact the Jordanians, see what air assets they've got in the area, and get Egypt's General Salam. Ask him to clear some USV overflights in Egyptian airspace. We need an assist in confirming visuals now. Also get Sgt. Jordan online ASAP."

Officer-"Scramble Predators now."

Predator Controller-"V-1, rotate."

A Predator drone is launched into the air. Meanwhile Megatron is hanging by the side on top of the pyramid.

Sam-"We still have a mile that way. Come on... This way. This way."

Jane-"Come on."

Starscream arrives next to Megatron.

Starscream-"Master, sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but the soldiers brought the body of Prime."

Megatron-"The boy must have the Matrix. We cannot let him reach Optimus. Decepticons! Begin our assault!"

Just then a bunch of meteors arrived and slammed into the ground.

Soldier-"We've got incoming!"

Tamika-"Outstanding!"

Soldier-"Look out!"

Jane sees the meteors over them.

Jane-"Keep moving!"

Lennox-"We got a whole lot of fight coming our way!"

Epps-"How many?"

Lennox-"About thirteen of them."

Gabrielle-"Get ready!"

Epps-"This ain't good. This ain't good. We're about to get our asses whupped."

David-"We have courage, Epps! We'll cover you."

John-"And if we stop covering you, that means we're done. But that's not going to happen."

Lennox-"Bravo-Charlie, kneel!"

Soldier-"Let's go!"

Nikolai prepares the TOS-1.

Lennox-"All right, those Decepticons are searching for Sam. Whatever he has, he thinks it'll bring Optimus back to life. So our mission is to find him and get him to Optimus. All right, we're gonna draw fire from the left flank. I need a scout team."

Ironhide-"I'm leading."

Ironhide leads the scout team.

Soldier-"Go!"

Lennox-"John, go up through the middle with Arcee and Ironhide. Right, when you see the precious cargo, I want you to pop green smoke and come back through those pillars. We'll have the ambush set. All right. Let's go. Move out!"

Soldiers-"Hoo-ah!"

John moves up with Ironhide and Arcee to scout. The soldiers and the Lanterns ready their position. Sam, Mikaela, and Jane are running into a village. Mikaela sees a hut.

Mikaela-"Sam. Jane, in here."

They head inside the hut. A few Decepticons are looking for them.

Sam-"I don't think they saw us. Get down. Get down. Okay. Listen. Once it's clear, we run for Optimus as fast as we can, okay?"

Mikaela-"But what if it doesn't work?"

Sam-"It's gonna work."

Mikaela-"Yeah, but what if it doesn't?"

Sam-"It's gonna work. It will work."

Jane-"Trust him, Mikaela. Please."

They then heard a crash from outside. They keep silent to avoid being spotted.

Jane-"Ring, how many Decepticons?"

Ring-"Around 5."

Jane-"Damn."

Sam grabs a sword and pokes a hole in the wall. Outside, Starscream and the others searched for Sam. They speak Cybertronian. Ravage growls while he searches for the humans. Some of the dust from the roof fell when a Decepticon walks near. Mikaela covers her mouth in fear. Just then a little Decepticon fly appears in the hole. Sam sees it and picks it. The fly has a satellite dish attach to it. He rips it in half and then there was silence. Then the roof is ripped open. Starscream emerges.

Starscream-"I see you!"

Jane fires a beam at Starscream in the face. They head out. Sam sees some stairs. A Con slams near them with a mace.

Sam-"Get ready to jump!"

They back off and they jump off the edge. Scream fires a missile near them. Jane turns and fires a barrage of lasers. They

Sam-"We got a half-mile. I don't think the soldiers know we're here."

Soldier-"Fall back!"

Sideswipe-"Fall back! Ironhide, up the middle!"

Lennox-"Ironhide, move it! Let's go! Go, go!"

The soldiers fall back allowing Ironhide to move forward. Nikolai fires 7 rockets at the Decepticons. They impact near the Cons. One of them got blown up. Tamika and Shan stayed with Lennox and Epps along with Gabrielle to protect the troops. The trio continues on running. Sam slides over a roof of a car and keeps moving. In the skies, Starscream sees them.

Starscream-"_Rampage, spring the trap."_

Rampage arrives and shoot out Sam's parents. Ravage growls at them. Rampage begins his transformation. Ron and Judy sees Sam, Mikaela, Jane running.

Ron-"Sam!"

Judy-"What?"

Ron-"Sam! Sam, Sam!"

Sam sees them and shouts until they heard some banging noises. Rampage arrives and lands around them. Mikaela is pushed to the wall. Rampage fires a warning shot near her before turning to Sam. Jane takes cover behind a building. Sam raises his hands and holds the sock.

Sam-"Wait, wait!"

Ron-"Please listen to me! I want you to run! Run!"

Sam-"Dad, just stop! They don't want you, they want me-"

Rampage slams his chain on the ground near Ron and Judy.

Sam-"Wait!"

Rampage-"Sam Witwicky."

Sam-"Don't hurt them. This is what you want. You don't want them."

Rampage-"Nooo."

Judy-"Go!"

Sam-"Please stop!"

Judy-"Go!"

Sam-"Stop!"

Judy-"Listen to your father!"

Ron-"Just get out of here!"

Just then Sam hears a whistle. He turns and sees Bumblebee and Jane. Jane gives the okay signal. They climb up the roof and wait for the right moment to attack. Jane transforms into her new Green Lantern battle armor. She now wears an airframe helmet chop with black goggles. She constructs a mech suit for combat.

Sam-"Just don't hurt them. I know what you want."

Ron-"Just go! Just go."

Sam-"And I know that you need me. Because I know about the Matrix."

Ron-"Don't do it, Sam, listen to me-"

Sam-"Please, Dad."

Ron-"They're going to kill us all anyway!"

Sam-"Hey, hey, whoa! Here's what you want, right here. Bumblebee! Jane!"

They jump down and attack Rampage. Jane creates big hands and slams into the red Con. Rampage tries to kick Bee but he duck. Bumblebee then activates his mask.

Sam-"Kill him, Bee. Kill him."

Rampage jumps but Bee jumps, grabs his arms and knees him in the face. Bee then grabs his arm and twists it hard. Rampage yells in pain and Bee slams his arm on the ground. Jane then punches Rampage a few times in the gut. Ravage growls and appears. He fires his machine guns at Jane. He jumps on Bee and shreds him. Bee groans in pain and yanks him off. Jane dissolves her suit and attacks Ravage. She jumps and fires with her mini gun. Then she throws several saw blades on the panther Con. He fells to the ground but still has strength left. She creates a big weight above him.

Jane-"This is for stealing the Shard!"

She slams the weight down and crushes Ravage killing him for good. Bumblebee jumps over, grabs Rampage and knees him until his arms are torn off. He falls to the ground is presumed dead. Bee looks at Sam and takes off his mask. Jane does the same.

Sam-"Bee?"

Bumblebee-"Yeah."

They head out as the fight rages out not far from here.

Ron-"Back!"

Sam-"Wait- hey!"

Ron-"I don't know what's going on, but we've got to move!"

Jane-"Get down!"

An explosion occurs near them.

Ron-"There's got to be a way out of here! Come on!"

Sam-"Ma, get back, get back!"

Ron-"Judy, get back, get back, get back."

There is another explosion.

Mikaela-"Aah!"

Jane-"Keep your heads down!"

Sam-"Against the wall! Against the wall! Against the wall. Against the wall. Bee! Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee arrives.

Sam-"You get them somewhere safe, all right? You've got to get in the car. Get to safety."

Ron-"No, no, this isn't up for discussion! You're my son!"

Sam-"I know!"

Ron-"You're my son!"

Sam-"Dad-"

Ron-"We all go together!"

Sam-"Listen-"

Ron-"We're all going together!"

Sam-"Dad, stop, okay? Get in the car. He's gonna get you to safety. You know, you run. You don't stop, you don't hide, you run. You hear what I'm saying. Okay? I'll find you when you're safe."

Ron-"No!"

Sam-"You've got to let me go, Dad. You have to let me go. You have to."

Judy-"Ron. Ron, Ron, let him go."

Jane-"You have to, Ron."

Ron-"You come back! Come on."

Judy-"Ron! Mikaela! Mikaela!"

Sam-"Go with my parents."

Mikaela-"I'm not gonna go without you."

Jane-"We're in this together, Sam"

Sam-"Let's go.

Bumblebee takes Ron and Judy to safety as the trio heads off to the battle field.

**The 2****nd**** part of the battle is coming soon.**


	23. Chapter 23: The Battle of Giza Part 2

The fight continues on as a few soldiers are killed in the battle. Shan grabs the injured away from the battle. Nikolai keeps firing rockets at the Decepticons.

Soldier-"Move up to cover!"

As the fight rages on, a couple of Jordanian Black Hawks are approaching.

Epps-"We got Jordanians!"

Lennox-"We got help!"

A Decepticon name Long Haul sees them and fires a missile at one of them.

Soldiers-"Move, move!"

Gabrielle-"Bastards!"

The second one heads for the pyramid, but Megatron shoots it down.

Epps-"Down!"

Simmons reaches for the downed copter.

Simmons-"You okay, soldier? We're gonna help you, soldier. Let's get these wounded clear of the bird."

Leo: Stay still. Stay still. Don't move.

Simmons: You all right, young man? You have a radio? Hey, kid, it's been nice knowing you. Remember what I did for my country... This is my moment.

He heads off to the pyramids with the radio.

Leo-"You're crazy!"

At the Pentagon.

Predator controller: ETA to station, two minutes.

Morshower: Put it on the main screen.

Predator controller: Sir. Yes, sir. Predator zero one.

The Predator drone reaches to the area. The camera zooms in and sees the battlefield.

Morshower-"Oh shit, it's a trick. Commence Operation Firestorm. Send everyone. Get those Marines on the ground."

Pentagon officer-"This is the Pentagon, roll in strike packages-

Pentagon officer-"Task Force Ripper, execute Lightning."

Out at sea, an aircraft carrier response to the operation.

Flight controller-"Right trajectory."

They launched F-18 Super Hornets in the air. Not far from the coast, two LCACs are heading for the shoreline to deploy the US Marines. A flight of F-16s are on route to Giza. Sam, Mikaela, and Jane are near a building. Ironhide, Arcee, Chromia, Flare-Up, and John are searching for them.

Arcee-"Spotted Sam."

Ironhide-"Hey, Sam!"

John-"Sam! Jane!"

Sam-"Ironhide!"

John and Arcee walked up to Sam.

Arcee-"Follow us to the pillars. We'll take you to Optimus."

Sam sees a few Decepticons behind the Autobots.

Sam-"Look out!"

John-"Arcee!"

A missile flies towards Arcee, but John jumps in front of her and the missile hits him. He falls to the ground and his construct is dissolve. Jane fires on the Decepticons.

Ironhide-"Get out, Sam! Get to the pillars!"

Arcee helps John up.

John-"Go! We'll hold them off!"

Sam-'"Let's go."

The trio head off to the pillars. Meanwhile Simmons rushes to the corner of the pyramid. A large Decepticon name Devastator struggles to climb up the pyramid.

Simmons-"Oh God. This is it. The pyramid's built right over the machine. If they turn that machine on... no more sun. Not on my watch. Not... on my... watch."

Out at sea, the USS Stennis receives a radio transmission.

Wilder-"USS Stennis. Identify."

Simmons-"Where the hell are you? Watching the Weather Channel? SportsCenter? I Dream of Jeannie or something? We got 300 satellites up there. Where the hell are all our men?"

Wilder-"Identify yourself."

Simmons-"What is your name, sailor?"

Wilder-"Wilder, Captain of the USS John C. Stennis aircraft carrier.

Simmons-"Okay. Captain Wilder. This is Agent Seymour Simmons of Sector Seven. There is the mother of all non-biologicals getting ready to blow up our sun. Do you want to have a throwdown about my lack of clearance or do you want to help save- a gazillion lives?"

Wilder-"All right, Agent Simmons. I'm listening."

The landing crafts reached to the shoreline. The marines rushed from the crafts and onto the battle. Devastator reaches to the top of the pyramid and begins digging into the wonder.

Simmons-"Five clicks- west of the Gulf, we got ourselves an alien remodeling a pyramid. Our one hope is a prototype weapon called a Railgun, shoots a steel projectile at Mach 7."

Wilder-"That's classified."

Simmons-"Don't- talk- to me about classified, all right? Now, if you've got a battleship in the Gulf, which I know you do, you tell them to ready- that- weapon!"

Wilder-"Contact destroyer USS KIDD."

The marines along with a few fighting vehicles and Abram tanks arrive to join the fight.

Soldier-"Alpha Team, flank left!"

Lennox-"This way! Move it!"

Soldier-"Where do you need us, sir?

Lennox-"Protect those in the line of fire. "

Soldier-"Let's go! Go!"

Lennox-"Give me your Comms. Come on. Epps!

He tossed the radio to Epps. Nikolai fires the final rocket before dissolving his construct. A few soldiers a killed in action. Shan fires her violet laser at the Cons. Nikolai then creates an army of Russian soldiers and a few tanks. They charge into battle which is a suicide for the troops.

Epps-"Right now, we need air support on station, ASAP!"

An AWAGS roams the skies above.

Air Force Officer-"Have troops in contact."

Air Force Officer-"20 miles northwest. "

Air Force Officer-"Radar contact. Proceed to 88 Alpha Sierra..."

The F-16s drop flares and dive into action.

Air Force Officer-"B-1, snap zero nine zero. You are approved to drop your two thousand pound J-DAMs."

Not far from the battle, a B-1 Lancer is on route for a bombing run. Lennox regroups with Graham at a nearby tank.

Lennox-"Go, go! What you got?"

Graham-"I couldn't get to them, sir. They're 600 meters away and they're heading right for the pillars."

Lennox-"All right. Precious cargo's coming! Move!"

Sam, Jane, and Mikaela reach to the pillars but come under fire from both sides. A Protoform fires before he dodges. He takes cover behind a pillar.

Decepticon Protoform-"[speaks in Cybertronian] Curse you! Ah-"

He gets killed before firing his last shots. The trio keeps running but Megatron appears and readies his cannon. He wants to kill Sam for the Fallen.

Sam-"Hey!"

Sideswipe sees Sam.

Sideswipe-"Sam! Spotted Sam!"

Gabrielle sees Jane running with Sam.

Gabrielle-"Jane!"

The fight is getting intense. More soldiers keep dying from the Decepticons. Shan and Tamika are having a hard time getting them to safety. Nikolai's T-34 constructs and a few soldiers charge into battle. A few Cons sees them and opens fire. The T-34s open fire and most of the soldiers perish. Ratchet keeps on shooting at the Cons. Lennox sees them running. Megatron fires a few shots near the trio.

Lennox-"Come on!"

Soldier-"Two-two covering fire. Two civilians, twelve o'clock!

On a hill, the Abrams receive the coordinates and open fire on the Cons.

Lennox-"Cover for us!"

Lennox, Epps, and Gabrielle rushes to the trio. Sam waves and shouts.

Sam-"Heeeeey!"

Epps-"Hold the air strike! We're rescuing civilians!"

Lennox-"Keep firing!"

A Decepticon sees them but the Abrams brings him down. Megatron kills another solider but get shot back avoiding the fallen pillars. Gabrielle fires on the pillars and they collapse on the Cons crushing at least three of them.

Lennox-"Come on! Mikaela! Come on! Get in here!"

Gabrielle reunites with her sister and hugs her.

Jaen-"I knew you show up."

Lennox-"Oh, look who showed up. You better have a good reason for us to be here.

Sam-"Where's Optimus?"

Lennox-"He's right over there, across the courtyard."

Sam-"I got to get to him right now."

Lennox-"Not with an air strike coming.

Sam-"I have to get to him right now."

Epps-"Oh.

Lennox-"Go. Back, back, back, back."

Mixmaster arrives but gets hit. He switches to his cannon and fires on the marines. Just then Jetfire arrives in time for the fight.

Jetfire-"Incoming! Stick the landing! Whoa-ho-ho!"

He lands and attacks Mixmaster with his axe.

Jetfire-"Now let me show you how we brought the pain in my day!"

He stops Mixmaster's head off. Just then a scorpion Decepticon emerges from the sand and attacks Jetfire in the gut. Jetfire tosses him off and crushes his head.

Jetfire-"I'm too old for this crap."

Devastator slams the pyramid. A bunch of bocks come sliding down. Simmons is lucky that he is at the corner.

Simmons-"I am directly below the enemy's scrotum. 25.7 meters above sea level, 29.32 north."

In the gulf, the USS Kidd destroyer is prepares the railgun.

Destroyer Crew-"Kill track, 5205-"

Destroyer Crew-"Target acquired."

Destroyer Crew_-"Killing track. Two, one. Fire!"_

The Railgun turns, aim, charges up, and shoots the projectile. The fire control tracks the movement of the bullet. Devastator slams into the pyramid but the projectile zeroes in and strikes him. He fall off the pyramid and he is dead.

Simmons-"Yeah! Yeah!"

Air Force Officer-"_B-1's time on target, thirty seconds. 2,000-pound J-DAMs inbound."_

Lennox-"We're gonna make a break through the B's on my command, okay? You guys stick with me, you understand? You stay on my ass."

F16 Pilot_-"1-1 tally orange smoke."_

Epps-"I hope these F-16s got good aim."

Lennox-"Yeah? Why is that?"

Epps-"I told them to hit the orange smoke."

Orange smoke is seen next to Lennox.

Lennox-"You mean that orange smoke?"

Epps-"It wasn't my best toss, okay?"

Gabrielle-"You better practice your throwing when we get back."

Epps-"If we can make it back."

F16 Pilot_-"Viper. Thunder."_

Epps and Lennox-"Run!"

Jane-"Go, go, go!"

They all start running.

Epps-"Incoming!"

The F-16s found their target aand unleash their firepower.

Lennox-"Come on!"

The B-1 is spreads it wings preparing to drop its payload. From the smoke, Ironhide, Arcees, her sisters, and John are running for cover. Ironhide loses his cannons, but Gabrielle manages to grab them just in time. The B-1 opens its Bombay door and drops the JDAMS on the Decepticons. The explosions send shockwaves all around. The blasts kill the remaining Decepticons. Jane and Mikaela sees Sam separated. Jane goes after Sam.

Mikaela-"Sam!"

Gabrielle-"Jane!"

Megatron-"Boy, Jordan. Die."

Megatron fires a rocket near Sam and Jane. They flipped over and land on their backs hard. They lost consciousness before falling into darkness. Her uniform was torn and her face is bleeding.

Mikaela-"Sam!"

Gabrielle-"JANE!"

Megatron keeps firing as gets gunned by the soldiers. Tamika sees Jane down with Sam and gets angry.

Tamika-"You animals!"

She constructs an Ohka plane and throws it at Megatron. The flying bomb hits Megatron and he is knocked back several feet. He is forced to retreat.

Lennox-"Hold your fire!"

Mikaela rushes to Sam while Gabrielle.

Mikaela-"Ah- Sam!"

Gabrielle-"Jane!"

Lennox grabs Mikaela from Sam. Gabrielle reaches to her sister with tears in her eyes. She takes off Jane's helmet and tries to heal her.

Lennox-"Stay back! Mikaela, stay back!"

Mikaela-"F*cking do something!"

Gabrielle-"Get a medic, dammit!"

Lennox does CPR on Sam. He does the same to Jane. Epps calls in an air ambulance as the tanks fire on the enemy. Ron and Judy are in shocked to see their son dying and they cried.

Ron-"Sam! Sam!"

Judy-"Sam! Sam! Sam! Sammy! Sam!"

Bumeblee arrives and drops to his knees.

Bumblebee-"No. No. No."

Judy-"Let me go!"

Lennox-"Come on, you got to move. You got to move! Come on."

The Paramedics arrive just in time.

Paramedic-"We got no pulse. Starting CPR."

Ron-"I have to see my kid! I got a son!"

Judy-"Sammy!"

The medics arrive with a Defibrillator. They ripped open Sam's shirt and charge the device.

Paramedic-"Ready to shock."

Paramedic-"Clear."

Paramedic-"Ready to shock. One, two, three."

They shocked Sam's chest but nothing.

Lennox-"Do it again!"

They try again but nothing.

Lennox-"Jordan!"

Paramedic-"Clear!"

They shock Jane but they got no pulse. Gabrielle held on to Jane's hand with the ring.

Lennox-"Try again!"

They try again but still nothing. The girls scream in horror. Gabrielle has lost her beloved sister and leader. The Lanterns hang their heads down in silence mourning their leader's death.

Mikaela-"Okay, listen to my voice. I love you and I need you. Please. Please, come back to me. Sam! Please, I love you."

Gabrielle-"Jane, please listen. You are my sister and I love you. Please, Jane! We can't fight without you. I don't want to be the only one left!"

In the heavens, Sam and Jane look around.

Sam-"Are we dead?"

Jane-"Don't think so."

Just then a voice speaks to them.

Prime #1_-"We have been watching you a long, long time."_

Just then the Six Primes arrives in front of them.

Prime #2_-"You two have fought for Optimus, our last descendant, with courage and with sacrifice, the virtues of a leader, a leader worthy of our secret. The Matrix of Leadership is not found, it is earned."_

Prime #3_-"Return now to Optimus. Merge the Matrix with his spark. It is, and always has been, your destiny."_

Just then the Guardians appear in front of Jane.

Sayd_-"Jane Jordan of Earth. You had fought for the Lantern Corp with courage, with duty, and with sacrifice."_

Ganthet-"_You and your members gave everything in your life."_

Appa-"_For your bravery actions, you are promoted to Honor Guard."_

Jane-"I will accept the Corps. My team needs me. Give me your strength!"

The Guardians reaches their arms out and it flashes Jane. Then the Primes raise their arms and it forms a bright light. Sam is fully revived along with Jane.

Mikaela-"Sam!"

Sam-"I love you. I love you."

Gabrielle-"Jane!"

Sam-"You're alive!"

Jane-"Yes, team. I and reborn and I and back. And this time for good."

They hug each other. The Task Force arrives and gather around Jane. Then Jane's slips of her finger and it begins changing shape. The front of it is shaped of the Lantern symbol with a small emerald in the middle. The ring is now a bit dark green. It slips back into Jane's finger and she glows until it stops.

Lennox-"What just happen?"

Jane-"I have been promoted to Honor Guard."

Gabrielle-"A miracle."

The Matrix then reforms its back. Jane picks it up and gives it to Sam.

Jane-"Fulfill your density, Sam."

Sam goes to Optimus with the Matrix. He yells and merges it inside his chest. Optimus then opens his eyes. He slowly gets up and looks at Sam.

Optimus Prime-"Boy. You returned for me."

Jetfire-"A living Prime. Hah hah! I don't believe it!"

Jane-"Optimus."

Optimus turns to Jane. She flies and embraces his face.

Optimus-"Jordan, you have came back for me."

Jane-"I have return from the grave, Prime. Reborn."

Just then the Fallen has arrived. He teleports to the field knocking everyone to the ground. He pins Optimus down and grabs the Matrix with his telekinesis.

Fallen-"My Matrix!"

Jane-"You!"

Fallen-"Jordan! You have failed to protect your world."

Jane aims and shoots but the Fallen teleports to escape. Everyone begins recovering.

Sam-"Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!"

Ironhide-"Get up, Prime!"

Jetfire sees the Fallen heading towards the pyramid knowing that he is preparing to activate the machine.

Jetfire-"Oh, no."

Sam-"He's turning on the machine! You got to stop him! Get up! Optimus!"

The Fallen reaches to the machine.

Megatron-"Fallen, my master."

Fallen: My brothers could not stop me from this.

He places the key inside and the machine begins powering up.

Megatron-"Yeeess."

Fallen-"Now I claim your sun."

Lennox-"Move!"

Epps-"Enemy target, top of pyramid. Engage! Engage! Engage!"

The tanks and the MLRSs locked on and open fire on the machine. However that did not stop the Fallen.

Megatron-"In moments, we'll be at firing strength."

The Fallen growls and raises his arms. The force pulls all the machines like a magnet. A missile head for the Fallen, but it goes off course and destroys a tank. He then drops them to the pyramid. They tumbled down the side in ruins or in flames.

Jetfire-"All my Decepticon life, I never did a thing worth doing until now. Optimus, take my parts and you will have a power you've never known. Fulfill... your destiny..."

Jetfire sacrifices his life by pulling his spark from his chest. He falls to the floor dead.

Ratchet-"Jolt! Electrify! Transplant those afterburners."

Jolt connects his electric cables to Optimus and the remains of Jetfire and begins transplanting Jetfire's parts. Optimus receives Jetfire's boosters for flight and his cannons for firepower. Jane joins in the fight and constructs a jet powered wing suit. Her arms are converted into mini-guns. Optimus gets to his feet and readies for battle. He is now known as Jetpower Optimus Prime. He looks down at Jane who nods.

Optimus-"Let's roll."

With that Optimus and Jane took off into the air. Lennox, Gabrielle and the other follow them.

Epps-"Fire mission on the pyramids."

A group of F-22s flying towards the pyramids.

F22 Pilot-"Roger one."

The Fallen begins shifting rocks around the pyramid.

Fallen-"This planet will be dark forever."

Jane towards the Raptors.

Jane-"Pilots, break formation! We got this!"

The planes break off. Jane fires her gun and destroys some rocks clearing a path for Optimus. They fly into the Fallen. Jane fires her guns at Megatron while Optimus slams into the Fallen knocking him off the pyramid. He aims and fires a bullet into the machine. It sparks and then explodes in flames. The Fallen and Optimus fall down one side while Megatron tumbles down another. Optimus and the Fallen slam into the pillars and into the Luxor Temples.

Fallen-"Die, like your brothers!"

Optimus fires on the Fallen. Jane attacks the Fallen with her machine guns.

Optimus-"They were your brothers too!"

As they fight Megatron emerges and goes after Optimus. Optimus activates his boosters and they all flown into another set of pillars. Megatron yanks Optimus off of the Fallen and attacks. Jane constructs a halberd and attacks the Decepticon.

Fallen-"Join your father in the inferno, Jordan!"

The Fallen strike with his spear but Jane parries the attack. Megatron strikes Optimus and shoot him. Optimus grabs Megatron's cannon and twists it hard. He fires the cannon and it blows Megatron's right face. He roars in pain. He tries to attack but Optimus cuts his arm off. He charges his boosters and fires a large beam at Megatron. He is thrown into the Edfu temple. He is brutally beaten.

Megatron-"Starscream!

The Fallen throws some rocks at Prime, but Jane blocks them. Optimus fires his machine gun and slashes the Fallen's face with his sword. The Fallen yanks one of Optimus' boosters and hits him with it. He readies his spear but Prime fights for it.

Optimus-"You picked the wrong planet!"

He grabs the Fallen's spear and stabs him in the back.

Optimus-"Give me your face!"

Jane creates a scythe and tears the Fallen's face off. She grabs his spear. The Fallen growls in pain. Optimus punches through his chest and yanks his spark out. He crushes it and falls to the ground. Jane steps on the dying leader, raises the spear and stabs him in the neck killing him for good.

Optimus Prime-"I rise. You fall."

Megatron and Starscream arrive too late save the Fallen.

Megatron-"No. No."

Starscream-"Not to... call you a coward, Master, but sometimes cowards do survive."

Megatron-"This isn't over."

Megatron and Starscream are forced to retreat. The battle is over and the Allies claim victory.

**Thanks to you I got over 5000 views.**


	24. Chapter 24: New Plans and Relationships

The battle of Giza was over. Some parts of the historical land were destroyed. More than 40 US Marines are killed and hundreds wounded. Sam then sees Optimus and Jane behind the Sphinx. Optimus releases Jetfire's part and Jane dissolves her constructs. In her hand was the Matrix of Leadership. Everyone was reunited. Sam and Mikaela are reunited.

Mikaela-"Took all this for you to tell me that you love me."

Sam-"You said it first.

Ron and Judy had meet up with them along with Bumblebee. From a hill Simmons, Leo, Mudflap and Skids arrived. Lennox shakes hands with Simmons. Gabrielle and the Lanterns are reunited with Jane. She looks at Optimus who smiles at her. Out at sea on an aircraft carrier, Optimus is in his alt-mode while the others are below deck in their vehicle mode. Jane is on Optimus' shoulder. Sam and Mikaela are looking at Optimus.

Optimus-"Thank you, Sam. For saving my life."

Sam-"You're welcome. Thank you for believing in me."

Optimus-"_Our races united by a history long forgotten, and a future we shall face... together. I am Optimus Prime. And I send this message so that our pasts will always be remembered. For in those memories, we live on."_

After a few hours of sailing, the carrier reaches to Diego Garcia and all of the Autobots have departed the ship. John was wounded from the battle earlier.

Lennox-"Hang in there, Davis."

The soldiers place him on a stretcher. That's when Arcee appears in her holoform. She is in her late 20's with pink hair. She has a white shirt with a black jacket. She also wears black jeans with holes and boots. She reaches to John with a smile on her face. As they place him inside Ratchet, Arcee speaks to John.

Arcee-"Thank you for saving me, John."

John-"It's what I do, lad. I protect people."

Arcee leans and kisses him on the forehead and Ratchet drives to the medical area. For several months, the Allies are still hunting down any remaining Decepticons. Sam returns to college to complete his education. Jane was looking at the ocean at the beach when Optimus arrives in his human form. He wraps his arms around him. She smiles and turns to him.

Jane-"I'm glad that we're home."

Optimus-"Jordan, I knew you came for me."

They lean in and share a passionate kiss.

Jane-"I love you, Prime."

Optimus-"I love you, Jordan."

They look out at the ocean later on.

[Time Skip 3 years later]

In a desert in Africa, Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave who is now on Earth are planning their next move. A Decepticon arrives to meet up with them.

Megatron-"It is good to see you fully reactivated and perfect timing as well."

Soundwave shows a holographic image of a nuclear facility.

Megatron-"Travel to this abandon nuclear facility in Chernobyl and retrieve this item. Optimus believes that he has struck a fatal blow to my plans, but nothing could be further from the truth. Operation Pillar cannot be stopped. Earth and its resources will soon be mine and Cybertron shall be born anew!"

**My apologies everyone for the wait. This is the end of the second film. I want to skip to 3 years later. Here is the beginning of the third and final movie. The Autobots and the Lanterns learn of a Cybertronian spacecraft hidden on the moon, and race against the Decepticons to reach it and to learn its secrets. **


	25. Chapter 25: Discovery on the Moon

**This is the beginning of the last movie. **

In the planet Cybertron, the Autobots and Decepticons are killing each other. The Decepticons are gaining ground and the war is about to come to a conclusion.

Optimus_-"We were once a peaceful race of intelligent, mechanical beings. But then came the war, between the Autobots who fought for freedom and the Decepticons who dreamt of tyranny. Overmatched and outnumbered, our defeat was all but certain."_

As the Decepticons are advancing, an Autobot ship is fleeing the planet but comes under fire from Decepticon ships. The enemy ships are shooting at the Autobot ship as it dodges the collumns and the bulllets.

Optimus_-"But in the war's final days, one Autobot ship escaped the battle. It was carrying a secret cargo which would have changed our planet's fate."_

The Autobot ship decides to fight back. The cockpit moves under the ship and it turns into a tail gunner. All of the turrets are aiming at the Decepticon ships. Inside the ship, the Autobots are desperately trying to fight off the ships. A few Decepticon ships are shot down but they are still closing. The Autobot ship manages to emerge from the surface and prepares to leave Cybertron. From behind, a Decepticon ship locks on target and fires a missile. It is soon sends tiny missiles and they zero in.

Optimus_-"A desperate mission. Our final hope."_

The missiles hit the ship and it floats dead in space.

Optimus-"_A hope... that vanished."_

**VLA Radio Observatory - New Mexico, 1961**

A group of Analysts are studying.

Analyst-"One up there. One over there. And one more down there."

In the station a person is on duty when he hears strange noises from his headphones.

Analyst-"What you got?"

In space by the moon, the Autobot ship that was hit crashes into the surface of the moon at full speed.

NASA Analyst-"Impact detected. We have impact confirmed...

**NASA Director - Langley, Virginia**

NASA Analyst_-"Contact at... twenty-two-fifty GMT."_

NASA Director-"What? Get me SecDef on the phone right away."

**Pentagon - National Security Command**

A person receives the telegraph. He and his team head to the White House to give the news to President John F. Kennedy.

President Aide-"Mr. McNamara, the President is expecting you."

President Kennedy-"Get Bobby in here."

McNamara-"Mr. President. Designation top secret. We believe a UFO has crashed into the Moon. We think the Russians are onto it as well.

President Kennedy-"Well, then you tell NASA to move heaven and earth. We need to get to the moon."

McNamara-"We're going to attempt a manned mission. NASA said it would take five years."

President Kennedy-"You get there before the Russians."

President Kennedy_-"I believe that this nation should commit itself... to achieving the goal... before this decade is out... of landing a man on the moon and returning him safely to the Earth._

**Eight years later, July 16, 1969**

8 years later in Cape Canaveral, FL, two famous Astronauts, Neil Asrmtrong and Buzz Adrian will be the first to step on the moon.

Countdown Guy_-"Ten, nine- Ignition sequence start. Five, four, three, two, one."_

Apollo 11 fires its engines and lifts off into the air. From the launch site, people are cheering as the rocket leaves Earth.

_Countdown Guy-"All engines running. Liftoff. We have a liftoff. Thirty-two minutes past the hour. Liftoff on Apollo 11..."_

Neil Armstrong-"Neil Armstrong reporting Apollo 11 on proper heading."

Walter Cronkite-_"Apollo 11 is on the way, riding that pillar of flame from the Saturn Five out there two hundred and fifty miles away where the moon is waiting for man's first arrival."_

NASA Officer-"Houston, you're a go for landing. Over."

The Saturn Five begins descending into the surface.

Neil Armstrong-"Forty feet, down two and a half. Picking up some dust. Thirty feet, two and a half down. Faint shadow."

Buzz Aldrin-"Capcom, flight. Four forward. Drifting to the right a little. Down a half. Contact light. Okay, engine stop."

The Saturn Five then touches down on the surface.

Neil Armstrong: Houston, uh, Tranquility Base here.*The Eagle has landed.

The people in Houston cheered knowing that the astronauts have landed on the moon.

NASA Officer-"We copy you down, Eagle. You got a bunch of guys about to turn blue. We're breathing again."

Walter Cronkite-"Perhaps four hundred million persons are watching this broadcast today of the greatest event in our time and one of the great events of all recorded history."

Niel Armstrong then climbs down the ladder and leap into the ground. For the first time in history, America has place a man on the moon beating the Soviets in the Space Race.

Neil Armstrong-"I'm at the foot of the ladder. Okay, I'm gonna step off the LEM now. That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind."

Black Ops Officer-"Are we good?"

Black Ops Technician: Yes, sir."

Neil Armstrong (?)-"_Unofficial time on the first step, one-oh-nine, to- [static]_

NASA Officer-"Apollo 11? This is Houston, over."

NASA Officer-"Eagle, we're getting a signal interference. Do you copy?"

Walter Cronkite-"We now have had confirmation of loss of signal from the Apollo Eleven. The Apollo Eleven is, at the moment, on the far side of the moon."

Black Ops Officer_-"Neil, you are dark on the rock. Mission is a go. We have 21 minutes."_

Black Ops Officer-"[obscured by static] three minutes, forty-five seconds and counting."

Neil and Buzz make their way to the crash site of the alien ship. They use flashlights and Neil takes off his visor of his helmet. They clear some of the sand and it reveals a robotic face.

Neil Armstrong-"My God... It's some sort of giant metal face.

Black Ops Technician-"_Jesus."_

Neil and Buzz move deeper into the ship.

Neil Armstrong-"Control, we are inside the ship. Extensive damage. Way too big to check the entire ship. Everything's dead in here, Houston. No signs of life anywhere. These things are massive."

Black Ops Technician_-"We copy. You've got seven minutes on your oxygen. We are not alone after all, are we?"_

Neil Armstrong-"No, sir. We're not alone."

Back on Earth, the President speaks to Neil and Buzz on the phone.

Announcer-'"Go ahead, Mr. President."

President Nixon_-"Hello, Neil and Buzz. I'm talking to you by telephone from the Oval Room at the White House. And this certainly has to be the most historic telephone call ever made. I just can't tell you how proud we all are of you. For every American, this has to be the proudest day of our lives. Because of what you have done-"_

The Apollo 13 splashes down in the Atlantic.

Announcer-"We have splashdown."

Neil and Buzz are safely life off by chopper.

President Nixon_-"-the heavens have become a part of man's world. For one priceless moment in the whole history of man, all the people on this Earth are truly one. One in their pride in what you have done. It inspires us to redouble our efforts to bring peace, and tranquility, to Earth."_

**Transformers: Dark of the Moon**

**Read and Review. This is just an chapter intro for the third movie.**


	26. Chapter 26: The Fuel Rod

At the new base in Washington, everything was going in order. The world is being monitored by Energon detectors. A new team of Autobots had joined the humans to fight the Decepticons, the Lanterns are training new NEST soldiers, and Sam is looking for a job. Just 2 months before, Sam and Mikaela had broken up which disappoints Jane. She is now working for NEST. She and Bumblebee are in a relationship along with John and Arcee. It was mid-April and the Lanterns and NEST have gotten to work. There had been reports of an activity going on in the Middle East and the Russians require some aid from the U.S. Lennox arrives along with Optimus.

Jane-"What do you got?"

Lennox-"The Russian General Voshkod says he has found something that connects to Cybertron."

Optimus-"Something very important. But we must hurry. The Decepticons are making their move."

Jane-"Not if we can be them there first. Where is the item?"

Lennox-"In... Chernobyl."

Jane-"The factory that contaminated Prypryat?"

Lennox-"Yes. Get your team ready."

Jane-"It's just me, Gabrielle and Nikolai. The others are in the Middle East stopping nuclear activity."

They get their gear and they board the plane. Meanwhile in the Middle East, at an illegal nuclear facility, the guards are patrol when 4 cars are approaching the gate. A blue car with Iranian Flags is escorted by 3 cars.

Guard-"The Defense Minister's car."

Guard-"Open the gates."

As they open the gate, the red Ligier JS11-Ford Formula One racing car transforms into the Autobot name Dino. He draws his blades and forces the guards to the ground. In the passenger of Bumblebee, David sees the facility and flies out. He signals John, Shan and Tamika to move in. They fly above the facility waiting for the Autobots. Bumblebee activates his cannon while in vehicle mood. He shoots the toll both killing a few guards. They meet up with the Lanterns and the nuclear site is secured. John contacts with Jane who is on route to the Ukraine.

John-"_Jordan, this is Davis. The nuclear site is secured."_

Jane-"Roger that, Davis. Well done. Return to base."

John-"_Affirmative."_

Jane disconnects the call. She gives Lennox thumbs up knowing that the mission is success. An hour later, they reach to Chernobyl. They meet up with General Voshkod and a few Russians. NEST are in their protective gear since the city is highly contaminated with nuclear radiation. Jane, Gabrielle, and Nikolai are protected by their power rings.

Voshkod-"I am Voshkod, General Counsel with Ukrainian Department of Energy. My government will officially deny that we're having this conversation. At one of our decommissioned facilities, a, uh, discovery was made, which I fear may be... alien in nature. The facility's name is... Chernobyl."

Lennox-"Mr. Voshkod. So, uninhabited since '86. I hear it won't be livable again for another twenty thousand years?"

Voshkod-"At least. Ukraine was the most fertile land. It's a tragedy. This way."

They enter the facility. The Lanterns are on high alert and scan for any threats.

Lennox-"Gear up! We have sixty minutes on the ground. Watch your radiation levels. Mr Voshkod, where's your protective gear?"

Jane-"He's asking you a question."

Lennox-"Where is your protective gear?"

Voshkod-"It would not matter. For me, it's only a matter of time. Through the school."

They reach to a corridor behind the school.

Voshkod-"Yuri will take you below and one other thing, Colonel. In private... there were some energy experiments-"

He looks to see a Decepticon type bird name Laserbeak looking at him.

Voshkod-"Hhh! It can wait."

Nikola turns to see what scared him, but it is gone. He walks to Jane.

Nikolai-"Voshkod is acting a bit strange."

Jane-"What do you mean?"

Nikolai-"He saw something and he just freaked out."

Jane-"Follow him."

Nikolai-"You got it."

Nikolai heads out to find Voshskod. The others reach to a large machine in the basement.

NEST Soldier-"Keep moving. Stay tight."

NEST Soldier-"Okay, right here. I think I found it."

They reach to the machine and there was a orb shape device with wires sticking out.

Lennox-"Optimus, we got a visual. Looks like the object's clamped in some kind of a metal harness."

NEST Soldier-"What's this? Guys! Why does this thing have Soviet space program markings on it?"

Lennox wipes the dust off of a box and it shows Soviet markings.

Lennnox-"Sputnik?"

Jane-"No."

Then the scanner begins beeping and there was drill type noise. Jane and Gabrielle construct heavy machine guns and prepares for combat.

NEST Soldier-"Energon readings, sir. It's strong... below us. It's coming fast."

Just then a giant worm Decepticon bursts through the wall roaring. Its small tentacles begin attack soldiers and knocking down a few collumns.

NEST Soldier-"Contact, contact!"

The driller then grabs the orb and escapes. Jane and Gabrielle blast a hole in the roof and fly out.

Lennox-"Get topside now! Move, move, move!"

Optimus moves to pursuit the target. Then the worm crashes through the roof before tumbling down. It then emerges like a dolphin. It then emerges in front of Optimus. He did not have time to stop and collides with the driller beast. He transforms along with his trailer. Lennox and his team emerge from the plant.

Lennox-"Let's go!"

NEST Soldier-"Weapons up! Heavy weapons up!"

Optimus grabs a sword and shield and moves in.

Optimus Prime-"Stay behind me!"

Jane-"Circle formation!"

Lennox-"Optimus!"

Then the smaller drillers begin emerging from the ground knocking everyone on the ground except Jane and Gabrielle who are airborne.

Lennox-"Fall back! It's circling around us!"

NEST Soldier-"Taking our flank! It's taking our flank!"

Gabrielle then creates a large shield around Lennox and his team allowing Jane and Optimus to fight the worm. Jane sees the tentacle with the object. Optimus jump and slices the hand off. Jane creates a buster sword and slices another one in half.

Lennox-"Get the heavy weapon!"

The worm stop from exhaustion and emerging from the beast is the Decepticon assassin, Shockwave.

Shockwave-"Optimus!"

Optimus and Jane ready their weapons to face Shockwave, but then Shockwave and the driller retreats from the battle. They have failed to retrieve the item. Gabrielle dissolves her shield and Lennox walks to the item.

Lennox-"What the hell was that thing?"

Optimus Prime-"That... is Shockwave."  
>Jane-"The Decepticon Assassin."<p>

They both threw their swords to the ground.

Lennox: Why was he after this?

Optimus drops his shield and kneels down to look at it.

Optimus Prime-"It's impossible. This is an engine part... from a long lost Autobot ship."

Meanwhile General Voshkod is running away from Laserbeak. Nikolai sees Voshkod.

Nikolai-"Voshkod!"

Voshkod runs to his car and hides. Just then Nikolai sees glass bursting from the winding and takes cover. Laserbeak moves in and guns down the general. Nikolai had just witness the murder. He contructs a PKP machine gun.

Laserbeak-"Pleasure working with you."

Nikolai emerges from a barrier and opens fire on Laserbeak. A few bullets hit him and Laserbeak shoots back. Nikolai runs for cover. Laserbeak flies up to escape before Nikolai shoots again. Laserbeak had disappeared from sight. Nikolai rushes to the vehicle and finds General Voshkod dead. He makes the Sign of the Cross and contacts Jane.

Nikolai-"Jordan, come in."

Jane-"_What happen?"_

Nikolai-"I was following Voshkod to his car when a Decepticon came in and killed him."

Jane-"What?"

Nikolai-"I witness it with my own eyes. And I heard him saying something."

Jane-"_What did he say?"_

Nikolai-"He said, "Pleasure working with you."

Jane-"What does he mean?"

Nikolai-"He means he was working for the Decepticons."

Jane was silent when she heard those words.

Nikolai-"_Jordan?"_

Jane-"Regroup with the others."

On the way back, Optimus was quiet ever since the incident. Jane walks to Optimus who was angry.

Jane-"Optimus, are you alright?"

There was no response from him. They finally reach home after a 6 hour flight.

**Classified NEST Headquarters - Washington D.C.**

Optimus leads the group to the main hangar. Then there was an announcement for the Autobots. They are to report to their bays for training, repair, or weapon inspection.

NEST Announcer: All arriving Autobots, in par, training and debriefing in fifteen minutes. Dino, report to Bay 23. Sideswipe, Bay 37 for weapons assessment.

Just then a women accompany by a few agents arrives in the hangar. She was Chorlette Mearing, the director of National Intelligent and she was not in a good mood.

Mearing-"Senator, I suggest you remember that when the NSA wants funding they call me. When the CIA is gonna take out a target, they ask first for my permission. And when the President wants to know which members of Congress are politically vulnerable in terms of, let's say, undiscovered criminal conduct, I'm the number he dials."

Newscaster-"U. S. Agencies say they have been monitoring the blast. But if, in fact, this was a covert military strike, no nation has yet claimed responsibility."

Lennox and David had arrived

Mearing-"CIA is up my ass about this mystery raid in the Middle East. So, it's time to come clean. Was your unit involved?"

Lennox-"Ah... I'm not sure, ma'am."

NEST Soldier-"All right, guys. This is how you do a Decepticon head kill shot."

A few soldiers rappel down Bumblebee who is searching for them. They land in front of him and point their weapons at him. Bumblebee withdraws his cannon.

Bumblebee: [whistling]

Mearing-"As Director of National Intelligence, I'm a really big fan of intelligent answers. "

Lennox-"I can't really tell you definitively. These Autobots are like teenage kids. They like to sneak out of the house every once in a while."

Mearing-"Colonel Lennox, are you in command or are you not?"

Lennox-"Yes, ma'am, I am. I-"

Mearing-"Stop with the ma'am. Enough with the ma'am. Do I look like a ma'am?"

Lennox-"No, ma'am. Ye- Yes, ma'am. Yes."

Gabrielle-"Mrs. Mearing, are you a guy are a girl?"

Mearing-"I'm a woman."

Gabrielle-"Then start acting like one. I'm a woman too and I like to be call ma'am. Deal with it or deal with Jane."

Mearing was quiet but did not react. They move on to find Optimus. Que the Autobot's inventor gives Ironhide a new weapon.

Que-"This gun is my perfect invention, Ironhide."

Ironhide-"Right."

Que sees Mearing, Lennox, and Gabrielle.

Que-"Oh, good! You're here! The name's Que. I do hope you have answers for him. I've never seen him so upset."

They reach to Optimus and Jane. She was pissed becaused the government has betrayed both the Autobots and the Lanterns.

Jane-"I hope you have some answers for me too. When the meeting is over, Mearing, you and me in my office."

Lennox-"Optimus, you remember Charlotte Mearing? Our Director of National Intelligence?"

Dino-"He's in a bad mood. He's-a not talking to anybody today."

Skids-"Yeah, cause the Boss is pissed."

Mudfalp-"He's gonna kung fu on yo asses."

Mearing-"What is this, the silent treatment?"

Ironhide: We've seen that and this is not that.

Que-"Definitely not."

Ironhide-"This is worse. Prime! Make something of yourself!"

He taps the roof of Optimus and he begins transforming.

Ironhide-"He's pissed."

Optimus begins transforming angrily. Steam emerges as he changes into his robotic form. He slams his fist into the floor. Jane was fearless and did not flinch. Optimus was on the edge to lose his temper.

Optimus Prime-"You lied to us. Everything humans know of our planet we were told had all been shared. So why was this found in human possession?"

He points to the orb on the table.

Mearing-"We were in the dark on this also. It was Director Only clearance at Sector Seven until now. The bag."

Mearing's Aide-"Which bag?"

Mearing-"Hermès. Birkin. Green ostrich!"

She gives the bag to Mearing and she pulls out an old VCR.

Mearing-"My God...This is a secret few men knew, and fewer still remain alive. Allow me to please introduce to you two of NASA's founding mission directors and astronaut Dr. Buzz Aldrin, one of the first two men to step foot on the moon. Sir? Optimus Prime and Jane Jordan of the Green Lantern Corps."

Just then the famous astronaut Buzz Aldrin and a few NASA scientists. Everyone was shocked including Jane and Gabrielle.

Buzz Aldrin-"From a fellow space traveler and a superhero, it's a true honor."

Optimus Prime-"The honor is mine."

Jane-"Mr. Aldrin, is a pleasure to meet you."

Mearing then climbs up to the upper platform along with Jane.

Mearing-"Our entire space race of the 1960s, it appears, was in response to an event."

The flashback shows the alien ship crashing into the moon. The astronauts investigate the ship.

NASA Officer-"Our astronauts investigated a crashed alien ship. No survivors onboard."

Buzz Aldrin-"We were sworn to secrecy by our Commander in Chief."

NASA Commander (flashback_-" This was a mission you will never speak of._

Buzz (flashback)-"I understand, sir.

NASA Officer-"A total of thirty five people knew the real plan at NASA."

NASA Officer-"Soviets managed to land unmanned probes. Somehow they must have... picked up that fuel rod."

A Soviet places a probe into a Soyuz rocket and it launches into space. It picks up the fuel rod and returns to Earth.

Mearing-"We believe the Russians deduced that the rod was a fissionable fuel assembly, believed they had it mastered and tried to harness it at Chernobyl."

NASA Officer-"We landed six missions in all. We took hundreds of photos and samples. We locked them away forever when the moon program was shut down."

Ironhide-"Well, did you search the crash vault?

Everyone was silent after Ironhide ask them about the vault. Then Optimus explains what happen

Optimus-"The ship's name was the Ark. Hal Jordan and I watch it escape Cybertron. It was carrying an Autobot technology which would have won us the war. And its captain."

He places his hand on the rail.

Mearing-"Who was its captain?"

Optimus-"The great Sentinel Prime. The technology's inventor. He was commander of the Autobots before me. It's imperative that I find it, before the Decepticons learn of its location. Our Autobot spacecraft has the ability to get there. And you must pray it's in time."

After the meeting was over, Jane stares at Optimus who calms down. He traces his finger around Jane's face and smiles.

Jane-"Do you think Sentinel could be in the Ark?"

Optimus-"We'll find out."

Jane-"We head for the NASA station tonight."

**Read and Review.**


	27. Chapter 27: Sentinel Prime

For a while the force waits until the time is right. Just then Mikaela arrives with Bumblebee.

Jane-"Mikaela, Bumblebee."

Mikaela-"Hello, Jane."

Jane-"How are you guys?"

Mikaela-"Doing pretty good. Bee is the best for me."

Jane-"Yeah. You still miss Sam?"

Mikaela-"Sometime but now he has a new girlfriend."

Jane-"When I get my hands on him..."

Just then Jazz arrives.

Jazz-"Hey, Jordan. You need to be ready for the moon mission."

Jane-"Tell Optimus I'll be there. Look just be calm when he comes."

Mikaela-"Yeah. Come on, Bee."

Bumblebee-"See ya, Jordan."

Later on in the afternoon, Jane, Optimus, and Ratchet head for the Kennedy Space Center. The three Autobots are known as Wreckers. They are hard work engineers on Cybertron. Their vehicles are NASCAR Sprint Car Series with machine guns. They are Leadfoot, Roadbuster, and Topspin.

Leadfoot is the leader of the Wreckers. His vehicle is #42 Target lead by the driver Juan Pablo Montoya.

Roadbuster is a Wrecker with a Scottish accent. His vehicle is #88 National Guard driven by Dale Earnhardt Jr.

And Topspin is the last Wrecker. He doesn't speak but he fights. His Vehicle is Jimmy Johnson's #48 Lowes.

At the launch base they reach to the Autobot ship the Xanthium. There was Robert Epps who had recently retired from the military. He works at the base with the Wreckers. He sees Optimus, Jane and Ratchet.

Epps-"Jordan."

Jane-"Epps! Good to see you."

They hug and they look at the spacecraft.

Jane-"How's life here?"

Epps-"Great, No more fighting."

Jane-"Let's head for the moon."

Ratchet-"We must board the ship."

Jane-"I'll follow you."

Optimus and Ratchet had boarded the ship and it takes off. Jane flies into the air and follow the ship avoiding the heat from the rocket engines. A few minutes later they reach to the moon and the Xanthium stops above the moon.

Optimus-"Xantium approaching Tranquility Base."

Ground Base Officer-"You're a go for landing."

Optimus-"Ratchet, let's roll."

Optimus, Ratchet, and Jane made their way inside the ship. Jane was amazed about the Ark. She was small due to the size of the Autobot ship.

Ground Base Officer-"Did he get that mag-cam out? ... Inbound. Copy, contact."

Optimus-"We're entering the Ark."

They reach to the cockpit of the ship. Optimus opens the floor and it shows another Autobot who was undamaged from the crash. He is a prime like Optimus. Ratchet grabs one of pillars.

Ratchet-"His levels are faint. He locked himself away to guard the pillars."

Jane-"Sentinel Prime."

Optimus Prime-"Sentinel. You're coming home, old friend."

He grabs Sentinel and takes him to the ship. Jane grabs the pillars and she gives them to Ratchet.

Meanwhile in the plains of Africa, a bunch of animals are roaming when a tanker arrives. It transforms into Megatron. He removed his hood. He no longer has his arm cannon. His only weapon is a shotgun. He growls at the animals.

Megatron-"All... hail... Megatron."

He places his shotgun away and walks to his post. A hunchback Decepticon, Igor sees Meagatron.

Igor-"My master! Yes, my master! Yes!"

Megatron sits down. In a few barrels were Hatchlings who are growling for food. Megatron feeds them with some Energon.

Megatron-"Ah, don't be greedy, my fragile ones."

Just then Starscream arrives who is still under Megatron's command. Megatron has little Doctors on his head that are repairing him, but he finds them annoying like flies.

Starscream-"Oh, my poor master. How it pains me to see you so wounded, so weak..."

Megatron-"Spare me, you gaseous sycophant!"

He knocks one off his face.

A Doctor-"Aah!"

Megatron-"You know what you are told, which is nothing."

Just then Laserbeak arrives before killing a vulture. He lands on the arm of Soundwave.

Soundwave-"Soundwave reporting, Lord Megatron."

Megatron-"And what news from your little assassin?"

Laserbeak-"Autobots have taken the bait! They've discovered the Ark and returned with its cargo."

Megatron-"You did me great honor tracking that ship to the moon. Your human collaborators have served their purpose, Soundwave. It's time to eliminate loose ends."

Soundwave-"Laserbeak. Kill them all."

Laserbeak-"With pleasure."

Laserbeak is picking the collaborators off one by one. A few Russian and American scientists are murdered by Laserbeak.

Back in Washington, Optimus, Ratchet, and Jane have place Sentinel on a mechanical chair. Earlier Sam and his new girlfriend, Carly arrives.

Jane-"Sam Witwicky."

Sam turns and sees Jane.

Sam-"Jordan?"

Jane-"The one and only."

They rush and hugged each other. Sam pats on the hood of Ironhide and meets up with the others.

NEST Announcer-"_All NEST officials clear the floor. We have 10 minutes until attempted contact."_

Mearing-"We've taken possession of the five devices that were hidden in the ship with Sentinel Prime. They're some kind of prototype Autobot technology. They say Sentinel was the... Einstein of his civilization, so we're gonna keep these locked up until we know what we're dealing with. Right now, no one gets access. No one."

Sam-"This Wang guy recognized me. He told me to warn you, he was talking about the dark side of the moon, and then they killed him."

Lennox-"Wait a minute. He mentioned the moon?"

Sam-"Yeah, dark side of the moon."

Carly-"But why would Decepticons want to kill humans? I thought their war was with the Autobots."

Jane-"No. They help them behind our backs. Something is not right."

Mearing:-"And that is when he made his first quick-look science report, that's what we want- who's the chick? Okay, excuse me!"

Sam-"These compiled-"

Mearing-"Colonel Lennox? Captain Jordan?"

Lennox-"Director Mearing, this is Sam Witwicky, a civilian-"

Mearing-"I know his name, Colonel. I want to know who gave him clearance."

Sam-"Who gave me clearance? How about Optimus Prime, when he touched down in suburbia looking for my house?"

Lennox-"This is the National Intelligence Director, in case you..."

Jane-(Quietly)"Who is also the biggest pain in our ass."

Sam-"Hi."

Mearing-"Disrespecting a federal officer? Huh! Maybe that'll get you somewhere. Who's she?"

Sam-"She's my girlfriend."

Mearing-"What is this, like a date?"

Lennox-"She knows all about the Autobots, okay? She knows Bumblebee. And she comes from a military family. I can vouch for her."

Sam-"Hey, I- I- have an idea. How about we get back to the important topics, like the fact that I almost had my face cut off by a Decepticon? As a taxpayer, I would like to lodge a complaint, a- as a matter of fact."

Jane-"Which Decepticon?"

Sam-"That bird Decepticon."

Jane remembers the same Con who killed Voshkod in Chernobyl.

Jane-"He was the one who killed Voshkod."

Lennox-"Okay, okay, listen, all right? One of the software engineers at Sam's office was murdered today. He was involved in NASA's lunar mapping probe."

Mearing-"Here's the thing. Colonel Lennox. We cannot entrust national security to teenagers, unless I missed a policy paper. Are we doing that now? No. Good. I don't care who you are. If you breathe a word of what you see in here, you will do time for treason. Do you understand me?"

Jane-"Listen, Mearing. Sam will not be treated like a child. He has busted his ass to keep the world safe with my help. He's an adult and you need to treat him like one."

Sam-"I'll take my orders from the Autobots. I know them. I don't know you."

Mearing-"You will."

Jane-"Sooner or later, he'll forget you."

Mearing-"You need to show some respect, young lady."

Jane-"Look. For the last 5 years, my team and I work day in and day out to keep this world safe from the Decepticons long before you came to the picture. I work my ass off to be Captain. I maybe a soldier but I'm also a cop who can have you arrested for disturbing the peace. You have a choice, Mearing. You either be nice to Sam or you can spend the rest of your days in jail. The choice is yours."

Everyone was silence about Jane. Mearing was quiet but then she decides.

Mearing-"All right. Sam is a nice kid. But if he gets to any trouble he's done."

Jane-"You make me sick."

They head to the medical hangar. Everyone is ready if things go wrong. Jane, Lennox, and Mearing are in a box looking at the operation.

Lennox-"Sentinel Prime. These things run on Energon, and he's out of it. He's in a... sort of a sleep mode."

Optimus-"Let us begin."

He takes out the Matrix from his space and moves it a bit. He walks to towards

Lennox-"That's the great Matrix of Leadership. He holds the only thing in the universe that can repower a Transformer's spark."

Sam, Carly, and the other Lanterns, including Mikaela are watching as well.

Carly-"This is incredible."

Optimus-"Sentinel Prime, we bid you return."

He places the Matrix in Sentinel's spark and begins powering it. Sentinel is revived and tackles Optimus to the ground. He held his blade near Optimus' face. Everyone reacted including the Lanterns. The soldiers are ready to shoot. Jane quickly rushes to the center. Jazz orders the Autobots to stand down.

Jane-"Optimus!"

Lennox-"Hold your fire!"

Optimus-"Stop! Sentinel! It is I- Optimus- Prime! It is all right. You are safe."

Ratchet-"There is nothing to fear."

Optimus-"We are here. You are home, Sentinel."

Sentinel-"The war... the war!"

Optimus-"The war was lost. Cybertron is now but a barren wasteland. We have taken refuge here, on planet Earth. Its human race is our ally."

Sentinel-"My ship! We came under fire. The pillars. Where are the pillars?"

Optimus-"You saved five of them, including the control pillar."

Sentinel-"Only five? We once had hundreds!"

Jane-"Hundreds of pillars?"

Mearing-"Excuse me, gentlemen. May I ask... what is this technology you're looking for?"

Sentinel-"It is the ability to reshape the universe. Together the pillars form a Space Bridge. I designed, and I alone, can control it. It defies your laws of physics to transport matter through time and space."

Mearing-"You're talking about a teleportation device, aren't you?"

Optimus-"Yes, for resources, for refugees."

Mearing-"Refugees, or troops of soldiers, weapons, maybe bombs! A means of an instant strike! That's its military function, isn't it?"

Sentinel-"It is _our_ technology and it must be returned."

Mearing-"Yes. If humans say so! You can't just bring weapons of mass destruction into our atmosphere! Kind of have to clear customs first. A little formality called paperwork, kind of separates us from the animals."

Gabrielle-"I have no idea what the hell is she's saying."

Sentinel-"I will overlook your condescending tone if you heed the gravity of mine. The Decepticons must never know the Space Bridge is here. For in their hands, it would mean the end of your world."

A while later, Sentinel was guided by Optimus showing him the base when Jane appear.

Jane-"Permission to speak."

Optimus-"Permission granted, Jordan."

Jane-"I know you use the bridge for transport, but I agree with Mearing. This is a big misunderstanding, Sentinel. Cybertron is a wasteland. Earth is a place for home."

Sentinel strokes his beard with gleeze.

Sentinel-"Hmm. Such a talent human with a theory."

Optimus-"Sentinel, this is Jane Jordan. Captain of Task Force 2814."

Jane-"2814 is the sector for the Green Lantern Corps.

Sentinel-"The Green Lantern Corps. I have heard about them. They have once aid us to fight the Decepticons, but despite that the war was lost."

Jane-"My father took part of the part of it. He fought alongside with Optimus, but he sacrifice himself to save my uncle."

Sentinel-"Your father was a brave Green Lantern. You have his ring don't you?"

Jane-"Yes."

She shows Sentinel her power ring.

Jane-"Well I have to get back to work now."

Jane heads back to her office. She then sees Sam, Carly, and Mearing.

Mearing-"'Total Nightmare' file. So, the investigation is open. We've sent agents to your office. And for the time being we're gonna send you home with Autobot protection."

Sam-"Uh, who do I- who do I need to speak to get you guys to understand that I can help, that I can contribute?"

A mini Autobot name Brains climbs on the table.

Brains-"Hey, we can all help. Want to tell you what I know? I could tell you about the solar system, all the fun planets to hang out in."

Mearing-"Get off my desk, please."

Brains-"Oh. You pulling out guns? Oh, can't help you out now. She angry."

Mearing-"Oh my God."

Sam-"What do you envision for me? I go home now? I go back to work? I make copies? I mean-"

Mearing-"This is a unit for veteran intelligence officers and Special Forces, not for boys who once owned special cars."

Carly-"That's a bit harsh isn't it, ma'am?"

Mearing-"Don't call me ma'am. I'm not a ma'am."

Carly-"Well, you're a woman aren't you?"

Jane-"She's is."

Mearing-"Aren't you supposed to be on guard duty?"

Jane-"My shift does not start in 15 minutes."

Sam looks at the plagues on the wall.

Sam-"So-o-o, are those yours?"

Mearing-"Yeah. CIA."

Sam-"I only ask 'cause I also have a medal, from the President."

Jane-"So do me and my team."

Mearing-"Yeah. Great. So, it's not that complicated, right? No one gets to work with the Autobots unless I approve it. You're breaking my chain of command."

Jane-"He's not!"

Carly-"Come on, let's go. You've done what you came for."

Mearing-"With all due respect, young man, I appreciate what you did. But you're not a soldier. You're a messenger. You've always been a messenger."

Jane-"A messenger? Are you shitting me?! After all he's done for the last 5 years you reward him by making him a messenger?! That's biggest bullshit I have ever heard. You need to learn to treat others."

Jane turns and leaves.

Mearing-"And you need to treat your team with discipline and learn the truth about the security."

Jane's eyes are wide open. She constructs a Comanche Tomahawk and throws it at a plaque trophy next to Mearing. Her eyes are a bit widening. Sam and Carly have are in shocked.

Sam-"You shouldn't say that."

Jane-"No one talks to about my team like that. I treat my team with honor and respect. You're lucky I did not harm you because of the Green Lantern Code. I protected Earth with everything I had."

Mearing-"We shall see."

They both gave each other death glares. Mearing secretly reaches for her pistol in her desk. It's a standoff between officers until Jane decides to leave.

Jane-"If I were you, Mearing, I would arrange for a funeral."

She leaves to her office.

**What a standoff between Jordan and Mearing. Read and Review...**


	28. Chapter 28: The Truth

For a while, Jane was busy in her office. On her desk was her mini Autobot, Dagger. His Alt mode is a Samsung Galaxy S3 phone. He transforms and crawls to Jane. He rubs his head on her neck and Jane giggles. Optimus and Sentinel are out somewhere in Africa. Just then her phone is ringing and she answers it.

Jane-"Jordan here."

Sam_-"Jane?"_

Jane-"Sam?"

Sam-"_Listen Jane. I need you to come over to my place as soon as possible. There's something urgent going ever since Sentinel was revived. Do you remember about the moon program?"_

Jane-"Yeah. Why?"

Sam-"_Before my co-worker was killed, he told me about the secrets of the moon."_

Jane-"The dark side of the moon. Alright, I'm on my way."

She hangs up the phone and Dagger climbs into her pocket. She reaches to the other Lanterns.

Jane-"Lanterns. It's Sam. He told me to meet him at his apartment. I need three people to come with me."

Nikolai-"I'm in"

Gabrielle-"Me too."

Shan-"Count me in."

Jane-"David, Tamika, be on alert if anything goes wrong. "

Jane, Gabrielle, Shan, and Nikolai meet up with Sideswipe and Dino. Jane and Gabrielle got in Sideswipe while Shan and Nikolai got in Dino. They then head out to Sam's apartment. They head for the door and Jane knocks on it. The door opens and it was Sam.

Sam-"Jordan."

Jane-"Witwicky."

They hug which gives, Nikolai, and Shan a bit confusion.

Nikolai-"Do you know him?"

Jane-"Yes, Nikolai. My sister and I go back before you guys came in."

Sam-"Who are these two?"

Jane-"Sam, this is Nikolai and Shan, my members of Task Force 2814."

Sam-"I heard about you guys how you fought the Decepticons with NEST."

Gabrielle-"We'll explain everything later. You call my sister about the secrets of the moon."

Sam-"Right. Get in."

They enter the apartment and head for the elevator. When they got to bottom, they were waited by the Jane remember before, Simmons.

Simmons-"Tell Megatron, let's tango."

They head for the living room. Bumblebee was in his alt mode. When he saw Sam and the others he transformed.

Jane-"Hi, Bee."

Bumblebee squeals saying hi and they sat down to discuss what is happening. Simmons shows Jane and the others the photos of the astronauts.

Simmon-"What we have here is an astronaut epidemic. MIA. Dead. Died in a car accident. Killed. DOA. Car death. It's like these guys can't drive. They can fly into outer space, but they can't drive a car."

Jane thinks about those deaths. How can those astronauts died in wrecks. She scans the photos and shows the crime scenes. Jane was shocked and sees there were bullets in the bodies of the victims. They did not die in car wrecks. They were murdered by Laserbeak.

Jane-"Simmons, I hate to interrupt by those guys did not died in car accidents. They were murdered by that bird Decepticon."

Sam-"The same one that killed Jerry."

Gabrielle-"That son of a bitch. He's been killing those guys ever since Chernobyl."

Simmon-"So it is true. They made up the car accident deaths."

Jane-"He must be brought to justice."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Sam goes to answer it. It was his boss who gave him a package, Bruce Brazos.

Brazos-"Procured your information, Witwicky."

Sam-"Thank you, Bruce."

Brazos-"Now...would you let me see one right now. One time." 

Brazos enters the living room and sees Bumblebee who is in his robotic form. Jane whispers to Sam about his boss. He replies that he like black and yellow stuff. He sees his him playing boxing with Bee.

Sam-"Lunar Reconnaissance Orbiter. It says NASA launched it in 2009. See, forensics show Wang may have messed with the code,*preventing it from mapping the far side of the moon, which is also the dark side."

Jane-"When I travel to the moon, my ring was acting a bit strange. It was flahsing a bit about something."

Gabrielle-"What do you think it could be?"

Jane-"I don't know."

Simmons-"They infiltrate us, intimidate us, coerce us to do their dirty work. And once they're done, kadoosh. A double-tap to the cerebellum."

Sam-"So humans are working for the Decepticons."

Simmons-"I don't think this is about the Decepticons looking for something on the moon. I think it's about something... they wanted to hide."

Nikolai then snaps his fingers realizing something.

Nikolai-"I just remember. When Voskod was killed, that bird said to him "Pleasure working with you."

Sam-"So he was working with them."

Just then Bruce was tickled by Bumblebee's cannon which got everyone's attention

Simmons-"Sir! We are having a pretty high-level alien intel confab here, that I don't think you're cleared for, errand boy."

Brazos-"Yeah, you're right. It's a bitching robot."

Sam-"I think it's time to go, Bruce."

Sam leads Bruce to the door.

Brazos-"Thank you so much for this. And-"

Sam-"Got to go, Bruce."

He closes the door and Brains discovers something.

Brains-"Hey, I'm smoking over here. Downloading missing Russian cosmonauts. Turns out the Soviets canceled a manned mission to the moon. The moon! In 1972. And two of their cosmonauts went into hiding in America. And I just found them alive!"

Jane-"Yes! There is hope."

Wheelie-"Brains, you're a genius!"

Dagger squeaks in excitement. Just then Carly enters the room and Bumblee sees her and yelps. He rises to his height but knocks into the chandelier which it falls into the ground. Sam sees her who crosses her arms.

Sam-"Hi."

Carly-"Would somebody care to tell me what the hell's going on?"

Simmons-"Who are you?"

Carly-"Who are you?"

Simmons-"Who am I? Who is that? Dutch! Frisk her!"

Dutch-"Certainly."

Sam-"No, no. Dutch, uh-"

Carly-"Don't touch me."

Dutch-"I'm not gonna touch her."

Carly-"Sam?"

Sam-"Angel. Uh. I was working. I'm sorry about this."

Wheelie-'Great! We're homeless."

Simmons-"She lives here? Wow. You had your chance to frisk her."

Dutch-"I have a girlfriend."

Simmons-"Really? What's her name?"

Dutch-"India."

Jane-"We gotta find the cosmonauts and fast."

Simmon-"Hold on, Jordan. You can't go in like that."

Jane-"You're right. Got look style."

From upstairs Sam and Carly are having an argument, not a bad one. Carly was getting dress for the party. Then they head outside. Carly was getting in her new car when Jane's ring beeps. She secretly fires a small tracking device on the bumper of the vehicle. Carly then rips the foot of Sam's stuff bunny and gives it to him.

Carly-"Here's your foot."

She drives off for the party. Jane's ring shows a map and the tracker where Carly is going.

Jane-"I got her on my ring."

Simmons-"The warrior's path is a solitary one... how the hell she afforded that car?"

Sam-"Her boss."

Simmons-"Rich bastards! I used to hate them. Now, it's..."

They all dress nice to find the Russians. Sam, Gabrielle, Simmons and Dutch are in Bumblebee, Nikolai rides in Sideswipe while Shan rides in Mirage. They reach to a night club. Dutch scans for positive I.D on them.

Simmons-"Going to a gig on the hunt for two Russian cosmonauts. Nothing like driving in a Maybach, eh? Germans know how to make cars, let me tell you."

Simmons-"My Dutchman, former NSA cyber sleuth extraordinaire, tracked them down.. Here. So, these cosmonauts went into hiding. Why?"

Dutch-"Bingo. I got a match."

Simmons-"You're a German Shepherd, Dutch. The thing about Russians is, they never like to talk. It's gonna take a little of the international language."

Simmons gives Sam and Dutch a load gun while he keeps one for himself.

Jane-"Our rings can translate every language in the world so it should not be problem."

Gabrielle-"Nikolai you know these guys right?"

Nikolai-"My grandfather was a cosmonaut. He use to aid with the Americans before retirement."

Sam-"Perfect."

They walk behind an abandon building which is a perfect cover. They reach to a thick steel door. Simmons knocks on the door and a small slot is slide open to reveal a pair of male eyes.

Simmons-"Do svidaniya."

Bouncer-"That means good-bye."

He closes the slide. Then Simmons gets an idea. He takes out a twenty dollar bill and knocks again. The bouncer opens and sees Simmons with the 20 and takes. He lets the group in the club. The place was nice from the inside. There were a few men and women dressed nice. Jane sees the cosmonauts at the table by the wall. Simmons and Dutch reach to the cosmonauts, Dmitri, and Yuri.

Simmons-"Dutch, give me something tough."

Dutch-"Ah.. B- baryshnikov."

Dmitri-We do speak English."

Simmons-"Dutch, you suck."

Dutch-"It's a Cyrillic... alphabet! It's like all the buttons you never push on a calculator!"

That triggers some laughter from several Russians.

Dutch-"I don't suck."

Simmons-"Agent Seymour Simmons, Sector Eight, formerly Seven. We know who you are, cosmonaut chicks."

Yuri-"So what?"

Simmons-"You were supposed to travel to the dark side of the moon, then... Tch, it all got shut down. The question is, why?"

Dutch-"Can my child smoke in here?"

The female bartender replies angrily in Russian. The female next to Dimitri pulls out a pistol and aims at Simmons. The bartender pulls a double barrel shotgun and aims at Dutch.

Nikolai**-"Miss, put the gun down."**

Then one of them aims a pistol at Sam.

Sam-"Ahh- okay, all right, okay."

Jane-"**Drop your weapon, now!"**

She constructs an AK-74 and aims at the person pointing the gun at Sam. Soon the other Lanterns create weapons and aim at the other women. The others yell and those who have their weapons were forced to drop them.

Jane-"Everyone stand down!"

They were told to get on the ground except the cosmonauts.

Simmons-"Okay, let's everybody just calm down, let's lower the heat, lower the guns, let's relax. World War Two is over."

After everything was quiet, the Russians lead the group into a dark room behind the bar.

Dimitri-"You are about to see one of the biggest Soviet secrets."

Gabrielle and Shan stand guard at the doorway allowing no one to enter. Dimitri tosses a file on the table. Yuri opens it showing the photo of moon with strange markings on it.

Dimitri-"America first to send man to the moon. But USSR first to send camera. In 1959, our Luna Three take picture of the... dark, the shadow side. Sees nothing. But in 1963, Luna Four sees-"

Yuri-"strange rocks."

Dimitri-"Yeah."

Yuri-"Around the ship. Hundreds of them."

Dimitri-"Yeah, show picture."

Yuri-"With some... drag marks."

It shows drag marks on the moon by the Ark.

Sam-"I've seen these. These aren't rocks, these are pillars. Alien pillars for a space bridge. We know about them because the Autobots have five of these."

Simmons-"Decepticons must have raided the ship before Apollo Eleven ever got there, took the pillars, and hid them."

Sam-"It doesn't make sense. The Decepticons have the ship. They have all those pillars. Why would they leave Sentinel when he's the only one who can use them?"

Simmons-"Unless..."

Sam-"He's the one thing they still need."

Jane-"Sentinel has the control pillar! He's gonna bring Cybertron here!"

Sam-"We've got to meet up with Sentinel, rendezvous with him and keep him safe!"

They scramble from the table and got out with Nikolai and Gabrielle. They got in the Autobots and drive off to find Sentinel. When they saw him in his new Alt mode, they follow him onto the highway. Jane contacts the others.

Jane-"All Lanterns be on alert. Sentinel has the control pillar! The Decepticons has the other pillars! Do not trust him! I repeat do not trust Sentinel Prime!"

At NEST, Energon detectors have alerted the base. Soldiers are scrambling for action.

NEST Announcer-_"We have an Energon alert. Energon readings detected on the D. C. Parkway."_

NEST Analyst-_"Currently tracking. Three black Suburbans."_

On the highway, the Suburbans sounded their sirens. Simmons was behind the three Autobots. Jane, Gabrielle, Shan and Nikolai are in their construct vehicles. Jane was in her motorcycle construct, Gabrielle in a Formula 1 race car, Shan in a motorbike, and Nikolai is in the air in a MiG-15 fighter construct. The lead Suburban got close and transform into a Dread. He runs and grabs Simmons and throws him out of his car. He then jumps and knocks a sign down. The other two cars use it as a ramp and they transformed. The two were robotic humans, Crankcase and Crowbar while the third was a beast, Hatchet. They're all heading for Sentinel.

Jane-"Here they come!"

Sam-"Bee, you got to get Sentinel out of here! You got to guard him!"

They keep moving faster towards the vehicles pushing some cars out of the way.

Sam-"Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!"

They got closer and they jump but the Autobots stopped along with the Lanterns. The Dreads slammed into the road but they kept going. Bumblebee and Sideswipe change into weapons mode and open fire on the dreads. Jane, Gabrielle, and Shan create mini-guns on their vehicles and open fire on the Dreads while Nikolai fires his 20 mm cannon from the MIG. Dino then transforms and grabs Hatchet with his cables. Dino slides along the road like if he was skiing.

Sam-"Shoot him! Shoot him! Shoot him, Bee!"

Bee keeps shooting while Dino jumps and slides on the divider. A few missiles hit Hatchet and Dino tosses him in the air with his strength. Shan dissolves her pink construct and creates a buster sword. She slices Hatchet's head off and the body falls onto the road. She flies next to Nikolai. The dreads keep knocking cars trying to slow down the Allies, but they kept dodging them. Bumblebee and Sideswipe jump over flipped cars and transformed back into their vehicles.

Sam-"Bee, you've got to move faster! Faster, Bee! Go!"

Crowbar knocks over a truck with tanks. Jane sees them.

Jane-"Everyone, break off!"

The Lanterns break off and they all got airborne. Bee transforms and Sam is lifted off the ground. Bee knocks the tanks away from Sam and transforms back into vehicle mode. Sam freaks out and screams until Bee comes to a stop.

Sam-"Alright, back to NEST."

From the Base, Ironhide heads out to pursuit the targets. Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Dino arrived with the Dreads chasing them. Sideswipes transforms and faces the Dreads.

Sideswipe-"Dino, I got em!"

Sideswipe fires his cannon and explodes near them. Jane and the Lanterns move in front of Bee for cover. Just then Ironhide passes them and charges for them.

Sam-"Ironhide!"

Gabrielle-"Get em, Rambo!"

Ironhide charges and he and the Dreads collide. They transform while in the air. Crankcase spills some Energon from his mouth and crashes into a bus stop. They got up and draw their weapons. Ironhide decides to use his new guns to save his arm cannons for later. Sideswipe slides and draws his gun along with Ironhide. The formation is a triangle.

Ironhide-"Is there a problem?"

Sideswipe slides back and the formation is now a diamond formation.

Sideswipe-"Whoa. Little Mexican standoff we got here."

Ironhide-"Weapons down."

Sideswipe-"And we'll let you escape with your dignity."

The Dreads speak in Cybertronian know they will escape if they drop their weapons.

Ironhide-"Drop them."

At the same time, they all drop their weapons to the floor.

Sideswipe-"That's good."

The Dreads secretly draw their spear bombs from their backs. Sideswipe sees the explosives.

Sideswipe-"Ironhide, watch out!"

Ironhide gets hit by a spear and the clock is ticking for 15 seconds. Crowbar throws his spear at Sides but the silver Autobot jumps and deflects the weapon. He spins kicks one of his guns to Ironhide.

Sideswipe-"Ironhide, catch!"

Ironhide catches the gun. Crankcase jumps for Ironhide, but he blasts the Dread in the face.

Sideswipe-"Behind you."

Sideswipe slices Crowbar but gets kicked back allowing Ironhide to shoot him twice. He sticks the bomb in the Dread's face.

Ironhide-"Decepticon, punk."

He slams the dread onto a low rider and kicks him into an auto body shop. The bomb detonates and the Dread is killed in the explosion. Then Ironhide grabs his weapons and paces them back. Sideswipe retracts his blades.

Ironhide-"Class dismissed."

At the base, everyone was preparing for the worse. Jane the others reach to Lennox and Sam.

Lennox-"Get inside! Let's go!"

NEST Guard-"Move! Keep moving!"

Sam-"Lennox!"

Lennox-"Go go go go go."

Jane-"Task Force, regroup with me!"

David-"Got it!"

Sam-"We got Decepticons everywhere."

Lennox-"I've got my whole team deployed looking for them. Ironhide! Jazz Protect Sentinel. Get him locked up inside."

Ironhide and Jazz stood by to protect Sentinel.

Ironhide-"Consider it done!"

Jazz-"You got it!"

Sam-"Hey, you've got to guard him, 'cause he's the key to the whole thing."

Jane-"No. It's a trap! Sentinel must not be trusted! The Cons has the pillars and Sentinel has the control pillar!"

Sentinel Prime-"Indeed I am. What you must realize, my Autobot brothers, is we were never going to win the war. For the sake of our planet's survival, a deal had to be made... with Megatron."

**Cliffhanger! This is it. Who is going to be sacrificed? Read and Review.**


	29. Chapter 29: Sentinel's Betrayal

Everyone was shocked to hear what Sentinel said to them. Them out of nowhere, Sentinel Prime takes out his shield and bashes Ironhide in the back and then bashes it at Jazz knocking them down to the ground. Everyone reacts to this.

Jane-"What are you doing?!"

Sentinel-"Cybertron shall be rebuilt with the aid of the Decepticons. Now return the pillars to me!"

Sentinel then takes out his blaster and begins blasting NEST soldiers away. Jane and the Lanterns took cover and open fire on the Prime. Bumblebee shoots at Sentinel until he forces Bee to fall back.

Jane-"Everyone, fall back!"

Lennox-"Get back!"

Sentinel then jumps over and transforms into his vehicle mode. A few NEST soldiers are killed by Sentinel's blaster. The Lanterns grab as many wounded troops as they can and move them inside.

NEST Soldier-"Get a medic down here!"

Sam, Lennox, Jane, and Gabrielle move in to confront Sentinel.

Lennox-"All right, we don't have enough men! Do not engage Sentinel!"

Outside the base, Mearing has arrived.

Mearing-"Just go to the back gate."

NEST Soldier-"Take cover!"

There was an explosion from inside. NEST soldiers open fire on the Prime, but they are pushed back. Sentinel takes out his lance and slashes anything that stand in his way.

NEST Soldier-"Watch left! Watch left!"

Mearing-"Let's go! Follow me!"

NEST Soldier-"Fall back!"

Director Mearing rushes to the facility and confronts Sentinel.

Mearing's Bodyguard-"Director, don't go there!"

Mearing-"Stand down! Hey, Sentinel!"

Mearing's Bodyguard-"Director!"

Mearing-"What is going on? What do you think you are doing?"

A soldier fires a flare but Sentinel turns and reflects the flare with his shield.

Sentinel Prime-"I am a Prime! I do not take orders from you."

Lennox and Gabrielle Jordan arrived with the Lanterns.

Lennox-"Director Mearing, come on. We cannot fight him. Let's go. We have to go."

NEST Soldiers-"Fall back fall back!

Sentinel Prime-"Now! Return what belongs to me!"

He takes out his blade and starts slicing everything in his way. Lennox and Gabrielle were forced to pull Mearing from the burning base.

Mearing-"Ohhh... my God!"

Lennox-"Move!"

Sentinel leaves the base with the pillars in his vehicle mode. It is a huge mess. Many vehicles were destroyed and a few NESTS were killed and hundreds are injured. Optimus then arrives too late. Jane reaches to the others. Optimus then transforms into his alt mode. He looks around and see the base is nearly destroy by his commander.

NEST Soldier-"You guys okay?"

NEST Soldier-"Is everybody out? Is everybody out?"

NEST Soldier-"Everybody, stay calm. You're gonna be fine."

Mearing arrives with a stern look on her face. Jane is very angry at Mearing.

Mearing-"Yeah, take a look, Optimus! This is all on you!"

Jane rushes to Mearing.

Jane-"THIS IS NOT HIS FAULT, DAMMIT! OPTIMUS HAS NOT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS! WE WERE SET UP THE WHOLE TIME! Look, there is still time. Sentinel betrayed us and now he has to die for treason."

Just then Lennox's Lieutenant arrives.

Lennox's Lieutenant-"Sentinel hit the vault! Took the pillars."

Lennox slams his foot on the rail in raged.

Gabrielle-"Son of a bitch!"

She creates a hammer and slams into the glass door and it shatters. Lennox and the others including the Lanterns scramble to track down the traitor.

Lennox-"Come on, let's go. All right, notify the 101St Airborne! We need to hunt this thing down!"

Jane floats to Optimus with a sad look on her face. A tear falls from her eye.

Optimus-"Forgive me, Jordon."

Jane-"This is not your fault. It was Megatron who made us do the dirty work. I knew that Sentinel will not to be trusted."

Optimus-"There is still time, Jane. Sentinel must not activate the pillars."

Jane-"Let's go."

Outside, all the Autobots have gather around and wait for Optimus along with the Lanterns. Jazz and Ironhide recovered from their ambush.

Jazz-"Ugh. What was that all about?"

Ratchet-"It was our old commander. He has turned against us."

Mudflap"After all we done."

Skids-"True that bro."

Sideswipe-"What now?"

Jazz-"We do what we must do."

David-"We kill those who betrayed us."

Shan-"And Sentinel is our number one target on our hit list."

Just then Optimus arrives with Jane. The soldiers turn to them.

Gabrielle-"What's the plan?"

Jane-"We find him. We stop him for good."

Lennox-"We have located Sentinel. He's heading for the Washington Monument."

Optimus-"Autobots, let's roll."

Ironhide-"We're rolling, Prime."

The Autobots transformed into their vehicles. The Lanterns and NEST got in the vehicles and head out to stop Sentinel. Night falls at the Memorial and Sentinel moves the pillars in position around the pool. Outside the Lincoln Memorial, Megatron and Starscream moved in.

Starscream-"Ah... My master! Such a brilliant scheme! So when Sentinel left Cybertron, it was to defect?"

Megatron-"He was meant to rendezvous with me here on Earth before fate waylaid us both. The only way to revive him... we needed Prime and his Matrix."

Starscream-"Excellent strategy."

Meagtron pulls out his shotgun and shoots at the Lincoln statue. He then sits on the chair like if he was a leader. Optimus arrives just in time. Jane exits him and Optimus transforms into his robotic form.

Starscream-"So he is now your partner, master?"

Megatron-"He is my greatest triumph."

Starscream-"So impressive."

Sentinel Prime-"Commencing transport."

Optimus Prime-"Stop! No, no Sentinel!

Jane-"Don't do this, Sentinel!"

Sentinel Prime-"Forgive me."

Sentinel presses the control pillar and it begins creating a portal for the Decepticons who are hiding beneath the moon.

Megatron-"Here we are. Fight us now."

More than 200 Decepticons emerge from the moon. Hundreds of fighters and several transport ships emerge as well. The Cons run and jump through the portal and onto the surface of the planet. They wreak havoc on the Capital. Several of the Cons scan some emergency vehicles and transform into them. The Autobots have arrived too late but the fight has begun. Lennox, Gabrielle, and the Lanterns emerge from the vehicles.

NEST Soldier-"Contact! Watch out! Move it! Move it!"

Gabrielle-"Holy shit!"

Optimus and Jane are in pursuit of Sentinel who is shooting at them.

Optimus Prime-"Autobots, retreat!"

Jane-"Lanterns, fall back! Fall back!"

Jane creates an AMP suit to catch up with Optimus. The Lanterns open fire on the invading Cons. Several fighters were shot down and a few Cons were killed. Optimus jumps and tackles Sentinel but he gets pinned at gun point. Jane readies her GAU-90 cannon if Sentinel makes a move on Optimus.

Optimus Prime-"Why, Sentinel? Why?"

Sentinel Prime-"For Cybertron! For our home! What war destroyed, we can rebuild! But only if we join with the Decepticons."

Optimus Prime-"No, it's not the only way! This is our home! We must defend the humans!"

Sentinel Prime-"So lost you are, Optimus. On Cybertron, we were gods. And here... they call us machines. Let the humans serve us, or perish!"

Jane-"Sentinel, have you completely lost your mind?!"

Sentinel-"No, Jordan. This is for the survival of our race. You're lucky I didn't kill you. In time, you'll see."

Optimus Prime-"It's not over."

Jane-"You just dug your own grave, Sentinel. You shall be judge for your actions."

The other Autobots and the Lanterns had re-grouped with Jane and Optimus.

Arcee-"Optimus, where's Sentinel?"

Optimus-"I have to let him go. But we will find him."

Jane-"It's not over. This has just begun."

**Those who review me about Ironhide and Jazz, you guys got your wish. I manage to keep them alive. But now Sentinel has betrayed the Autobots to the Decepticons. Read and Review.**


	30. Chapter 30: Exiled

At the Pentagon, the U.S military is on high alert from last night's invasion. General Morshower is in a meeting with the commanders.

Morshower-"Combatant Commands are now at DEFCON 1."

General-"Approximately 200 Decepticons are now in hiding. Energon detectors have been triggered as far away as South America and China."

Morshower's Aide-"The U. N. Just received an encrypted audio file. They say it's from the leader of the Autobots."

Sentinel Prime-"_Defenders of Earth. We have come for your natural resources to rebuild our damaged planet. When we have transported all we need, we will leave your world in peace. For such peace to exist, you must immediately exile the Autobot rebels you have harboured. Nonnegotiable. Renounce the rebels. We await your reply."_

Jane was furious about the message from Sentinel. She knocks over some objects in anger.

Jane-"This is the worst thing Sentinel has ever done!"

David-"They can't do this!"

Female Newscaster-"It's been a remarkable series of events today at the Capitol. Just moments ago, legislation was passed to exile the Autobots from American shores. The U. S. Military alliance with them is officially over. In the words of the House Majority Leader-"

Mearing-"Yeah."

Female Newscaster-"he sponsor of today's resolution, we cannot in good conscience intive-"

Mearing-"Okay."

Sam-"What? They can't do this. You gotta tell them. They can't do that."

Mearing-"Okay. It's official. It's a go, people."

They were in a plane heading for the Kennedy Space Center escorted by Jane and the 2814.

Sam-"These are our allies. The Autobots fought for us. They fought with us."

Mearing-"And where are we now? Facing an enemy invasion with an enemy that has the means to deploy countless more."

Mearing-"If there is any more you know, anything at all about the enemy's intentions, now is the time to tell."

Sam-"Autobots have no way of leaving this planet."

Mearing-"And that is where you're wrong."

After an hour of flight, they made to the launch facility.

Mearing-"Its name is the Xantium. It brought the second wave of Autobots, and it's been under NASA 's care and study ever since. We linked it with a decommissioned shuttle to maintain military control until they're gone."

Leadfoot-"Gonna be ten thousand pounds of torque on that itsy-bitsy bolt, not nineteen!"

Roadbuster-"You're gonna risk the lives of all me mates! I'll ball ya! "

Mearing-"These guys are the Wreckers. They take care of the Xantium. We don't let them off the base much, 'cause they're assholes."

Gabrielle-(to Shan and Tamika)"Director Mearing is also an asshole."

Shan-"I agree."

Roadbuster-"You gotta pull that, ya nancy wanker!"

Leadfoot-"It's time to kill him!"

Technician-"I'm just trying to help, you know. Just doing my job."

Leadfoot-"Ah, no."

Epps-"Just calm down. Leave him alone. This is a human being."

Sam gets out and recognizes Epps.

Sam-"Epps!"

Roadbuster-"You are ridiculous!"

Sam-"Is that you?"

Epps-"What up, man?"

Sam-"What are you doing here?"

Epps-"I retired from the Air Force."

Leadfoot-"Well, you're not helping!"

Epps-"No more combat and aliens shooting at my ass. I got a dream job."

Gabrielle-"Epps!"

Epps turns and sees Jane and Task Force 2814 and smiles.

Epps-"Jordan. Guys."

They rush and hugged each other.

John-"Good to see you again."

Epps-"See that you and the others are still kicking ass."

Roadbuster-"Time to get off this planet."

Leadfoot-"Pre-flight checks are a go."

Epps-"Kicking the Autobots out. Can you believe this is happening?"

Sam-"Where do you think it's taking them?"

Epps-"Any planet but here."

At the control center, Agent Simmons manages to survive the highway chase. He is now in a wheelchair.

Simmons-"I wanna talk to whoever's in charge here! Well, well, well. Charlotte Mearing."

Mearing-"Agent Simmons. Former Agent Simmons. So. I see you survived Washington."

Simmons-"Washington, Egypt, heartbreak. I survive. I will survive. They're bringing everybody in, kid. Putting all the intel on the table. And if you think deporting 19 Autobots is gonna solve a damn thing!"

Mearing-"It's out of my hands."

Simmons-"Moving up in the world, huh? Your booty looks excel-launt."

Mearing-"You ever say a word to anyone about what happened that night in Quantico, I'll cut your heart out."

Simmons-"You already did."

Wheelie and Brains are in cages rolled being transport to the spacecraft.

Wheelie-"Sammy, listen to me. Don't let them exile us."

Brains-"Don't let them take us, Sam."

Wheelie-"It's a Decepticon trap."

The time has come. All of the Autobots are in their vehicle mode heading for the Xantium. Jane and the others decide to ride along with them for one last time. Gabrielle is in Ironhide, John is on his girlfriend, Arcee, Shan rides in Sideswipe, Tamika is in Dino, David is riding in Jazz, and Jane like always, rides in Optimus. She was sad that the Autobots are leaving Earth. Once the reach the launch center, the Lanterns exit the vehicles and Autobots transformed. Each member of the Task Force talk to their friend or loved one for one last time. Jane is on Optimus's shoulder. The others say their goodbye and begin boarding the ship.

Leadfoot-"Check the nitrogen levels. We're booking out of here."

Sam-"Optimus?"

Optimus-"What your leaders say is true."

Que-"Aye."

Optimus-"This was my entire fault. I told them whom to trust. I was so wrong."

Sam-"That doesn't make it your fault. It just makes you human for a change."

Optimus-"Remember this. You may lose your faith in us, but never in yourselves."

Then Sam feels pain in his wrist knowing that another traitor works for the Decepticons.

Sam-"I need to know how you're gonna fight back. I know this is strategy, I know you're... you're coming back with reinforcements, something, I know there's a plan. You can tell me. No other human will ever know."

Optimus-"There is no plan."

Sam-"If we just do what they want, how are we gonna live with ourselves?

Optimus-"You are my friend, Sam. You always will be. But your leaders have spoken. From here, even with the help of Jane, the fight will be your own."

Jane-"Optimus, may I speak with you for one last time?"

Jane shed some tears in her eyes.

Optimus-"For one more time, my love."

Optimus walks towards the ship and Bumblebee walks towards Sam.

Optimus-"Make it short. We're loading up."

Leadfoot-"All right, hustle up! We launchin' at dawn."

Jane flies off of Optimus and he transforms into his vehicle mode. He then activates his holoform and wraps his arms around Jane.

Jane-"I'm really gonna miss you."

Optimus-"I know I may be gone, but I promise you that I will always be with you forever, my sparkling."

Jane keeps shedding tears until Optimus pulls her chin to look at her. They look at each other and they connect their lips together sharing a very long passionate kiss. After that, Jane flies back to re-group with the Lanterns.

Gabrielle-"Are you okay?"

Jane-"This is Sentinel's fault. We have to do something."

Gabrielle-"Jane, look at me. I'm sorry. There's nothing else we can do."

Jane-"Let's go meet up with Lennox."

They flew up and head off to find Lennox. Bumblebee kneels down to Sam.

Bumblebee-"**We're gonna do whatever we can. Make it like it was. You will always be my friend, Sam. I gotta be going on."**

As Bumblebee leaves, Sam gets to his knees and sheds tears. Simmons arrives looking at the ship.

Simmons-"Years from now, they're gonna ask us. Where were you when they took over the planet? We're gonna say, we just stood by and watched."

**6:30 AM**

The sun rises and the ship makes its final preparations for the launch.

Launch Announcer-"Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, zero."

The Xantium fires its engines and the ship takes off into the air. The people cheered as the ship launches.

Launch Announcer-"Go ahead and throttle up. First flight [indistinct words] status-"

In the skies, Starscream is waiting for the moment.

Starscream-"It's begun."

He dives down and transforms into his jet form.

Launch Announcer-"Say again."

Analyst-"We're tracking an incoming object."

The people are looking at the monitor knowing that something is not right. Starscream locks on and fires several missiles at the ship. The missiles impact and the Xantium explodes in the air. The first stage rocket and the shuttle did not get hit and they fall into the Atlantic. From the distance, Sam sees the explosion in horror. Sirens wailed alert everyone. From a few miles, Jane hears the explosion and turns. She gasps as fireball fall from the sky.

Jane-"No."

Gabrielle-"No. Oh-no."

Jane gets very frustrated and heads back to Sam.

Gabrielle-"Jane, wait. The rest of you head for Lennox."

Shan-"Got it."

Gabrielle heads off to follow while the others head off to Lennox. The one person that did not go anywhere was Nikolai. Shan turns and sees Nikolai and flies back to him.

Shan-"Nikolai, come on."

Nikolai-"No. I'm helping my comrades. You guys go on without me."

John-"Come on, Shan. We have to go!"

They head off separate directions. Sam reaches to Simmons.

Sam-"I need your help to track a phone call. There's a man on this phone. He's the head of their human operations and he has Carly hostage."

Dutch-"The call was placed en route. I'm hacking into the phone's camera now. There, that's it. That's a live stream from the camera. Someplace, right, hold on, I can triangulate this. Okay, it's Chicago cell sites. There, I've got it. Trump Tower, Chicago. Lower penthouse."

Sam-"I'm going."

Simmons-"You sure?"

Sam-"She's done nothing but try to help me, and I can be there in 15 hours."

Epps-"You're not going alone."

Sam turns and sees Epps ready. They head for Epps car to go to Chicago.

Epps-"I still got my NEST friends out there. I'll round them up, we'll find your girlfriend, we're gonna bring this guy in."

Sam-"Why are you helping me?"

Epps-"'Cause that son of a bitch killed my friends, too."

Jane-"You guys are leaving without us are you?"

Sam sees only Jane and Gabrielle.

Sam-"I'm glad you guys are here for me."

Jane-"We're more than friends, Sam."

Gabrielle-"We're like a family."

Nikolai-"_And families live till the end."_

They turn to see Nikolai landing in front of them.

Jane-"Nikolai, what are doing? I told you go to Lennox."

Nikolai-"No. I'm with you till the end, my friend. Beside that man you said killed our friends."

Sam-"Dylan."

Nikolai-"He shall die along with Sentinel."

He creates a SRS99C sniper rifle.

Jane-"Come on, Sam. We got a girl to rescue and traitors to kill."

**It's official. Sam and the others head off to Chicago to take down Sentinel and Dylan. **


	31. Chapter 31: Return of the Autobots

Meanwhile in Chicago, Illinois, a group of trucks has arrived carrying Sentinel's pillars to the building where the traitor is. In the building, Dylan holds Carly hostage.

Carly-"They said they were here for our resources, to rebuild their planet."

Dylan-"Yes, but really one resource in particular. One unique to our planet."

Carly-"Us?"

Dylan-"You're very smart. You see, they can't rebuild without a slave labor force. How many rocks up there in the universe offer six billion workers?"

Carly-"What are you talking about? We can't transport people."

Dylan-"They're not shipping people. They're shipping their planet here."

Megatron is on the roof and Sentinel moves the pillars to place prepare the transport of Cybertron.

Carly-"Oh. Oh my God... what's Sentinel doing here?"

Dylan-"Watch. They're spreading hundreds of pillars around the globe right now. In just a few hours, they're gonna launch them into orbit and bring Cybertron into our atmosphere. The red one there controls the rest. He triggers that, it starts the whole thing."

Megatron-"Be gone, insect operatives. Your work is done."

Dylan bows to Megatron and leaves.

Dylan-"Your Excellency... He's such a dick."

Carly-"You want this to happen?"

Dylan-"I want to survive. I want forty more years. You think I asked for this? I inherited a client."

Carly-"Yeah, and when Cybertron's here and we're all their slaves, I guess they'll still need a human leader."

Dylan-"Don't jinx me. You want to survive, you listen to me."

Sentinel Prime-"It is time for the slaves of Earth to recognize their masters. Seal off the city."

Night breaks and the Decepticons begin their attack on Chicago. The large ships launched barrages of missiles into the city and into the streets. People are running for their lives. The Decepticon troops begin massacring everyone. Men, Women, and children. Sentinel does not care about the human population. All he ever wants is to bring Cybertron to Earth. Dylan takes Carly to the balcony and sees the destruction going on.

Dylan-"Get the dogs outta here now! Get them in the back!"

Carly-"I guess they didn't tell you about this part, did they?"

Dylan-"You think I'm at every meeting? Look, I'm safe. They said I was safe."

10 miles from the city, Sam, Epps, Jane, and Nikolai begin rounding up the remaining NEST to fight back against the Decepticons. A few US Army Rangers and Green Berets join the aid.

Marc L-"Let's roll!"

They drive down the highway which is clear while the other side is bumper-to-bumper trying to leave the city. In the skies above, a ring of fighters and transports are blocking the Air Force protecting the pillars.

Epps-"We had a signal earlier. It's not working."

Radio-"_This is a national emergency broadcast. Chicago has suffered a massive attack."_

Man-"Wrong way! Get out of here! Go back!"

Meanwhile at a base not far from Chicago, Morshower discusses with a general and Lennox.

General-"_There is a ring of alien ships around Chicago."_

Morshower-"Our high-range bombers were just knocked out of the sky. They can't get through enemy air defenses over the city. Our satellites have been jammed. We have no way to monitor the enemy's movement."

Lennox-"_Our old NEST teams are on stand-down holding at Grissom Air Force Base. Task Force 2814 is on standby. We're about ten minutes from the battle zone. We have Special Forces trying to gain access to the city, and infantry is staging at the perimeter."_

Just then Simmons arrives.

Simmons-"Excuse me, excuse me, it just doesn't make sense! Can't we get any eyes in there at all?"

Mearing-"They keep shooting down our drones."

Morshower-"They want us blind. But we do have a couple of mini-drones we're gonna try."

Simmons-"Well, whoever's manning these UAV drones, can we try to redirect them toward Trump Tower? The kid Witwickety, was on his way to Chicago. Said some point-man human op is there, for the Decepticons! Listen, if I know anything, I know this, that kid is an alien bad news magnet."

The group has arrived in Chicago. It was Ground Zero for the city. Most of the city was in flames from the attack last night. A few F-18s fly into action, but the Decepticon ships spotted them and shoot them down.

Jane-"Oh my god."

Nikolai-"No."

Gabrielle-"What kind of monster Sentinel is?"

Epps-"My God. We came here to find her in the middle of all that?"

Stone-"Are we really going out there, Epps?"

Eddie-"I'm not going in there."

Epps-"No one's going in."

Sam-"I am. With or without you, I'll find her."

Sam goes out to find Carly but Epps stops him in his track.

Epps-"You're gonna get yourself killed, Sam. Is that what you want? Is that what you want? You came all the way out here to get yourself killed? Huh? Listen to what I'm saying."

Sam-"She's here because of me. Do you understand?"

Epps-"Listen, if you go in this building, that's if she's even still alive, there's no way you're gonna be able to reach her!"

Sam-"What do you suggest I do?"

Epps-"It's over. I'm sorry, but it's over."

Sam-"No."

Eddie then sees ships incoming.

Eddie-"Whoa whoa whoa! Incoming!"

Jane-"Take cover!"

A few Decepticon ships spotted and open fire. Jane, Nikoklai, and Gabrielle construct shields around them. A ship switches his weapons and fires on the civilians with its sonic plasma. They are vaporized into dust.

Jane-"Oh, hell no!"

She dissolves her shield and throws a saw blade and it cuts the ship in two killing the pilot inside. She then creates a cruise missile and throws it at the second ship. It explodes into flames. The last ship fires near her and she gets thrown back a few feet.

Sam-"Jane!"

Epps-"Get down!"

Sam and Epps duck down as the ship changes direction vertical making noises. It flies up until something shoots it and the ship goes down. Jane recovers and regroups with the others.

Gabrielle-"What happen?"

Just then they hear a shotgun dropping an empty shell onto the floor. They turn to see who shot it down.

Optimus-"We will kill them all."

Jane-"Optimus!"

Just then the Wreckers arrive in front of the ship. They transform into their robotic form.

Leadfoot-"Wreckers, kill it!"

They grab the Decepticon and begin tearing him apart.

Roadbuster-"This is going to hurt! A lot!"

They slaughter the Con showing him no mercy.

Optimus Prime-"Your leaders will now understand. Decepticons will never leave your planet alone. And we needed them to believe we had gone. For today, in the name of freedom, we take the battle to them!"

Just then all the Autobots have arrive to join the fight to liberate Chicago from the Decepticons; Bumblebee, Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, Arcee, Chromia, Elita-1, Mudflap, Skids, Jolt, Sideswipe, Dino, and Wheeljack. Bumblebee kneels down and greets Sam.

Sam-"I saw your ship blow up!"

Roadbuster-"The ship. We were never in the ship! [Rips an arm off] We designed the damn thing, didn't we?"

Leadfoot-"We were hidden in the first booster rocket to separate. Splashed down back in the Atlantic, just as planned. We ain't going nowhere."

Ironhide-"And you think that Sentinel could banish us from home? Well, he has just made a grave mistake."

Gabrielle-"Ironhide."

She flies to him and embrace his face with joy.

Brains-"Yeah, no one's exiling us."

He and Wheelie emerge from Epp's car and onto the hood of it.

Wheelie-"The Autobots are staying right here. We're gonna help you win this war."

Jane-"What's the plan?"

Optimus Prime-"They're surrounding the city to make a fortress, so that no one can see what they're up to inside. Our only chance is the element of surprise."

Sam-"I think I know where to look!"

Jane-"Now that we are together, we need to stop Sentinel from activating the pillars."

Nikolai-"Sentinel, Dylan, Megatron... All must die."

They move out into the city preparing for an all-out assault to fight for freedom. in the skies above, a mini drones heads for the Trump Tower/

Minidrone controller_-"Mini-drone is on approach to Trump Tower."_

Mearing-"You're telling me Sam's headed into that?

Simmons-"Poor kid. Probably never got close."

Sam-"So, you can fly this thing, right?"

Bumblebee: [whistling radio noise]

Sam-"What is that- what is that, what is that? So-so? So you so-so can fly this. That feels terrible."

Epps-"We're right behind you."

Epps-"All right, we're going in!"

Bumblebee boards the ship. Epps gives Sam a Glock and jumps on the ship. Nikolai then flies into the air to join Sam.

Sam-"What are you doing?"

Nikolai-"That bastard got the girl. He must die along with Sentinel."

Sam nods and they head off to Trump Tower.

**The Autobots have returned and the Battle of Chicago is about to begin. Review...**


	32. Chapter 32: The Battle of Chicago Part 1

Back at the Trump Tower Carly was sitting when she hears something. She reaches to a telescope and looks. She sees Sentinel, Megatron, and Starscream on the roof.

Megatron-"The city is secure. The humans cannot stop us. "

Sentinel Prime-"As the afternoon falls, the rest of the pillars will reach their launch position."

Megatron-"This is the victory I promised you so many years ago, where we rebuild Cybertron... together!"

Sentinel Prime-"I have deigned to work with you-"

He grabs Megatron's injured face and shoves him at a column.

Sentinel-"That our planet may survive! I will never work for you!"

He pulls a piece out of Megatron's head.

Megatron-"Yah!"

Sentinel Prime-"And you would be wise to remember the difference."

Carly has witness the brutality. Megatron was in charge until Sentinel Prime took over the army of the Decepticons. Outside the tower, the ship moves near the balcony and Sam jumps off. He readies his glock. Nikolai creates an AK-47 with a Masterkey shotgun. Sam moves in while Nikolai waits outside. Sam hides to avoid being seen. Dylan reaches to the refrigerator.

Dylan-"I'm just so sick of this. I'm just sick of waiting."

Sam then emerges and holds Dylan at gunpoint.

Sam-"Where is she? Where is she?!"

Dylan-"You've got some balls."

Just then Laserbeak transforms and attacks Sam. Sam drops his pistol and Dylan takes it. Carly arrives and sees Sam getting dragged by Laserbeak. Nikolai sees him and aims but Sam is in the way. Laserbeak pushes Sam and Nikolai off the edge.

Carly-"No, Sam! No! "

Just then Sam reappears on the ship hijacked by Bumblebee. On top of the ship was Nikolai armed with a 20mm cannon turret.

Sam-"Carly! Carly!"

Carly breaks free and for it.

Sam-"Jump!"

Carly jumps on the ship and guns charged up ready to shoot. Dylan sees them and sees Nikolai who is mad at him.

Nikolai-"Go to hell, traitor!"

They open fire on the apartment. The maids manage to flee the area. One of Dylan's men get shot in the head and falls dead. The Mini drone arrives on the scene. Just then Laserbeak shoots the drone and it crashes into one of the engines. Nikolai dissolves the turret and attacks Laserbeak. The ship goes down spinning. Nikolai struggles with Laserbeak.

Laserbeak-"Die, Lantern!"

Nikolai-"A bird needs to know its limits, mudak!"

He jumps on Laserbeak back and plants a spike grenade on the back and it times for 5 seconds.

Laserbeak-"I'm gonna kill-"

The grenade explodes killing Laserbeak. Nikolai then reaches to the balcony and gives Dylan a death knowing that he is next to die. He flies back to Sam who survives the crash. Dylan rushes to Megatron.

Dylan-"Autobots! They're alive! They're here! They're alive!"

Megatron-"Decepticons, defend the pillar! Raise the bridges! Find them!"

The bridges are raised and the Decepticons set up defenses and the fighters took off to find them. Carly and Bumblebee exit the downed ship. Sam and Carly and reunited and Nikolai reaches to them.

Carly-"Oh, Sam. Oh. You found me."

Sam-"I'd follow you anywhere."

Soldier-"Form a perimeter! Let's go, let's go!"

Epps arrives on the scene.

Epps-"Well, you're crazy."

Sam then sees the mini-drone crashed.

Sam-"What is that? Is that us?"

Epps-"This thing's a military UAV. Stone, check and see if it's still working."

Stone-"Yeah, it's still got power."

Epps-"Flight Control, do you copy? Can, can you rotate? Can you do something?"

At the base, the drone pilot sees Epps.

Controller-"I think we got something."

Lennox recognizes the person.

Lennox-"Epps! We got Epps!"

Epps-"Can you rotate? Can you do something? Come on, man! Work! Work!"

He wipes the dust off the camera of the drone.

Lennox-"All right, turn the volume up on that!"

Simmons-"The kid!"

Epps-"Can you rotate or something?"

Soldier-"Pilot, rotate the camera."

The pilot moves the joystick and Epps sees the camera moving.

Epps-"Yes, yes! Okay, okay, okay! They can see us."

Sam-"Chicago is ground zero, do you understand? Can you hear us? You understand?

Carly-"Please listen. Sentinel Prime is here and he has the pillars to his Space Bridge. They're on top of a building on Chicago River. It's owned by Hotchkiss Gould Investments. Now, the pillar that controls everything is in the southeast cupola."

Sam-"You've got to destroy the pillar. You have to shoot down the pillar or they're going to transport Cybertron here, do you understand? Do you understand?"

Mearing-"Cy- What?"

Lennox-"Give me a GPS on the building and on that drone! Let's go!"

Analyst-"Menstruate those coordinates. Shorten the kill chain."

Lennox-"Guys on the tarmac, five minutes."

Carly-"-The southeast cupola.

Lennox-"All right!"

Back at Optimus and the group...

Optimus-"We need to move before the fighters spot us. Wait here until we scout a route ahead. Let's roll."

Sideswipe-"Ratchet, cover high."

Sam sees a soldier with a rocket launcher.

Sam-"Hey, think we could use that rocket to shoot down the pillar?"

Epps-"We're eight blocks away. We got to get closer to take a shot."

Hooch sees a tall glass building tilting a bit.

Hooch-"Not closer. Higher. We need a clear line of sight."

Epps-"And it's across the river. Gonna have a hell of a time trying to sneak up."

Mongo-"We only got one shot."

Sam-"One shot's all we need."

At the base, Simmons and Dutch are working to hack through the streets.

Simmons-"We got to be able to see around that building from the ground. Get NSA to send service specs for any cameras in that area. Maybe some are working. Traffic lights. ATMs. Anything."

At Grissom Air Force Base, Lennox along with, David, John, Tamika, and Shan are rallying the troops.

Lennox-"Listen up. You want to hit back? We're gonna have to wingsuit in. It's the only way to get close. I can't promise anyone a ride home, but if you're with me, the world needs you now."

David-"We can't do this alone, men. The Decepticons have taken our planet. Because for them, this is just a place. But for us, this is our home. And we will take it back!"

A paratrooper name Babyface agrees to Lennox and Machowitz.

Babyface-"I'll find my own ride home, sir."

Lennox-"Who else?"

NEST Soldiers: [acknowledgement noises]

David-"Lanterns, let's go!"

The Lanterns recharge their rings and take to the air.

Lennox-"General Morshower, requesting diversionary action to the south of the city. We're coming north and low being escorted by Task Force 2814. You guys drive them to the east."

A group of V-22 Ospreys take off including a prototype with 4 engines. The Lanterns surround the Ospreys for protection. In the streets of the city, the Autobots including, Jane, Gabrielle, and Nikolai are advancing in. Wheelie and Brains are riding in Leadfoot. Jane rides in Optimus, Gabrielle rides in Ironhide and Nikolai rides in Jazz. Jane communicates the others.

Jane-"Lanterns, come in."

David-_"This is Machowitz. Go ahead."_

Jane-"The Autobots are alive, but Chicago is in flames."

David-"No. No. No!"

Jane-"David, you alright?"

David-"Those sons are bitches are gonna pay! That's where I grew up!"

Jane-"Its okay, David. We will kill them all."

John-"_Lennox and his forces are on route to the city and us escorting them, can you send Gabrielle to soften up the defense?"_

Jane-"Affrimative. Gabrielle, come in."

Gabrielle-_"Go ahead, Jane."_

Jane-"The other Lanterns are on their way with Lennox and his team. See if you can take out as many enemy fighters as you can."

Gabrielle-_"I'll keep an eye out for Starscream."_

Jane-"Roger that."

Brains-"Autobot victory! Autobot victory"

Just then the Driller arrives on the scene. Jane looks at the side view mirror and sees the Driller approaching.

Jane-"Optimus!"

The Driller knocks Optimus' trailer as the Driller digs through.

Optimus-"Hang on, Jane!"

He speeds up to get away from the giant worm. The Driller stops and opens the hatch. Shockwave is back and readies his cannon. Sam, Epps, Carly, and the others head inside an abandon warehouse.

Epps-"That is one scary-ass Decepticon!"

Optimus-"They got my trailer. I need that flight tech. Shockwave can't hunt all of us at once. Wreckers, we need a diversion."

Roadbuster-"Let's get some!"

Leadfoot-"You got that right."

Epps-"Listen, we're gonna circle around to that glass building. And we'll get high enough to make the rocket shot while you guys draw his fire. Let's move!"

Que-"Wait a minute! I'm not letting you go out there without my urban combat prototypes."

Que's prototypes are couple of explosives and grappling gloves.

Sideswipe-"We got to go, Que! Come on."

Que-"Wait, wait. They're great inventions for kicking ass!"

Sam-"What are these?"

Que-"Those are boomsticks. Armed in thirty seconds. Grapple gloves, for climbing."

Jane creates an AMP suit, Gabrielle creates mini-guns on her arms and shoulders, and Nikolai creates a T-90 battle tank.

Jane-"Covering fire!"

The Lanterns move out and open fire on the Decpticons. The Wreckers drive off to find Shockwave. Sam, Carly, Epps, and NEST troops head off to the Hudson Tower.

Nikolai-"I'm covering Sam, Jordan!"

Jane-"Keep the group safe!"

Soldier-"Go, go! Move your ass!"

Optimus-"Move, move! Move, move! Go, go, go!"

Soldier-"Move, move!"

Stone-"Let's go!"

The Wreckers found him and open fire. Shockwave was surprised about the distraction.

Shockwave-"[roar] How?"

Wheelie and Brain are getting hit by the spent rounds and the noise of the gunshots.

Wheelie-"Aaah!

Brains-"Ow, ow, ow!"

They fell off of Leadfoot.

Soldier-"Let's go! Run!"

The Wreckers had done well and pull back but they left Wheelie and Brains in the open.

Brains-"Ey, ey, ey. Where you going?"

Wheelie-"No, no, no!"

Brains-'Where you going?"

Wheelie-"Stop, stop, stop! Don't leave!"

Brains-"You never leave a 'bot behind! Ahh, Shockwave's coming!"

The group and Nikolai had finally reached the building. Gabrielle takes off into the air and begins shooting as many Decepticon ships as she can.

Epps-"Go for the stairs!"

Sam-"Epps, this way!"

Out of the city, the Ospreys are moving in being escorted by 2814. The Lanterns creates a large squad of fighters in front and above the Ospreys.

Osprey Pilot-"Breaking right."

Osprey Pilot-"Bead. Rolling in.

Osprey Pilot-"We got another one coming around. Coming around on the left side, coming around on the right side."

Lennox-"We're going to use Willis Tower for cover! Once we make altitude, we jump! The fighter constructs will deal with the enemy."

Just then an F-22 pilot sees Decepticon ship approaching.

F-22-"Enemy fighters, 12:00!"

Lead F-22-"Break formation! Engage all hostiles!"

Osprey Pilot-"A lot of airplanes out here!"

The F-22s, F-15s, and F-18s speed up and move to engage the fighters. There are explosives in the air like flak. A missile heads for Lennox's drop ship.

Osprey pilot-"Missile incoming!"

Lennox-"Heads up! Heads up!"

David fires a laser and it destroys the missile which shakes the plane a bit. Babyface worries about death but ignores it.

Babyface-"Come on, come on, come on, come on."

A few constructs are shot down protecting the choppers.

F-15 Pilot-"Fox 2! Fox 2!"

F-18-"Fox 1! Fox 1"

A few missiles hit the enemy ships!

F-18 Pilot-"Target destroyed."

F-15-"I'm hit! I'm going down!"

Shan creates dueling samurai swords and slices an enemy ship in to pieces. Tamika creates a Pandoran banshee and it flies towards a ship. The pilots watch as the banshee begins tearing the Decepticon apart. The pink banshee then breaks into the cockpit and yanks the pilot out of it. Then the banshee grabs the ship with its razor sharp teeth and throws it at another ship which they explode on impact. The banshee roars and it dissolves into pink crystals.

Osprey Pilot-"Holy hell!"

Co-Pilot-"That was wicked!"

Osprey Pilot-"Tally on the left."

As the battle rages on in the skies, the Ospreys reach to the city.

Osprey Pilot-"Got him. Eagle. Time on target, twenty seconds."

Lennox-"Here we go! Here we go! Keep it tight!"

Lennox and NEST prepare their gears and their wing suits.

Osprey Pilot-"Coming around."

Babyface-"All right, focus focus, focus."

David sees a Decepticon drop ship and flies for at full speed. He creates a large drill and slams into the ship. The construct shred through the hangar destroying many enemy fighters and killing some pilots inside. David then burst out of the ship and it goes down in flames.

David-"Scratch one drop ship."

Just then Starscream arrives on top of the building and sees the Ospreys and the Lanterns.

Starscream-"Locusts!"

Gabrielle sees Starscream and fires a Phoenix missile. It homes in and strikes Starscream into the building.

Gabrielle-"Come and get me, chrome dome!"

Starscream-"You filthy green insect!"

He transforms and Gabrielle flies with Starscream chasing him. Soon all the fighters threatening the Ospreys are shot down.

David-"Ospreys, you are clear. Deploy the troops and get out of there."

Osprey pilot-"Roger, Machowitz. Thanks for the escort. All right it's a go. Clear the ship!"

Lennox-"Everybody out! Out! Out!"

NEST Soldier-"Jump, jump, jump!"

Osprey Pilot-"Get out, get out!"

The NEST troops begin jumping out of the Ospreys with the constructs roaming the skies above still engage the enemy fighters. One Decepticon ship goes down as the NEST team sky dive in. The NEST then spread their arms and legs and begin flying in. Gabrielle reaches to the other Lanterns.

Gabrielle-"Cover them!"

The Lanterns follow the formation as they head to the rally point.

NEST Soldier-"Get separation. Track away, track away!"

David-"Cover the six, girls!"

Shan-"Right!"

Shan and Tamika slow down allowing the group to pass and then they follow.

Gabrielle-"The LZ's 1000 yards North of here."

Lennox-"Hard left! Hard left! Six hundred feet."

They turn left and fly pass a building until a few Decepticon ships spotted them and begin chasing them. Shan sees the ships shooting at them.

Shan-"Contact! Behind us!"

NEST Soldier-"Check your six! Check your six!"

Lennox-"He's on our ass!"

NEST Soldier-"Watch out, watch out!"

The Star Sapphires break off and engage the fighters. Tamika creates a large bow and shoots at one of the engines. It loses control and crashes into a building. Shan creates a buster sword. She throws it and the sword slices the second ship into two. The girls then regroup with the wing suit formation.

Lennox-"Sharp right!"

They turn right and they see a hole in the building.

NEST Soldier-"Building dead ahead!"

Lennox-"Thread the needle!"

David-"Out of the frying pan and into the fire!"

They all flew through and the Decepticon ship crash into building.

NEST Soldier-"Whoaa! Whoa!"

NEST Soldier-"Pull, pull!"

They pull their parachutes and they land on the soft ground. The Lanterns then land in front of the group. They have done a fantastic job. They save more lives than Mission City.

Lennox-"God bless you, Jordan."

Gabrielle-"That ought to show those assholes not to mess with 2814. Come on, Will. We have a fight to finish!"

Lennox-"Everyone on Jordan!"

NEST soldiers-"Hoorah!"

**2****nd**** Part coming up... Read and Review**


End file.
